Rattling Chains
by We-are-DeathGods
Summary: Just one night started it all, and their game began. There's a twist to it though, their "game" became so much more than sex after the first time they slept together. Ciel started wanting things like whips and handcuffs and Sebastian was more than happy to give him everything he wanted. (SebaCiel. Ciel is 16 years old. BDSM. Yaoi. Smut in all chapters. PWP. Updated often)
1. Lets Play a Game

**Let's Play a Game**

Ciel lay in bed, sheets rolled into a ball at his feet, a simple white button up shirt and no underwear. He tossed and turned but no matter how hard he tried to get comfortable he couldn't do it. He was awake for quite some time now, at least two hours maybe. He wasn't entirely sure but it was 1 am and he was burning up, his whole body trembled. He pondered why he might be so hot but nothing came to mind. It might be mid-summer outside but in his manor it remained cool.

He gave up on attempting to sleep and decide to call on Sebastian. When Sebastian entered the room, the first thing he noticed was the condition his master was in. He was drenched in sweat with his bangs sticking to his forehead, his sheets were damp and he was breathing quite heavily.

"Master? Are you alright? What is going on and why are you up at 1 in the morning?"

"I can't sleep. I'm sweating like crazy and have no idea why. I can't get comfortable for the life of me and its driving me insane!"

"My lord, your window is open. It's allowing the hot summer air into your room causing you to overheat."

"Oh what the fuck! I have been up for two hours and didn't notice my fucking window was open!"

"My lord please calm down. I understand you are upset but I will simply turn up the air conditioning in your room so it will return to a comfortable temperature."

"Thank you Sebastian. But what am I going to do now. I'm wide awake and I won't be able to sleep until it cools down in here."

Sebastian smirked. "Would you like to play a game my lord?"

"What kind of game?" Ciel was a bit intrigued. He had been up for hours doing nothing so why not see what Sebastian had to offer.

"The rules are quite simple. Just sit back. Relax. And enjoy what you have coming"

"That doesn't tell me what kind of game this is." Ciel replied stubbornly

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that Sebastian began his game. He ran at Ciel and with lighting speed handcuffed his hands and feet to both the headboard and footboard.

"What are you doing Sebastian!? Remove these handcuffs and let me go! What kind of game is this anyway!?"

"You'll find out but for now don't tug on those restraints. They aren't fuzzy handcuffs. If you tug too hard you might leave cuts and bruises and we wouldn't want that perfect skin of yours to get all marked up now, do we?"

Ciel swallowed hard. He was a bit nervous of what this demon had in store for him. Before he could register what was happening he was suddenly blindfolded. He got a bit more panicky as Sebastian finished tying the blindfold. Ciel lay there handcuffed and blindfolded as he thought to himself, what kind of game involves handcuffs and blindf...oh shit. He tugged a bit on his restraints.

"Sebastian! I know what you are doing. Stop this now and get me out of these handcuffs!" Ciel's breathing began to speed up considering he couldn't see Sebastian and he was completely helpless. He suddenly appeared next to Ciel on the bed and whispered into his ear, "Now why would I do something like that? You are the one who said you wanted to play a game. Well, this is the game." Having Sebastian's hot breath ghosting over his ear sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly he heard a rip and felt the cool air against his burning skin.

"Seba...Sebastian. What are you doing?" Ciel felt a blush scatter across his cheeks. He was now fully exposed and quite embarrassed. Sure Sebastian has seen Ciel naked plenty of times but never like this. He is so vulnerable. Sebastian could do anything and he couldn't stop him.

Sebastian crawled onto the bed and on top of Ciel. "Se..Sebastian?"

"Shhh, it's okay. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

Sebastian then pressed his lips against Ciel's. He was a bit startled but after a few seconds he gave in. Sebastian began moving his lips against Ciel's. He mimicked his movements until Sebastian's tongue snaked past his lips and entered his mouth. Ciel experimentally stuck his tongue out to meet his. As their tongues rolled around one another Sebastian pulled his tongue back and bit down on his lower lip causing a small moan to escape his lips.

Sebastian smirked. He began kissing down his jaw and to his neck where he licked, bit and sucked the skin. Ciel unintentionally allowed small mewls and moans to slip passed his lips as his neck and ears were assaulted. Sebastian began to trail lower until he reached the two hardened buds on Ciel's chest. He took one of the between his fingers and began playing with it skillfully before taking it into his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue over it repeatedly. "Ah, ha, oh. Seba-Sebastian."

Ciel was so embarrassed. He was handcuffed to a bed with a blindfold on and now Sebastian is touching him, it was all so new to him. He can't deny the fact that he is enjoying every minute of whatever Sebastian was doing oh so skillfully. He would never admit that out loud though.

Sebastian removed his nipple from his mouth and moved up to Ciel's ear once again. "Do you like that? Hm? Do you like the way my mouth feels on your delicious skin? The way my tongue glides over your nipples and neck. What about when I trail my fingers up your stomach, stopping to play with your nipples the way you seem to like so much." As Sebastian whispered into his ear, he could feel himself getting hard and he knew Sebastian could see that. Somehow he knew how to push all of Ciel's buttons in just the right way.

Sebastian obviously noticed Ciel's growing erection between his bare thighs so he moved all the way down passed his erection and to his spread legs and sat between them. Ciel could feel Sebastian's breath on his legs causing him to shudder and moan quietly. Then Sebastian began licking and sucking at his inner thighs, going as close as he could get to his erection without actually touching it. Ciel began to squirm underneath his kisses. It all felt so overwhelmingly incredible.

"Sebastian, please."

Sebastian stopped for a moment and moved a little closer to Ciel. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" He replied with a smile on his face. "Please Sebastian. Touch me..."

"Why I am touching you my lord."

"No, touch me where it matters. I need it." Ciel grew harder each time Sebastian kissed, licked or bit a part of his body and by now he was painfully hard and needed more. "Why I'm sorry my lord but it's too early for that. The whole point of the game is to tease you and I'm having lots of fun. Aren't you...Ciel" the way his name rolled off Sebastian's tongue sent a shiver down his spine and caused his erection to grow even harder. "Sebastian I am your master. You must obey my every order. Now touch me...please." Ciel managed to say between pants.

"As I said before, the rules of this game are simple. Sit back, relax and enjoy whatever is coming to you and since you are in such a vulnerable state right now, you have no control. It all belongs to me."

"Sebastian. I need it. I need you to touch me. Touch my...well you know"

"No I'm sorry I don't know. Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"My, my," Ciel lowered his voice down to just a whisper. "My dick. I want you to; put it in your mouth." Ciel's blush deepened to an even darker shade of red. Sebastian crawled up to Ciel's face and kissed him hard. After a few seconds he began trailing his hand lower and lower running his fingers down his chest until he reached his hard member and wrapped his hand around it. "Ah ha. Sebastian. Yess, more" Sebastian released his grip and ran his fingers up and down the shaft ever so slowly. "Ha, mm, Sebastian. Faster. More" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shaft tightly and moved his hand up and down. Ciel was so sensitive to every little touch that if Sebastian did this long enough he would finally be able to get his release. Sadly he knew that and after a few minutes of pumping, he stopped causing him to mewl disapprovingly and thrust upward, begging for more contact.

Sebastian loved seeing his master in such a state but he was reaching his own limit. His pants grew to be uncomfortably tight. So he sped things up a bit. As his master had ordered he grabbed Ciel's shaft in his hand and licked the head, let it go and then licked the underside of it before taking the whole thing into his mouth. "AH HA OH FUCK! Sebastian! Yes! Oh don't stop! Don't stop!" Ciel tugged at his restraints causing his wrists to get cut and bruised. Small amounts of blood began trickling down his forearms but he really didn't notice.

Sebastian pulled away and pressed three fingers to Ciel's mouth and he took them in and began sucking on them coating them in a good amount of saliva. Sebastian pulled his fingers from his mouth and pressed them against Ciel's hole. He swirled his fingers around the outside before pressing one finger inside. Ciel mewled in discomfort until Sebastian curled his finger and hit his prostate. "Ah!" he moaned, his back arching off the bed. He then added the second and the third until he was a writhing hot mess underneath him. Sebastian believed that he was ready so he began removing his own clothes. Ciel could hear him doing so. "Sebastian. Do you think you could take off the blindfold...I want to see." He obeyed his request and removed the blindfold. Ciel opened his eyes and began staring as Sebastian removed his attire piece by piece. As Sebastian removed his clothes Ciel's cock twitched.

Finally when they both were naked, he removed the restraints on Ciel's feet. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian pulling him in so he could feel his member pressing against his entrance. Sebastian spit on his hand and ran his hand over his shaft causing him to growl quietly in the back of his throat. He looked up at Ciel who nodded in approval and Sebastian began pushing in. His face contorted showing discomfort and pain. He pushed in slowly allowing him to adjust. Once he was all the way in he gave it a minute before Ciel tightened his grip on his waist telling him to move. Sebastian began moving, slowly at first. After a few minutes of slow and shallow thrusts he began hearing Ciel moan beneath him so he picked up his speed. He started progressively getting louder and louder until "AH! Sebastian! Right there! Oh do that again!" He had found in once again.

He began thrusting harder and faster into that one special spot making him scream. Sebastian kept going faster and faster until he began to feel Ciel's muscles contracting around him. He removed one of his hands from his hip and starting pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck! Ah ha Mmm! Se-Sebastian! Please don't stop I'm so close! I'm so..." Sebastian started pumping Ciel even faster. He could feel Ciel getting tighter and tighter until "Oh shit! Sebastian, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna. AH SEBASTIAN!" Ciel came all over Sebastian's hand and chest as well as his own. His muscles tightened, squeezing Sebastian almost painfully but after a few more thrusts, he came inside. After riding out their orgasms Sebastian pulled out and removed the handcuffs.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Can...um...we maybe...play this game again sometime?"

Sebastian smirked and laughed quietly. "I would be happy to my lord."

"Good. But maybe next time, there could be more."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe next time we could use a whip?"

"Of course my lord."


	2. Whips and Cock Rings

**Whips and Cock Rings**

Ciel awoke the next morning covered in dried semen, hickeys, bruises and some dried blood on his arms. He looked around his room and then down next to his left where he found Sebastian looking up at him smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

"You know why my lord."

"Of course I do, now go run me a bath, I'm disgusting."

"Disgusting is far from the truth, I think delicious is the word you're looking for."

Sebastian sat up and kissed Ciel on the neck and then on the lips softly but passionately. After he broke the kiss he stood up, still naked, and started heading to the bathroom to run a bath. Ciel got up and followed him to the bathroom rubbing the bruises and cuts on his wrists. Once he arrived in the bathroom the bathtub was already full so he stepped into the hot water. "Ah, this feels so nice. Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Get in."

"Of course Master."

Sebastian stepped into the large tub and sat down before lifting Ciel up and placing him on his lap. He stiffened when he was lifted but calmed down a bit once he was placed on Sebastian's lap. He could feel Sebastian's cock underneath him causing all of the events from last night to flash before his eyes and making him grin.

"What's the smile about my lord?"

"Nothing!" Ciel stated with a blush. The more he thought about last night, the more he could feel himself getting aroused. Ciel shook his head to rid himself of such dirty thoughts. Despite Ciel's attempt to forget he still got hard, just enough for Sebastian to notice. He smirked and brought his hand down and gripped Ciel's hardening cock, causing him to jump. "Sebastian? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sebastian stated bluntly as he tightened his grip on Ciel's cock.

Sebastian kissed him hard, pushing his tongue past his lips. He bit down on Ciel's lower lip, drawing a moan out of him. Ciel pulled away and climbed off Sebastians lap to scrub himself off. Once he felt he was clean enough he crawled back onto his lap and resumed the kiss. Sebastian ran his hands up and down his chest, pinching a nipple once in a while before moving his hand back down to Ciel's hardening cock. "Getting hard from just kissing me are we?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't be embarrassed, I think it's quite adorable."

"I'm not adorable…" Ciel argued, blushing

"I'm sorry my lord, would you prefer delicious? How about arousing? Sexy maybe?" Sebastian leaned forward and began kissing and biting his neck. Ciel mewled quietly. He loved all the noises he could force past his masters lips. "Sebastian. Take me to my bed."

"Yes my Lord."

Sebastian lifted him out of the bath, unplugged the drain and walked into his room and placed him on the bed. He crawled on top of the small boy and kissed down his jaw line to his ears where he licked and sucked on the lobe before taking it between his teeth. He released the lobe and licked up the shell of his ear making him to shiver. Sebastian didn't stop there; he kissed lower until he has hovering just above his nipple. He flicked his tongue over the hardening nub repeatedly before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard, leaving a hickey around it.

Sebastian let go of his nipple and moved back up to his ear. "Roll over and lift your hands above your head." Ciel did as he was told and once he was in position he handcuffed his hands to the headboard. He felt his cock twitch with excitement. Every little movement he made his cock would rub against the sheets. He began shifting so his cock would rub against the sheets. He started to get really into it when suddenly Sebastian whipped his back making him scream in shock and pain. "What the fuck Sebastian! You could've warned me!"

"You were rubbing yourself against the sheets so you need to be punished. You can't finish until I allow you to, that's part of the game."

"O-okay."

Sebastian cracked the whip hard against his ass ripping a moan from his throat. He stepped back and admired the two red marks slashed across his ass and back. "Sebastian…again. I want you to whip me again." Sebastian was happy to oblige and whipped him hard right on the left ass cheek. "Ah fuck! Fuck mm! Yess, again." He was whipped three more times, once on the back and two more times on each ass cheek. "AHHH! Oh Sebastian!"

"Wait here a moment my Lord"

"A-Alright, please hurry back."

Sebastian chuckled before he left to his room to retrieve a special present for him. Sebastian walked back and held up his "present" for Ciel to see.

"What, what is that?" Ciel questioned, a bit nervous.

"It's a cock ring Master. Have you never seen one before?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I haven't!"

Sebastian walked over to the bed and put the cock ring on. "Now my Lord, if it starts feeling too tight you must tell me. It can be dangerous if I don't take it off in time."

"Alright."

Sebastian stepped back and just stared at his ass for a couple seconds before winding his hand back and spanking him. Ciel yelped. "Mm, yeah like that. Again." He walked a bit closer to the bed and slapped his ass leaving a bright red hand print. "Ah! Fuck Sebastian I need more contact please."

"Roll over."

"I can't, I'm stuck like this."

Sebastian took the key to the handcuffs and released him allowing him to roll over before he locked the handcuffs back in place. He crawled on top of Ciel and kissed him, immediately forcing his tongue into his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and rolled it around Sebastian's. Sebastian bit his bottom lip drawing blood. He licked his bottom lip savoring the taste of his blood. When they broke the kiss and opened their eyes Ciel could see the lust showing in those glowing red eyes, along with the hardness of his cock pressed against his thigh.

"Looks like I'm not the only one excited."

"You are quiet right my Lord, but the difference between you and me is I have self control."

"Call me Ciel. When we are in bed like this I'm not your master. You're in control here." Sebastian smiled.

"Of course, Ciel."

He blushed. Hearing Sebastian say his name in such a seductive tone made his even more aroused. As he crawled off Ciel he licked all the way down from his neck to between his hips before licking the head of his cock, removing the bead of pre-cum built up on the head. "Ahh, more Sebastian…please."

"Well what do you expect me to do with this cock ring on; would you like me to remove it?"

"No. Don't. I like it."

"Then what would you like me to do?"

"I-I want you to, stick your fingers inside. Find my special spot like you did last night."

Sebastian brought his fingers up to Ciel's mouth and pushed them through his partially closed lips. He sucked, coating his fingers in a good amount of saliva. He removed his fingers and pushed two inside and began his search. The more accustomed Ciel got to the feeling, the louder he moaned, until…"Ahh! Sebastian, there! Again!" Sebastian continued to rub his prostate with two of his fingers before he added a third. "Sebastian please don't stop I'm close. I'm going to cum. I'm gonna, AH FUCK!" Ciel didn't understand what he was feeling right now but whatever it was he loved it. His orgasm lasted a good 2 minutes and when he was finally done Sebastian removed his fingers.

"What was that?"

"The cock ring keeps you from finishing to soon and when you do finish your orgasm lasts longer."

"Oh, well that was fucking awesome."

"So the ring isn't too tight. You're okay right."

"It's fine."

"Okay good. Now wait here a moment."

Sebastian went into his room and found a bottle of lube and brought it back. He crawled onto the bed and sat between his legs. "Couldn't wait any longer huh?" Ciel asked with a smirk on his face.

"Don't underestimate me." He growled.

"Just hurry."

Sebastian squeezed some lube onto his hand before spreading it onto his cock and around his entrance before pushing in. He groaned from the tightness and heat that enveloped him. "Ah yess…"

Sebastian began thrusting into Ciel, slowly at first but soon picked up speed. Not too long after, he was thrusting at an almost demonic speed while Ciel moved his hips in rhythm. He brought his hand down, removed the cock ring and began pumping Ciel in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck Sebastian! Seba-Sebastian!"

"Ciel, I'm close."

"Mm me too."

Sebastian went faster, his thrusts becoming erratic and uneven. After a few hard hits to his protate, Ciel into Sebastian's hand. Not to long after, Sebastian came, filling him. After riding out their orgasms, he pulled out and lay down.

"That. Was. Incredible."

"Would you like to maybe be more than just fuck buddies Sebastian? Would you maybe want to be my boyfriend?"

"I'd be honored to."

"Good. Now, let me sleep."

"Yes my Ciel."


	3. Vibrators and Candle Wax

Sorry it took so long for an update. I wasn't really sure how I wanted to start this chapter. That and I've been really busy with school and whatnot. Well I hope you enjoy!

**Vibrators and Candle Wax**

A couple weeks had passed and Sebastian and Ciel continued with their little game. Sometimes with handcuffs and all that other good stuff, other times just sex. But it was just a normal day in the Phantomhive manor, Ciel was working in his study while Sebastian was ordering the other servants around while he prepare dinner.

Ciel sat at his desk bored off his ass signing papers. He sighed; he didn't know how much more he could take. He had been at that desk for quite some time now, maybe three hours. It didn't matter; all that mattered was that he was ready to tear his hair out. Ciel finished signing a document and then proceeded to drop his head onto his hands. "Ugh! When will all of this be over?" A knock on the door startled Ciel as he lifted his head up to see his butler walking in with a silver cart. Sebastian went on about what was for dinner and the kind of tea he prepared for Ciel, all the while Ciel was eyeing Sebastian like _he_ was his next meal. "Master?" Ciel jumped. "Uh, yes?"

"Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Yes Sebastian I'm fine. Just tired. Give me my tea and then take me to bed."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian handed Ciel his tea and then took a few steps back awaiting his next order.

Once Ciel was finished with his tea, he stood up to go to bed when suddenly, he collapsed and passed out.

Ciel woke up in his bed naked with his arms handcuffed to the head board and his feet chained to the ceiling.

"Sebastian. You should know by now you don't have to drug me to get me to have sex with you." Ciel stated bluntly

"Oh I'm very aware but I would've never been able to get you into this position with you conscious."

"I guess. How did I even end up like this?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I have a new game to play."

"Oh really? And what are the rules?"

"Simple. You can't cum unless I allow you to."

"That's really not that simple. But I'm always up for a challenge. I'll play."

"Good." Sebastian stalked over to the bedside and kissed Ciel, hard. He kissed back and slid his tongue into his mouth. They rolled their tongues along one another before Sebastian trailed his hand down his body until he reached his nipples. He took one between his fingers and started to play with it. Ciel broke the kiss and mewled quietly, tugging on his restraints. He wanted to touch Sebastian. He wanted to run his fingers along his broad chest like he has done so many times.

He continued to play with his nipples before he bent down and took one into his mouth. "Mm, Sebastian." He flicked his tongue across his nipple repeatedly. Ciel started to get hard. When he released his nipple from between his teeth, he walked over to the bedside table and pulled out a black vibrator.

"Uh, what are you gonna do with that?"

"I think you can guess."

Sebastian smirked as he grabbed the lube out of the drawer and walked over to the end of the bed. He spread the lube over the length of the vibrator, then around Ciel's entrance. He rubbed the vibrator around before pushing it in. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote.

"Now Ciel, if you can go 30 minutes with this vibrator without cumming, I'll give you a reward."

"Uh, o-okay"Ciel stuttered. Not very confident that he can do it.

Sebastian started the vibrator, keeping it on low for now. He shuddered at the foreign feeling.

After about 15 minutes of keeping the vibrator on low, Sebastian turned it up to the medium setting. Ciel shook violently as it was pushed in deeper lightly brushing over his prostate. "AHH! Ha fuck. Sebastian...I…don't...know. How much longer...I can go. Ah, mm. Ha"

"15 more minutes Ciel. You can cum, but you'll get punished for it. If you can hold out, you'll get your reward." Sebastian walked around the bed and leaned down right next to Ciel's ear. "Anything you want. I'll give it to you if you can hold out." He licked the shell of his ear before lightly nibbling on his lobe.

He backed away and went back to the end of the bed where he can watch as the vibrator shakes inside Ciel. Once there was only 5 minutes left, he turned to vibrator to high and shifted the vibrator inside him, hitting his prostate dead on. Ciel lost it. "Ahhh! Ha ha, mm fuck! Sebastian! I can't, I'm gonna cum! I'm, AAHHHH! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel came hard.

"Well, you made it 25 minutes. I do have to give you points for that; but, you still came. Now you have to be punished."

Sebastian reached down and removed the vibrator from Ciel and shut it off before tossing it aside somewhere in the room. He was finally coming down for his high when his thigh was whipped. "Ow! Warn me first."

"You're being punished. You don't get a warning."

Sebastian left the room for a moment before returning with a cock ring in hand. He walked over and blindfolded Ciel after putting the cock ring on. He had to put it on before Ciel got hard again. He whipped him a second time, only this time it was his stomach, dangerously close to his cock. He walked around the bed, back to the end and whipped his thighs a second time. "Ah! Mm yeah. More. Do it again."

"You're being punished, why would I give you something that you want?"

"Please Sebastian. Whip me again. Or touch me please. I need it, I need you."

After 3 more whips, he was already hard and leaking again. With the blindfold on, he couldn't see it coming which made it that much better. With each whip, his cock would jump with excitement. With each whip, he would tug on the handcuffs and clench and unclench his hands. Sebastian whipped him 5 more times before throwing the whip aside just like he had with the vibrator.

He walked over to Ciel and climbed onto the bed next to him. Sebastian removed the blindfold and then kissed him hard. He kissed back sticking his tongue into the others mouth. Sebastian broke the kiss and started kissing down his neck biting here and there. Ciel was moaning louder the longer his neck was assaulted. He trailed lower and took one of his nipples into his mouth. He continued to drag his hand lower until he found his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few tugs. "Ah ha! More, Sebastian. Please."

"Not just yet. I'll be right back."

"O-okay"

Sebastian walked out of the room and when he returned he was holding a few lit candles. "What...what are you doing with that?" Ciel asked a bit nervous for his reply."

"I'll show you. Sebastian walked over to Ciel, tipped the candle and watched hot wax drip onto his chest. "Ow!"

"Trust me. If you don't like it I'll stop okay?"

"Okay."

Sebastian tipped the candle a second time and waited as the wax fell onto Ciel's smooth skin. "Ah." Sebastian kept going and after some time, Ciel got used to it and actually liked it. "Again Sebastian." Drop. "Mm fuck! That's so good."

"I told you you'd like it." Sebastian said with a confident smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right now do it again."

He continued to drip wax all over his chest until it was red. He placed the candle out of the way and then began taking off the wax.

"Ah! That hurts!"

"I'm sorry but it's the only way to get it off. Just bare through it."

Once all the wax was off. Sebastian released Ciel's feet so they were no longer hanging from the ceiling. He walked over to the end of the bed and crawled on so he was sitting between his legs. He leaned down so he was facing his cock. He turned his head to the side and started nibbling at his inner thigh. "Ah…ha unn, mm." He kept biting and kissing his inner thighs before he took all of him into his mouth at once. "AH! Yes, Seb-Sebastian. So good, oh fuck! Mmm." Sebastian bobbed his head up and down before coming up and swirling his tongue around the head before resuming bobbing his head. "Se-Sebastian, I'm close. Stop…"

Sebastian pulled away, wiped off his mouth before grabbing the bottle of lube and spread some onto his fingers before rubbing it on the outside of Ciel's entrance. He moaned at the contact. "Please Sebastian. I need you inside me. Now." Sebastian chuckled. He spread some more lube onto his dick before lining himself up with his entrance. He pushed in slowly teasing him. "Stop teasing and just fuck me already!" Sebastian pulled out until only the head was in and the slammed back in hard. He repeated this motion over and over until Ciel was violently tugging at his handcuffs causing himself to bleed.

"Ah! Ha mm seba-Sebastian! Deeper! Harder!"

Sebastian stopped causing Ciel to mewl disapprovingly. He didn't pull out but he leaned over and uncuffed Ciel before falling backwards so he was now being straddled. When Sebastian's back hit the bed, his cock buried so deep inside Ciel he screamed. "Oh yess. So deep. Mmm" He started bouncing on him cock and with each thrust, his prostate was hit. "Oh fuck! I'm close. Sebastian please let me cum! Take off this cock ring and let me please!" Sebastian reached down and removed the cock ring before wrapping his hand around his leaking shaft and pumping him to the rhythm of their thrusts. "I'm coming! I'm ha ah! Sebastian! Oh my! Fuck!" Ciel convulsed on top of him causing him to tighten around his cock throwing him over the edge. Sebastian came with a grunt and some leaked out and down Ciel's thighs.

Once he came down from his high he rolled off, laying down.

"That was incredible." Ciel managed to get out between pants.

"It was indeed"

"Where did you get that vibrator anyway?"

"Why do you want one for when I'm not around?"

"No! I just...I was wondering because, well I just never knew you had one."

"I just recently bought it. I thought it would be something fun for us to try. Same with the candle wax."

"Mm, it was fun." 


	4. Interruptions

**Interruptions**

Sebastian and Ciel roamed the streets of London searching for the right store to buy him some new clothes. The two sex freaks have torn apart most of his good clothing. So they walked around but no store seemed good enough for him. "Master, would you like for me to just call someone to make you a few new outfits?"

"No Sebastian that won't be necessary. Let's look in here."

They walked into this large clothing store that seemed to have no one in it. "Hello? We are here to look at some clothes. Is anyone here?" Nothing. Ciel wandered off and started looking at the clothes while Sebastian looked around to see if anyone was here. He didn't seem to find anyone. "Master, don't you think we should go find another store with someone actually in it?"

"No. I like what I see here."

Sebastian sighed but decided to make the best of it. Then an idea popped into his head. He looked around, and then smirked. Perfect. Ciel was still walking around looking at the clothes when he came up to him, picked him up and rushed him behind a large rack of clothes against the far wall of the store. He pushed Ciel up against it before kissing him. "Mmpp! Sebastian, what are you doing? We are in public!"

"No ones around, why not have a little fun?"

"What if someone comes in?"

"Well then, that'll just make it even more erotic now won't it?" Sebastian purred into his ear before licking the shell.

"You have to be quiet. If you aren't, someone will find us and you don't want that now do you?" Sebastian teased. He wanted someone to hear them. He wanted this to be a show. I guess he's a bit of an exhibitionist.

"Let the game begin."

Sebastian immediately attached his lips to Ciel's neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin. He tried his best to hold back the moans that tried to escape his throat. Every now and then one would slip passed his lips as Sebastian trailed lower unbuttoning his shirt and taking a nipple into his mouth. "Mm, ha. Sebastian. We can't do this. Mm, ah. Someone will hear me." He removed his nipple from his mouth and crashed his mouth upon his, sliding his tongue inside. He pulled away from the kiss and pinned his hands above his head. With his other hand, Sebastian reached over and tore a piece of a shirt off and tied his arms over his head and around one of the hooks on the rack.

"Sebastian! Release me now! If someone comes in they'll see me tired here and I'll be fucked."

"Well then, let's hope you can be quiet enough that no one will hear us." Sebastian teased with a smirk on his face. He then went back to his chest. He took one nipple into his mouth while rolling the other between his fingers. "Fuck." Ciel cursed through clenched teeth. He took his bottom lip between his teeth when Sebastian started licking lower. Once he reached his navel, he stuck his tongue in and out. He went lower and started licking and sucking right above his pant-line. "Ah, ha mm, lower. Lower Sebastian." Sebastian chuckled and unbuttoned his shorts with his teeth before slipping them down his slender thighs. Even after all these years he still had somewhat of a boyish figure. He left the boxers on and attacked his thighs with his mouth. Kissing, biting, and sucking. He bit his lip hard trying not to cry out. His thighs were his weakness, and Sebastian knew that very well.

Sebastian was getting very into his work before they heard the bell on the door ring. Signaling that someone just walked in. "Sebastian, untie me. Ah ha. We have to hide. Mm. Lets go. Ahh ha mm." He didn't stop. He didn't even blink. He just kept assaulting his thighs.

He finally stopped teasing him long enough to bite his earlobe. "Exhilarating isn't it? Never knowing if you're going to get caught. I get hard just thinking about fucking you senseless right here with those people wandering around somewhere." He whispered causing Ciel to whimpered. He didn't want to get caught but he did have a point, it is thrilling. "Sebastian, if we're going to do this, let's go somewhere that isn't so open." Sebastian smiled. "Yes my lord."

He untied Ciel and the two crept over to the dressing rooms where he tied him to one of the clothes hooks. "Really, again?"

"You know up like it. Being entirely helpless, having no control over me or my actions, it turns you on. I can smell it in your blood." Sebastian was face to face with Ciel, he buried his face in Ciel's neck before taking a large inhale, then biting down hard. "Ah! Ha, ahh! That hurts. Let go." Sebastian removed his teeth from his shoulder and started licking up the blood causing his to shudder. "Seba-Sebastain, touch me, I-I need it. I need you."

He hummed approvingly. "Where do you want me? Hm? Do you want me here?" Sebastian ran his fingers up and down his chest, dipping his fingers into the top of his boxers. "Or maybe here?" He gripped his cock. "Here?" He slid his hand into his boxers and rubbed the outside of his entrance, pushing the tip of his finger in and then removed it as quickly as it entered. "Yes, Sebastian. There and here." Ciel thrust his hips forward a bit. He kissed Ciel again and as their tongues danced around one another, he slipped his hand into his boxers and started stroking him slowly. Ciel broke the kiss. "Ah! Mm, yes. Oh fuck. Faster." Sebastian let go and pulled the boxers down so his member was exposed and he was fully naked.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the changing room. They both froze. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" They couldn't speak. Ciel was terrified and oddly turned on thinking that this woman might walk in. "Hellooo? If someone is in there you need to come out, you've been in there to long." They heard keys jingle and the door handle started to move. Sebastian quickly untied him and put his pants back on. When the door finally opened she saw Sebastian buttoning his shirt. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's okay. We were just finishing up." Sebastian replied as he finished dressing him. Ciel just stood there. He couldn't speak and he was afraid if he moved she would see his erection. "So master, did you see anything you liked?"

"Um, no. Let's go look in another store." They walked out of the dressing room and out the door, doing their best to hide their erections. As they walked down the street he pulled Ciel into a small alleyway, shoved him against the brick wall and locked lips with him. "Mmpp! Mm." He moaned into the kiss as he started removing his clothes once again. He was naked for the second time and Sebastian bent down and took his cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and dipped into the slit before pushing his cock into the back of his throat. "AH! Mm, Seba-Sebastian. Oh fuck! That's so good!" Sebastian hummed in approval and he wove his fingers through his silky black hair. He continued to bob his head up and down until his grip got tighter and his muscles started to tense up. He pulled away and Ciel groaned disapprovingly.

Sebastian stood up and pulled out his erection. Ciel got down on his knees and took him into his mouth. Sebastian groaned. He was down on him for a minute or so bobbing his head. He took two of his fingers into his mouth until they were wet. He leaned forward and placed two fingers against Ciel's entrance, rubbing the outside and then pushing in. He moaned around Sebastian's length as he wiggled his fingers around, searching for his prostate. Not to long later, Sebastian began to hear voices and footsteps. "Fuck." He mumbled. He pulled his fingers out and pulled Ciel up from off his hands and knees. He grabbed his clothes off the ground before jumping to the roof of a building just as a group of 5 men walked around the corner into the alley.

"That was close…again."

"Are we going to get to have sex or not? I need you Sebastian. Inside me, now."

Sebastian laid Ciel down on top of his clothes as he covered his erection in saliva. He watched with anticipation until he felt he cock against his entrance. Sebastian pushed in and groaned. Even after all the times they've had sex, it still feels like the first time. "Mm, move Sebastian." Sebastian being thrusting into Ciel hard and fast, keeping a rhythm "Ah! Ha, yes. Oh god!" He grabbed Ciel's wrists and held them above his head as he stared into his half-lidded, glazed over eyes. He knew that Ciel wouldn't last much longer. Not after all that teasing, so he reached down and grabbed his cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Oh fuck! Seba-Sebastian! I'll come if you don't stop."

"I know. Come for me Ciel."

Sebastian started thrusting faster, getting it in deeper and hitting Ciel's prostate repeatedly. "Oh god! Sebastian! I'm gonna come! I'm ahhh haahaa!" He came into Sebastian's hand and as his muscles contracted around him, he came with a grunt. Sebastian rolled off of him and laid down next to him on his clothes.

"That…was. Intense."

"Mm. Now lets get you dressed and go home. We can take a bath when we get there." Sebastian said before leaning in and kissing Ciel.

"Mm, I like that idea. Maybe round two in the bath. With no interruptions."

"Of course Ciel."


	5. Butt Plugs and Phone Sex

**Butt Plugs and Phone Sex**

"My lord, you're going to have to go into town today by yourself because I have work to do back here for this case." Sebastian stated as Ciel ate. "Mm okay." Once he had finished eating, Sebastian started to dress him. As he was buttoning up his shirt, he got an idea. "Ciel?"

"Mm?"

"Would you like to try something today?"

"What do you mean? Like another game?" Ciel got a little excited.

"Sure, it can be a part of our game."

"What are the rules this time?" Sebastian got up off the floor and walked out of the room. When he returned he was holding a butt plug.

"Well you see Ciel, I want you to wear this all day while we're apart and when you come home, I'll give you a reward. But, you can't come home until after 6:30 tonight."

"Sounds easy enough, lets do it."

Sebastian smirked. "_Easy, ha, you'll see just how __**easy**__ it really is."_

"Okay, roll over and put your ass up in the air." Ciel did as he was told and Sebastian slowly slid the plug in. "Okay, now let's finish getting you dressed."

Sebastian finished dressing Ciel and they walked downstairs to the carriage awaiting him outside. With each step the plug would shift ever so slightly making his knees wobble and giving him a half hard erection that he was desperately trying to hide. Sebastian watched as he wobbled while he walked and chuckled quietly. As he helped him into the carriage he leaned down and whispered just loud enough for only him to hear "Call me later. I want to hear you beg for me to come take it out because you can't take it any longer. I want to hear you beg me to fuck you senseless." He licked Ciel's ear before pushing him up into his seat. He felt himself get a little harder as he thought about all of their games in the bedroom. He sat down in his seat, Sebastian closed the door and the carriage took off into town. He looked down at his crotch and he could see his erection poking through his shorts. No matter how hard he tried it wouldn't go away. Probably because each time the carriage bounced it would almost vibrate the plug making him suppress moan after moan. After a long and somewhat pleasurable carriage ride, they finally arrived at their destination. Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny hopped off the front of the carriage and opened the door for him.

He stepped out and looked around at all the people standing next to the police tape. Ciel walked over to the people from Scotland Yard and began discussing what had happened the previous night. Apparently Jack the Ripper struck again and killed another woman, taking her uterus with them. After about a half hour, Ciel left to go see if anyone had seen or heard anything strange last night. After about another hour of walking around and talking to the locals, Ciel actually forgot that he had the plug in, until he got back on the carriage to go see Lizzie. It was almost her birthday and she wanted him to come over. Again, each bump reminded him of the plug and he started moaning and mewling again. Once he arrived at Lizzie's, his servants let him out of the carriage and Mey-Rin had a large blush spread across her cheeks. "Master, we heard you making some odd noises on the ride here. Is your stomach bothering you?"

"No...I-I'm okay." Ciel blushed when he peeked down and saw his erection had come back. He did his best to hide it from his servants but he had a feeling Mey-Rin and even Finny had seen it. That would explain the blush Finny had too. Bard on the other hand wouldn't look at him; he just kept his hand behind his head and looked off into the distance. He was embarrassed. He couldn't tell them that he had a plug in his ass and that was why he was moaning and sporting such a large erection. "Come on, let's go inside..." Ciel hoped that once he saw Lizzie his erection would go away. He never found her sexually attractive so maybe her loud voice and constant need to hug him would kill it.

They walked inside and the second Lizzie heard that door close, she came barrel-assing down the stairs and hugged him. "CIEEEEEELLL! I'm so glad you came to see me! You know my birthday is in a few days right!? Right?!"

"Yes Lizzie, I know." Yup, he was right, she did kill his erection...thank god she didn't feel it when she threw her arms around him. The one problem was she knocked him over, making him land square on his ass pushing the plug in deeper. Thankfully her screaming blocked out the moan that was ripped from his throat when he landed. "Lizzie, please get off me…" She crawled off of him and stood, helping him up after her. Ciel brushed himself off and she led them to a room where she had some tea awaiting them. Sebastian had put the plug in correctly so once he got his mind off of it he could barely feel it, but now, all he could feel was the uncomfortable yet pleasurable movements of the plug as he walked. After they had all sat down and the servants went back outside to wait until he was ready to leave, Lizzie sat across from him and gave him an odd look. "Ciel? Are you okay? You look uncomfortable and almost like you have a fever with how red your face is."

"Don't worry about me Lizzie. I-I'm fine, just dehydrated, can you get me some water?"

Lizzie was about to ask Paula to go get him some but he stopped her before she even got out the first word. "Actually Elizabeth, I would prefer if you were to go get it for me. Have Paula help you, I want a moment alone."

"Uh, okay…" Lizzie left with Paula and he finally had a moment by himself. He limped over to the phone across the room and called Sebastian. "This is the Phantomhive residence. Master Ciel isn't here right now, how may I help you?"

"Sebastian! I-I can't do this; I need you to help me. Lizzie pushed it in deeper so I can actually feel it move with my body. I've had an erection all day and I can't stop thinking about you and how much I want you to, to…"

Sebastian chuckled. "Really? And what is it that you have been thinking about my lord? What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want-I want you to take it out and-and replace it with your-your…cock. I want to feel it inside me, moving in and out. Hitting my sweet spot with every thrust while you pump me in rhythm with your movements. Mm, I want it Sebastian. Give it to me."

Sebastian could hear Ciel's ragged breathing as he spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear him if they were to unexpectedly walk in. "My, my Ciel. As much as I would love to do those things for you my lord, I am just too busy."

"No, Sebastian don't hang up. I-I'll call you back on different phone I can hear footsteps." Ciel hung up and ran back to his seat trying his hardest to hide his erection that had come back after talking to Sebastian. Lizzie and Paula walked back into the room and handed Ciel the glass of water, he chugged it and then ran out of the room. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back!" He ran to the phone farthest from the room and called Sebastian back.

"Well that was fast. Now, where were we?"

"Sebastian…let me come home please. I need you."

"I'm sorry my lord but its only 3:30. Don't forget, you still have work to do and it should take you another few hours after you leave Lady Elizabeth's."

"Ugh, Sebastian it's painful I'm so hard. Help me."

"How would you like me to do so over the phone? I can't exactly touch you from here now can I?" Ciel could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Talk dirty to me…If we were together, what would you do to me?"

Sebastian's smirk grew and he chuckled. "Now why would I do something like that my lord? You are out with Lady Elizabeth, it would be inappropriate for you to go back to her with such a large "problem" now wouldn't it?"

"Sebastian, this is an order, talk dirty to me. Tell me what you would do to me if we were together."

"Yes my lord. I would begin by kissing you, biting your bottom lip the way you love so much. I would slip my tongue passed your lips and roll mine around yours. I would kiss down your jaw-line to your ear. I would take your earlobe between my teeth before sucking on it."

Ciel subconsciously brought his hand down and began rubbing himself through his shorts. "Keep going. Mm, Sebastian."

"I would trail lower, kissing and biting your neck while unbuttoning your shirt. Once it has been removed I would take one of your nipples into my mouth, flick my tongue over it before sucking hard. I know how much you love that, when I take it between my teeth and bite down lightly."

Ciel held the phone between his shoulder and ear while he brought his other hand down, slipped it under his shirt and began pinching and rubbing his nipples. His other hand had slid under his shorts and started kneading at his hard member. "Ah, fuck. Continue. Ha ah."

"While playing with your nipples I would reach down and unbutton your shorts, slipping them off your slender hips and start kissing lower until I reach your navel. I slip my tongue in and out before licking down to just above the top of your boxers. I slid them down your hips and let them pool around your feet with your shorts. I take your cock in my hand and lick the head. I'd take the head into my mouth and suck before bobbing my head up and down pressing my tongue to your shaft."

Ciel started pumping himself quickly, occasionally running his thumb over the head. He released his nipple and reached behind him and started twisting and pulling lightly at the plug. "Ah ha, fuck Seba-Sebastian. Keep going, I'm getting close."

"I bring three fingers up to your mouth. You take them in and coat them in saliva, once I deem them wet enough, I would bring them down to your ass and start rubbing outside your entrance before pushing two fingers in. I move my fingers in and out before curling them into your sweet spot. I pull away from your cock and stand up, still fingering you; I would kiss you, sliding my tongue in your mouth. I would bring my other hand up to your nipple and roll it between my fingers, pinching and pulling at it."

Ciel pumped himself faster and faster, still playing with the plug. "Ah, ah, mm. Fuck I'm gonna cum. Seba-Sebastain!" Ciel came covering his hand and the inside of his boxers.

"Do you feel better now Ciel?"

"Yes…I really have to get back to Elizabeth. I'll see you tonight Sebastian." Ciel hung up and walked to the bathroom. Once he entered he locked the door behind him and removed his shorts. He took off his boxers and buried them deep in the trash before washing his hands, pulling his pants back up and walked back to find Lizzie. Once he walked in, he saw that she was all alone and her face was beet red and she had her hands in her lap with her fingertips slipped under her dress, almost like she was hiding something under there.

"Are…are you okay Elizabeth? You're all red."

"I-I'm fine. It-it's just a little hot in here."

_That face, and the way she has her fingers…did she hear me? And-and touch herself to my moans? _Ciel's face started to burn at the thought. He couldn't ask her if she heard him, but that has to be why her face is so red, what else could it be. If she did hear, why would she do something like, **that**…they both were older now. At the age of 16 they both had urges, it is understandable that she might get aroused from the noises Ciel was making but, why would she not question why he screamed Sebastian's name when he came. Maybe she knew, or had a hunch at least. She has to know that he has no interest in her. Their engagement isn't off but Ciel likes men and Lizzie has her eye on someone else. Why they don't just end it, neither of them knows.

"Lizzie, did-did you um, hear me?"

Lizzie's blush darkened; she paused, and then nodded yes. Ciel looked at his shoes, he didn't know what to say, she just heard him get off and then scream Sebastian's name. What was he supposed to say? Ciel was freaking out.

"Um, so uh, I-I'm gonna go."

"Uh yeah, bye Ciel."

Ciel turned on his heel and walked out the door. He ran down the halls and out the door to where his servants were waiting outside. "Let's go, now…" Ciel climbing in the carriage and they took off. Ciel sighed, dreading the fact that he still had some work to do before he could go home.

Ciel had finally arrived home at 7. He had sent the other servants off to do something or other so he and Sebastian could have the house to themselves. Ciel walked through the door and was greeted by Sebastian. The door closed behind him and he attacked Sebastian, making him stumble back into the wall. He immediately attached his lips to Sebastian's, slipping his tongue in. "I didn't think you were this desperate my lord." He managed to get out between kisses. Ciel just moaned in response. His hands roamed over Sebastian's, undoing his tie then moving is hands down to unbutton his shirt. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss. "Would you like to take this to your bedroom?" He nodded and grabbed his hand, dragging him up the stairs.

Once they reached his room, Sebastian pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of his, attacking his neck. Ciel shuddered. He began unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was off he flicked his tongue over his nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. "Mm, it's only been a few days but damn did I miss this." He smiled against Ciel's skin. Sebastian trailed his hand lower and took hold of his hard member and started kneading it through his shorts. His lips continued to move lower until he was right above his shorts; he licked from there up to his navel. Sebastian swirled his tongue around the outside before slipping it inside. "Ah, ha, mm." He moved his hand up a little, releasing Ciel's member and started to remove his shorts. Once they were off, he looked down and smirked. "Going commando today my lord?"

"Shut up! I had to throw them away after I got off the phone with you."

"I never realized that just my voice could get you so hot." He whispered seductively in Ciel's ear. He shuddered. Sebastian went back down, right past his groin and to his thighs. He kissed, bit, and sucked on the sensitive skin making him shake. He bent Ciel's knees and spread his cheeks so he could see his entrance. He twisted the plug and moved it in and out a little bit before removing it and throwing it somewhere on the floor. He stuck his tongue out and ran it over the hole. "AH!" Confident with the reaction received, he did it again, only this time, sticking his tongue inside.

He pulled his tongue out and then slipped it back in, repeating the action over and over. "Ha, ha, mm, ah." Sebastian licked a trail from Ciel's entrance, up his balls and over the underside of his cock before stopping to suck on the head. He subconsciously bucked his hips hoping that he would take more of him into his mouth. Much to his disappointment, he removed the head from his mouth and started to undress himself.

Once Sebastian was naked too, he crawled over to Ciel and kneeled next to him. Ciel knew what he wanted so he got onto his hands and knees and took the head of Sebastian's member into his mouth, sucking on it. He licked the underside before taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. He groaned as he bobbed his head up and down. Ciel hasn't really done this many times so he just mimicked Sebastian's movements when he goes down on him hoping that it would be good enough. "Mm, Ciel this is only your third time doing this and you're already getting quite good at it." He hummed in approval sending small vibrations around his cock making him moan quietly.

He took hold of Ciel's hair and tugged lightly signaling for him to come up. He got up onto his knees and looked up to face Sebastian. He leaned down and placed a light kiss to Ciel's lips before placing three fingers to his lips. He gladly took them in, coating them well. He lay back down and Sebastian crawled down to sit between his legs. He slipped two fingers inside and started thrusting them in and out before pushing them in deeper and curling his fingers, rubbing against his prostate. "Mm fuck that's good. Don't stop. Ah ha." Sebastian kept playing with his prostate before removing his fingers. "Ciel, lean over and grab the lube out of the drawer."

He did as he was asked and handed it to Sebastian. He put some onto his hand before rubbing it over the length of his cock. He grabbed Ciel's legs and placed them on his shoulders, lining himself up with his entrance. He could feel Sebastian against his entrance and pushed himself back against it signaling for him to put it in. He smiled and thrust in all the way. "Ah, ha, mm fuck Sebastian." He pulled out and thrust back in hard keeping up a rhythm. "Deeper, h-harder." Sebastian stopped and pulled out. He laid down next to him. Ciel got up and straddled Sebastian, and slid himself down on his cock, getting it in deeper. "Is that better?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. "Mm, fuck yeah." Ciel rolled his hips before bouncing up and down. They kept up a rhythm; Sebastian would thrust up when Ciel came back down, rubbing against his prostate with every bounce. He could feel him getting tighter the longer they went. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock pumping him in time with each thrust. "Ah ha ha! Fuck Se-Sebastian I'm coming, I'm…I'm…Ahh haa!" Ciel came, not being able to hold in the scream that was ripped from his throat. He continued to ride Sebastian until he heard him grunt and watched as his eyes closed and he came. Ciel rolled off of Sebastian and lay down next to him trying to catch his breath. "Like always, that was incredible."

Sebastian chuckled. "You're very right my lord, that _was _pretty amazing."

Ciel rolled over to face Sebastian and wrapped his arms around his chest. Just before he fell asleep he mumbled quietly, "I love you Sebastian."

He smiled and placed his hand on Ciel's head and wove his fingers through his hair. "I love you too Ciel."

**I know the ending was kind of mushy but I thought that after five chapters they should say it. I really hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon, once I get a new idea for the next chapter. **


	6. Ice Cubes and Lingerie

**Ice Cubes and Lingerie**

Ciel's day started like any other. He got his tea and breakfast, Sebastian dressed him and he began his work. About half way through the day, Ciel was sitting in his study, almost finished with his work when Sebastian walked in with his afternoon tea. He went on about what kind of tea he had brought him and its origin and whatnot. Ciel wasn't really listening; he was just staring at Sebastian thinking about all the dirty things they could do to each other. "My lord, I have some good news."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Once you finished those documents, the rest of your schedule is open. You are free to do what you like."

Ciel smirked. _Mm, I can't wait._

* * *

><p>After Sebastian dressed him, Ciel had asked him to leave, once he was out of the room, Ciel walked over to his dresser, and pulled out a black and white lace thong and a corset and put them on before re-dressing himself. While he was out investigating the Jack the Ripper case, he had some free time so he asked his servants to go and do what they'd like while he went into a lingerie store and bought these. He snuck them up to his room and hid them so Sebastian wouldn't find them. It was his little surprise for him. What Ciel didn't know was that Sebastian had his own little surprise.<p>

The last few documents and letters seemed to take forever but Ciel finally finished them. He sighed, leaving his study and heading up to his room to undress and put on a small silk, see-threw dress. Ciel sat on the edge of his bed, facing the door, and called Sebastian.

He knocked before walking in. "What is it I can help you with my lord?"

_I was hoping he would say that…_

Ciel stood up. "This." Sebastian's pupils turned to slits and his eyes glowed pink.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed before stalking over to Ciel, kneeled down in front of him and wrapped his hands around his waist pulling him closer. He leaned forward, right next to Ciel's ear. "So is this…" Sebastian ran his hands under the dress, up and down Ciel's hips, back and thighs, stopping to tug on the lace thong. "…why you asked me to leave this morning Ciel?" Sebastian kept his fingers on his thigh after releasing the thong. He ran his fingertips up and down his inner thighs, sometimes rubbing them over the head of Ciel's hardening member. "Getting excited already, are we?"

"S-Shut up! I've been waiting all day for this; you can't blame me for getting excited."

Sebastian chuckled, pulling away from Ciel's ear. "All day, huh? I'm flattered you would wear something like this just to please me."

"Yeah, well. I thought you would enjoy yourself. Do you like what you see?"

Sebastian looked Ciel over. "How could I not? Someone as delectable as you, wearing something like this…" He leaned back in to his ear. "I could ravish you right here, right now." Ciel shuddered.

"Who's stopping you?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

Sebastian chuckled, licking his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth. He leaned back and placed his forehead against Ciel's. He lifted his hand from Ciel's thigh and removed his eye patch. While staring into mismatched eyes, Sebastian brought his hand back down to his thigh. With their contract seal glowing a bright purple.

"No ones stopping me my lord, you just have to tell me what you would like me to do and I'll do it. All you have to do is say it." Ciel noticed the smile tugging on the edge of Sebastian's lips. He might have a lot of control and pride but when it comes to sexual things, Ciel wasn't good at taking control and telling him exactly what he wanted. Sebastian knew this, and was using it to his advantage. He loved dirty talk. Ciel did too but he liked being talked to then being the one doing the talking. Sebastian doesn't mind doing the talking though, he loves everything about their relationship, sexual or not. They just fit together perfectly.

"Se-Sebastian, this is an order. T-touch me…have s-sex with me." Ciel cursed himself for stuttering.

"Of course, Ciel."

With their foreheads still placed together, Sebastian leaned forward and put his lips against Ciel's, softly. Ciel tried to put more force behind it by leaning in more but whenever he would lean in, Sebastian would back away, without breaking the kiss of course. Ciel groaned in frustration before bringing his hands up from his sides. He weaved his fingers into Sebastian's black hair and attempted to deepen the kiss and make it more intense. But much to his disappointment, their kiss stayed light and simple. Ciel wanted hard and intense, not this! He pulled away and looked at Sebastian's smiling face.

"What are you smiling about!? Kiss me right this time!"

Ciel grabbed his hair again and pulled him into a hard kiss. He moved his lips against Sebastian's but he wouldn't do the same. Ciel stuck his tongue out and ran it along his lower lip but his lips didn't move in the slightest. Ciel groaned again. He pulled his hands out of his hair and brought them down to Sebastian's hands that were still resting on his thighs. He grabbed them and started moving them up his body, to his chest, his fingertips resting on Ciel's now hard nipples.

"I ordered you to touch me. Are you disobeying me?"

"Of course not my lord, I apologize." Sebastian pinched both of Ciel's nipples making him jump. He continued to pinch and roll them between his fingers. Sebastian released Ciel's nipples and put one of his fingers on top of each of them. He rubbed them using his fingertips before flicking them. "Get on with it Sebastian…" He chuckled. He looked up at Ciel as he lifted the dress up just enough that his chest was exposed. He leaned forward, stuck his tongue out and flicked it over his nipple just once before doing it to the other and pulling away. Ciel groaned. "More…please Sebastian, stop teasing." He never really knew how he felt about begging. He knew Sebastian loved it and that's why he was doing this but Ciel didn't really know. He thought it could be sexy but at the same time it was pretty degrading. But when in bed, Ciel wasn't the one in control, he wasn't the master, Sebastian was.

"You love it when I tease you. Why would you tell me to stop? You did order me to touch you didn't you? I thought that's what I was doing."

Sebastian brought his hands down to Ciel's hips and lifted him onto the bed and laid him down before crawling on top of him. He stared into Ciel's eyes before leaning down and kissing him, this time, hard and intense. Ciel moaned into the kiss. Sebastian slipped his tongue passed his lips and rolled it around Ciel's. He kissed down his jaw to his neck. He bit, sucked, and licked up and down the length of his neck, stopping to suck right under his earlobe before rolling it between his teeth. Sebastian pulled away from Ciel's neck and tugged on the bottom of the dress hinting that he wanted to take it off. Ciel nodded. He grabbed the bottom of the dress and pulled it over his head leaving him in the corset and thong. Sebastian admired Ciel's body, despite his age he was still pretty child-like.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Ciel blushed and looked away. Sebastian chuckled. He leaned down and kissed him again, only this time, Ciel was the one to ask for entrance. Sebastian opened his mouth and met his tongue with his own. They rolled around one another before Ciel pushed him away, breaking the kiss. They looked into each others eyes. "More Sebastian. Please, I want more." He lifted his hips and ground his hard member against Sebastian's. Ciel closed his eyes and continued to rub them together, he was panting, and moaning louder the longer they continued. Sebastian smiled. He pushed Ciel's hips back down making him groan in disappointment. "It's easier when you're on top. You get more power and friction, like this…" He brought his hips down to Ciel's, pressing their clothed members together before he started grinding his hips making him cry out. "Ah! You're right….this is better. Mm, keep going. I want more. Ah, ah, mm." Sebastian stopped, and crawled off of Ciel.

"W-Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, don't worry."

A few seconds later, Ciel heard a cart rolling down the halls. He got up on his elbows and faced the wall. He watched as Sebastian walked in with an ice bucket."

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Well I'll show you. But first, we have to take off that corset."

Ciel shifted with his back facing Sebastian so he could take it off. He walked forward and started unlacing it. As he was doing so, he was also kissing and licking Ciel's neck and shoulders. With each lace he got off, the lower down his back he went. Sebastian was kissing and sucking down Ciel's spine making his back arch. Much to soon, the corset was off and Sebastian stopped.

"Lay down on your back."

Ciel did as he was instructed and laid down. Sebastian brought the cart closer to the bed, grabbed an ice cube and sat between his legs. He held the ice between his fingers and brought it up to Ciel's ear, rubbing it up and down, making him shudder from the cold. He continued to trial it lower, down his neck and shoulders to his chest and nipples. Sebastian stopped at his nipples and twirled the ice around each one before putting the ice in his mouth. He leaned forward and took Ciel's nipple into his mouth, pressing the ice to it before replacing it with his tongue that seemed like fire against his skin. "Ah…ah, mm." Sebastian smiled against his skin. He loved all the noises Ciel made. He continued to press the ice against his nipple before replacing it with his tongue. Sebastian began to move lower dragging the ice down his stomach to his navel. He dipped the ice inside before slipping his tongue in. Sebastian removed the ice from his mouth, reached over and grabbed another piece before he started running the ice up and down Ciel's inner thighs. "Ah, mm, t-that's really cold. I want…"

"What is it that you want?" Sebastian continued to rub the ice along his thighs before he removed the thong and brought the ice lower and started rubbing it against his entrance.

"Ah! I-I want something hot. I want your tongue on me."

Sebastian chuckled. However, he didn't stop rubbing the melting ice around Ciel's entrance. He then slid the ice inside. "Ahh! That's really fucking cold!"

He smirked before sliding his finger inside with it and started moving the ice around, pushing it in deeper. By now Sebastian knows exactly where Ciel's prostate is so he pushed the ice over to it and started to rub his prostate with the ice.

"Ahh! Fuck! Mmhm. Seba-Sebastian, take out the ice. Just use your finger. Please! It-it's really cold."

"But do you like it? Do you like the cold up against such a sensitive spot? It makes it feel even better doesn't it?"

Ciel whimpered. "Y-Yes…I-I like it. But I want more." Just then Sebastian put more pressure against his prostate and rubbed harder. "Seba-Sebastian! Fuck!" His back arched off the bed and he started thrusting himself down on his finger.

"Add another. Please!"

Sebastian did as he was asked and thrust a second finger inside, using both to rub his prostate.

"I'm gonna cum soon if you don't, ah, mm, stop."

"Do you want to cum Ciel?"

"N-Not yet…I want, I want you to tease me some more. I want to please you too."

Sebastian pulled out his fingers and began undressing. Once he was naked too, he crawled over to Ciel. He got up on his hand and knees and took the head of Sebastian's cock in his mouth. He sucked on it and licked the underside before taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. He swallowed around the head making Sebastian groan. He reached down and ran his fingers through Ciel's hair before grabbing and pulling on it. Ciel whimpered at the slight pain. He sat on his hands and knees working Sebastian with his tongue. He was so hard, he needed something inside him. Without even thinking, Ciel reached back and slipped his finger inside, moaning loudly around Sebastian. He opened his eyes and looked down a bit surprised. When Sebastian looked down he smirked. He loved how vulnerable he could make Ciel and how he could get him to do such lewd things. An Earl should never do such unspeakable things with anyone, let alone his butler. But here he was, Ciel Phantomhive, fingering himself while he gave his butler a blowjob.

Ciel released Sebastian's member from his mouth and just looked up at him. He didn't stop fingering himself though. "You're so beautiful Ciel. Come up here." Ciel got up on his knees and Sebastian leaned down and kissed him. Their tongues danced around one another while Ciel continued to moan into his mouth while he lightly rubbed his prostate. He made sure not to put to much pressure on it so he could last longer. As they kissed Sebastian reached down and pulled Ciel's fingers out making him groan in disappointment. "We both know that's my job."

"Then do your job."

Sebastian smiled.

"Actually, Sebastian? Can you…um…"

"Can I what?"

"Can you handcuff me, blindfold me and then use the ice again…?"

"I knew you would enjoy the ice play."

Sebastian pushed Ciel down onto the bed, reached over to the cart he had brought in earlier and grabbed the handcuffs he figured they might need. He cuffed Ciel to the headboard, found his tie on the ground and then blindfolded him. His breathing picked up. His arousal grew once that blindfold was tied around his head. Sebastian reached over and grabbed the ice, running it over Ciel's ear making him shiver. He dragged it down his neck before putting it into his mouth, and sucking on his neck. He would press the ice against his neck before replacing it with his tongue. "Ah ah, s-so cold." He trailed lower, pressing the ice against Ciel's nipples, and then going lower, dipping it into his navel. Sebastian could tell the ice cube was melting so he removed it from his mouth and slipped it inside Ciel. His mouth soon followed the ice cube. He leaned down and ran his tongue over his entrance. "Ahhh, Ngg. Mm, fuck yeah." Sebastian thrust his tongue in and out of his hole. He licked a trail from Ciel's entrance, up his balls and took all of him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head before deep-throating him and bobbing his head up and down, pressing his tongue against his shaft. "I-I'm getting close. Seba-Sebastian…"

Sebastian reached down and slipped his finger inside, rubbing his prostate. He could feel the ice cube, so he pushed his finger in deeper and again, pressed the ice to his prostate which threw Ciel over the edge. "Ah! Ha ha! Fuck. I'm cumming! I-I, SEBASTIAN!" He came into Sebastian's mouth and he happily swallowed it. He leaned forward and got on top of Ciel. He removed the blindfold before placing his hands on each side of his head and leaning down and kissing him. Ciel tugged on his restrains, he wanted to grab Sebastian's hair. He leaned down lower and attacked his neck, kissing and biting. Sebastian moved up to his ear and bit the lobe before rolling it between his teeth making Ciel whimper.

"What do you want Ciel? Tell me and I'll give it to you. Whatever you want. All you have to do is tell me." Sebastian whispered into his ear.

"I-I, I want you to…"

"To what?" Ciel could hear the smirk in his voice. Sebastian loved humiliating him and he couldn't deny that he loved it too. Losing control every once and a while was nice. That's why Ciel was so submissive to Sebastian. He secretly loved being dominated, but only Sebastian knew that.

"T-to…fuck me. I want you inside me."

"Yes my Ciel."

Sebastian kissed him one last time before leaning over and getting the lube out of the drawer. He kneeled between Ciel's legs while he rubbed the lube up and down his shaft and on his entrance before grabbing his legs and wrapping them around his waist so Ciel could feel him pressing against his entrance. He rocked his hips trying to push him inside but all he did was rub Sebastian's cock against his hole which just teased him.

"Hurry up."

Sebastian pulled Ciel's hips toward him so he slowly slid inside until he was all the way in and pressing against his prostate. He pulled out until only the head was left inside and thrust back in fast. He did that a few times just to tease Ciel before he actually started picking up a rhythm. "F-Faster, harder…." He picked up his pace, rubbing against his prostate before he shifted, making sure he hit it dead on. "AH! There! Keep going!" Sebastian continued to abuse his prostate until he reached down and wrapped his hand around Ciel's member, pumping it slowly. "Ahh, ha…m-move your hand…faster."

"Now we wouldn't want you finishing to early now do we?"

He tightened his grip but didn't go any faster. Sebastian released his cock for just long enough that he could throw Ciel's leg over his shoulder, getting in deeper. He then moved his hand back down and wrapped it around Ciel's member again, pumping him with the same slow pace. His other hand was gripping his hip with bruising force. Ciel continued to tug on the handcuffs causing his wrists to bleed. He didn't mind pain, so the cuts from the handcuffs and Sebastian's hand gripping him turned him on even more.

Sebastian could feel Ciel getting tighter so he picked up his pace and pumped him faster. "I'm close Sebastian…"

Sebastian leaned forward and whispered, "come for me Ciel," before licking his ear. That was it, those four words threw him over, and he was done. He came, convulsing underneath Sebastian. He came only a few seconds later, feeling Ciel muscles clench around him like that seems to get him every time. Once they rode out their orgasms, Sebastian rolled off Ciel and lay down next to him.

"Uncuff me and go run me a bath." Ciel managed to get out between pants.

"Of course."

Sebastian uncuffed Ciel and went to go run a bath. He just laid on the bed trying to catch his breath before he got up to join Sebastian. After only a few minutes, he came back in from the bathroom.

"Your bath is ready my lord."

"Wonderful. You're welcome to join me, we both need some cleaning." Ciel said with a small chuckle.

"I would love to."

When they got into the bathroom, Ciel was bent over a little crawling into the tub so Sebastian took his chance and smacked his ass, knocking him into the bathtub. Sebastian just laughed before crawling in with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about doing a showerbath scene for next chapter. Write a review and tell me what you think. Or if you have any other good ideas, feel free to write a review with your idea and I will gladly write a chapter for you. **


	7. A Stalker and Sex in the Bath

**A Stalker and Sex in the Bath**

Sebastian smacked Ciel's ass as he crawled into the tub, knocking him in. He chuckled before crawling in after him. Sebastian scrubbed him down until all the blood and semen was off Ciel before cleaning himself off. Once they were both clean, Ciel sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you Sebastian. I love everything we have together." Ciel stated with a smile.

"I love you too Ciel. We can't forget though, this never would've happened if I hadn't tied you down that day."

"I know, and I'm very glad you did."

Sebastian smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. When he pulled away he stared into mis-matched eyes. Ciel turned around so he was straddling his legs and kissed him, slipping his tongue passed his lips. They continued to battle with their tongues until Sebastian pulled away.

"Are you sure you're ready for round two? And if you are, wouldn't you rather continue this in your bed?"

"I'm always ready for round two with you. And no, I want to try it in the bath."

"As you wish my lord."

Sebastian lifted Ciel off of his lap and pressed him against the edge of the bath before pressing himself against him. He sat on his knees and lifted Ciel so he was once again straddling his knees, their semi-hard members pressed against one another. Sebastian grabbed his hands and held them above his head before kissing him. He slipped his tongue passed Ciel's lips and explored his mouth making him moan. He took his free hand and placed his behind his ear, massaging the lobe. He continued to play with Ciel's ear before dragging his hand lower until his fingers were resting on his nipple. He took it between his fingers and pinched making Ciel break the kiss and gasp. Sebastian continued his actions before lifting Ciel so his chest was no longer underwater. He leaned forward and took his nipple into his mouth, resting his hand on his hip. "Mm, ahh" He traced circles with his thumb on Ciel's hip before gripping it firmly.

"Please excuse me a moment."

Sebastian released Ciel's hands before getting out of the bath and walking into the bedroom. He finally came back with the handcuffs they had used just a few hours ago.

"Now I can use both my hands." He stated with a large grin.

"Just get back over here."

He crawled back into the bath with Ciel and handcuffed him to the towel rack at the other end of the tub.

"Now, where were we?"

"Right around here." Ciel arched his back so his chest came out farther, getting it closer to Sebastian. He leaned forward and took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked hard before returning his hand to his hip. He lifted his hips and sat underneath them, pressing their growing members together. Sebastian started grinding his hips against Ciel's, causing a wonderful friction between them. He released his nipple and kissed him, slipping his tongue inside and battling for dominance. He ground down harder making Ciel gasp and throw his head back. "Ah! Mm, fuck. So good." Sebastian continued to grind against him, keeping a tight grip on his hips as he leaned forward and attacked his neck. He placed open mouthed kisses along his jaw line, across his shoulder, under his ear and along the length of his neck. Sebastian stopped grinding and backed away a little, making sure he still remained on his lap. He brought his hands lower and placed them on Ciel's thighs, rubbing small circles with his fingers. Sebastian took one hand and slipped in between them, rubbing his entrance, applying more pressure the longer he rubbed until it finally slipped in. He thrust his finger in and out just to tease him before he started rubbing his prostate.

"Mm, you're so tight. I can't wait until I'm inside you. The way you're squeezing my finger, the way you'll feel around my cock will be ten times better don't you agree? You love how I fit inside you, how I fill you up."

Ciel whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Keep your eyes open. Look at me."

He opened his eyes and met them with Sebastian's. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes open and stare at him but it wasn't as easy as he thought. He continued to stare at Sebastian as he fingered him. He could see the passion and desire in his eyes and whenever his eyes would glow, Ciel's cock would twitch. All this time Sebastian had been rubbing his prostate lightly, just enough for it to feel good until he pressed against it and rubbed hard making Ciel's head fly back and his eyes close. "Ah! Fuck, fuck, Sebastian!" Sebastian smirked. He suddenly slowed his actions, almost stopping and turned to look at the door of the bathroom which was open slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I hear someone."

"Then what are you doing!? Stop! Pull your fingers out! If one of the servants sees us we'll…" Sebastian cut Ciel off with a kiss. He knew that they were going to be here any second so he slipped his tongue inside and started rubbing his prostate harder. Ciel let out a loud moan just as the eavesdropper came into the bathroom.

"OH BASSY!" Grell came bursting into the bathroom only to see Ciel handcuffed to a towel rack, kissing Sebastian while he was being fingered. Sebastian broke the kiss and turned to look at Grell, never removing his fingers or stopping rubbing his prostate. Ciel looked at Grell with half-lidded eyes. He was panting, his hair was wet and sticking to his face and his mouth was open, releasing moan after moan. Grell just stood in the doorway; he couldn't comprehend what was going on in front of him. Sebastian smirked at him.

"Can we help you with something?"

"So this little brat is why you never had an interest in me huh?"

"No that's not it; I just don't like you…at all."

Sebastian still didn't stop fingering Ciel. He was trying his hardest to not cum, moan or scream but it wasn't working very well because every time he would open his mouth to say something a moan would escape. His mind was fuzzy, he couldn't think straight, he didn't even know what to say or think but having someone else watch him be fingered was strangely erotic. He hated Grell and everything about him but this was turning him on, almost to the point of climax.

"Seba-Sebastian…Y-you need to stop. Now…." Sebastian looked over to Ciel. He could feel him getting tighter and when he looked into his eyes, well let's just say he knew that look. Ciel was going to cum. He leaned forward close to his ear.

"Exhilarating isn't it, having someone watching us. Go ahead, finish. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I-I can't, not with...Ah! Ha...him here."

"What are you two whispering about over there!? Stop this right now! Release him so I can kill him for having what I can't!" Grell was getting angry. He was jealous and the fact that Sebastian continued fingering Ciel right in front of him was pissing him off even more. He wanted Ciel dead. He wanted to kill him just like he killed Madame Red.

Sebastian's eyes lit up. "If you lay even a finger on him I will destroy you, understand. He is mine, body and soul and if you touch him with intentions of hurting him, you'll be dead faster than you can say fuck."

Hearing Sebastian say all of this and how possessive he was over him threw him over the edge. "AH! Fuck! Se-Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" He came, with Grell watching. Sebastian smiled. Grell's mouth fell open.

Sebastian turned back around and got real close to his ear. "I knew you could do it. It was so sudden though. Did you finish because of what I said?" His smile grew larger.

Ciel whimpered and nodded.

"Fuck you're so erotic."

"D-did he just…."

Sebastian turned back around to face Grell. "He did." Ciel's face heated up and turned red.

"You're mine Bassy! And just to prove it to you I'm going to kill him right here, right now!" Grell took a step closer to the bath. Sebastian removed his fingers from Ciel and stood up. He stalked over to Grell before he could take another step and grabbed him by the neck.

"I told you, if you lay even a finger on Ciel, I will destroy you."

"Ciel! You call him by his first name now! Isn't that against the promise or whatever it is?!"

"I was told I could call him Ciel when I wanted. But that doesn't really matter right now. What matters is that you plan on hurting him, and I won't allow that." His eyes lit up a bright pink and his grip tightened on Grell's throat.

"Get out." He growled. Sebastian could see the fear in Grell's eyes.

Grell had never seen this side of Sebastian. He found it terrifying and oddly sexy. Sebastian released his neck but he just stood there in terror.

"I told you to get out. Get out now before you die."

Grell just nodded and ran out of the bathroom and out the window. Sebastian turned around to face Ciel.

"Hard again?"

"Mm, you're so sexy when you get like that. Get back over here."

"I never knew you liked it when I got possessive and angry."

"Mhm."

"Maybe want some music? I think that'd be fun."

"Yeah that sounds interesting."

Sebastian walked out of the bath and went into the bedroom where he put on some music before going back to join Ciel in the bath. He crawled back in and kissed Ciel, running his fingers threw his hair before pulling his hair a little.

_Whoah whoah whoah yeah_

_Take off those heels,_

_Lay on my bed_

_Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair_

_Poison in our veins, but we don't even care_

_Candles dripping on your body _

_Baby this ain't truth or dare_

He kissed lower attacking his neck and ears. He went lower to his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it while playing with the other. "Ahh! Mm, fucking…ngg." Sebastian lifted Ciel's hips up and threw his legs over his shoulder so he was face to face with his cock. He licked the underside of it before taking the head in his mouth and sucking. He slid the entirety of Ciel's member into his mouth and swallowed around him before bobbing his head up and down.

_Everybody wonders where we've run off to_

_My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue_

_Naughty, let's get naughty_

_Girl it's only one or two_

_Fevers fucking running_

_Feel the heat between us two_

After what seemed like only seconds to Ciel, Sebastian stopped and moved down to his entrance. He ran his tongue over it before slipping it inside and moving it around. "Mmm! Fuck! Sebastian, fucking, ngg! He continued to lick his entrance while he removed one hand from his thigh and wrapped it around his cock, moving his hand slowly. He would pump him slowly, then go faster, then slow down again. He kept this rhythm until he could tell Ciel was getting close again so he stopped and removed his legs from his shoulders, placing them back in the water. Sebastian lined himself up with his entrance but didn't push forward just yet. "Sebastian…put it in. Hurry up." He pushed in and Ciel rolled his hips just to get some friction.

_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride_

_I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride_

_On you baby, on you lady_

_All night, all, all night_

_I'm gon' take care of your body _

_I'll be gentle, don't you scream_

_Getting hotter, make it softer_

_Feel your chest on top of me_

Sebastian kept a slow pace at first, and then he picked up speed. Once he noticed Ciel was getting into it and getting closer, he slowed back down. Every time he would notice him getting louder or getting tighter he would slow down, then slowly get faster, then slow down again.

"What did I tell you earlier? Look at me."

Ciel opened his eyes and stared at Sebastian. They kept eye contact for quite some time before Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel. When their lips touched, he pulled out until only the head was in and he slammed back in, hitting his prostate dead on and hard. "AHH! Ah, ha, ngg. Oh fuck! Se-Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!" Ciel was chanting his name as he slammed into his prostate. "I'm getting close. Really close…." Sebastian slowed down. "No…faster, harder. Please Sebastian…faster." Ciel started tugging on his handcuffs, opening the cuts he had made just a few hours ago.

"You closed your eyes again. Look at me. I'll go faster if you look at me."

Ciel opened his eyes and started at Sebastian. After a few moments of slow thrusting and intense eye contact, he finally sped up. The faster he went, the more water that would splash out of the bathtub, making a huge mess all over the floor.

_Oh, oh, oh, and we can go slow, slow_

_Yeah we can go slow, oh, oh, oh_

_Lay on your back_

_Like it right there_

_Don't have to say it twice love there's nothing here to fear_

_Taking it back, back to where it's clear_

_Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air_

Sebastian didn't slow down this time, he only went faster, hitting Ciel's prostate over and over again. "I'm close! Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian! Seba….Se…AHHHH OHHH FUCKING AHHHH!" Ciel came clenching around Sebastian, tipping him over the edge. When they both had road out their orgasms and came down from their highs, Sebastian uncuffed Ciel, dried him off and they went to bed. They were definitely dirtier coming out of the bath than they did going in but that's the point when you have sex in the bath right?


	8. A Striptease with Cat Ears

**A Striptease with Cat Ears**

Sebastian stood in the kitchen, just finishing dinner when the bell from Ciel's room went off. He pulled dinner out of the oven and proceeded to his room. Just before entering, he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

When he entered, he saw Ciel standing in front of a pole that stood at the end of his bed. He was fully clothed and still in the outfit he had put him in this morning, the only difference was, he had a pair of cat ears placed on his head and he was barefoot.

"What's all this?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"Just something else I thought we could try. Now, get undressed and lay on the bed." Sebastian did as he was told, got naked and laid down on the bed. Ciel walked over from the pole, pulled out the handcuffs from his bedside table and handcuffed him to his headboard. As he walked away Sebastian noticed that there was something large rolled up inside his underwear. Curiosity struck him as he stared at this vague bulge. He knew it wasn't his cock because it was behind him. He didn't have enough time to actually guess what it might've been because Ciel had reached the pole at the end of the bed.

"I must say my lord those ears truly are adorable. I think you should wear them more often."

Ciel just blushed and turned away, reaching for the radio that was a few feet away from him and pressed play.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra_

_Jessica won't play ball._

_Mandy won't share her friend Miranda _

_Doesn't anybody live at all?_

Ciel grabbed the pole in front of him and started spinning on it, wrapping his legs around it. He spun a few times before stopping and getting off the pole. He threw his coat across the room before reaching for his shirt and unbuttoning it. Once it was off, he threw it over by his coat. Ciel went back to his pole and resumed his dancing.

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_Got a number from the bathroom stall. _

_Brandy just got way too much baggage and that shit just gets old. _

_But I got a girl_

_Who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go and…_

He gripped the pole with his legs as he spun upside-down, staring at Sebastian who was already hard. Ciel got off the pole, pressed his bare back against the cold metal and began grinding against it while removing his pants. Once they were off, he stepped out of them and kicked them across the room, never breaking eye contact with Sebastian.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow _

_Because that's porn star dancin'_

Ciel turned around, wrapped his hands around the pole and stuck his ass out. The bulge in his underwear was a lot more noticeable now that he wasn't wearing any pants but Sebastian was still clueless as to what it might be. He looked over his shoulder at him and shook his ass before smacking it.

_She don't play nice she makes me beg_

_S__he drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_Porn star dancin' _

He spun around the pole doing things that Sebastian had no idea he could do. He tried to think where Ciel might've learned how to do this or when he had the time to learn it but his mind was blank. All he could focus on was Ciel. The longer this went on, the harder Sebastian got. He wanted his underwear off. He wanted to see that gorgeous ass he had fucked so many times. He was also still curious as to what the bulge was. Luckily for him he didn't have to wait much longer because soon enough, Ciel got off the pole and oh so slowly slid his underwear down revealing a tail that was attached to some anal beads that were inside.

_Your body's lightin' up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a…_

_Stacey's gonna save herself for marriage _

_But that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at _

_But I want girls gone wild_

"I am thoroughly impressed. I never thought you would go to such an extent for me."

"What do you mean?"

"My lord, you have beads in your ass connected to a tail and cat ears on your head. I can safely assume that you did that for me."

"Well do you like it? The cat ears and tail I mean?"

"How could I not? You dancing on a pole and stripping for me while wearing cat ears and a tail. This is probably one of the best things we've done so far."

Ciel smiled and turned back to his pole. He wrapped his small hands around it and started dancing again. He spun, wrapping his legs around the pole, his hard member rubbing against the cold metal. With his legs still around the pole, he let go with one hand and reached down to the lubed up tail, he gripped it and started thrusting the beads in and out while rubbing himself against the metal. Sebastian's eyes widened and his cock twitched as he watched. "Ahh, ahh, ngg. Mmm, fuck! Se-Sebastian! I-I want you. I want you right where my tail is…I want you inside me!" Sebastian smirked.

_But I know a place_

_Where they put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go _

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's porn star dancin'_

"I think you can go a little longer. Go on, keep dancing."

Ciel let go of the tail and resumed grinding against the pole. He let go with his hands and fell backwards so he was upside-down with his back pressed against the pole. He let himself slowly slide down the pole until his head touched the ground before letting go with his legs and letting them fall to the floor. He stood up and walked over to Sebastian who was rock hard. Ciel knew that he didn't need to order Sebastian to not move or to not break the handcuffs because he could tell he was enjoying this as much as he was. When he finally reached Sebastian, he leaned down and kissed him, immediately slipping his tongue inside.

"Eager are we?" Sebastian said with a smile.

Ciel just moaned in response until he pulled back in need of air. "I've been waiting all day for this. I had the pole installed a few hours ago while you were busy. I know you so I was afraid you would know that someone was in the house and go to look so I made sure to tell them to be as quiet as possible. By the look on your face when you walked in and saw the pole I assume you had no idea?"

"Well I heard people walking around but I was so busy taking care of those three idiots that when I finally had free time they were gone. I never would've expected this is why they were here."

Ciel smiled before crawling on top of Sebastian, straddling his hips. He could feel Sebastian's hard member pressing against his back. He reached behind him and wrapped his small hands around his erection. He then moved back so he was resting between his legs. Ciel used his other hand to grab his own and press them together. He used both hands to pump their erections while he slowly thrust his hips, creating more friction. "Mm, fuck Ciel."

"Ahh ha, Se-Sebastian…I-I want you. I need you."

"I think you can go a little longer. Waiting will make it even better."

"Then, will you play with my tail."

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's eagerness. "Take off these handcuffs and I'll do whatever you want me to."

Ciel let go of their aching members and unlocked the handcuffs. As Sebastian sat up, he turned around so his ass was facing him and he was facing Sebastian's cock. He took hold of the beads that were connected to the tail and began thrusting them in and out, occasionally twisting them. "Ahh! Fucking, oh that's so good!" Sebastian reached forward with his other hand and rubbed the head of Ciel's cock with the pad of his index finger. Soon after he wrapped his hand around his cock while he continued to fuck Ciel with the tail. He tightened his grip on his cock and pumped him slowly.

"I love how kinky you are Ciel. You're getting close aren't you? And it's all because I'm fucking you with a tail."

Ciel whimpered. "Yes, I-I am. I'm really close…Just please, don't stop. Ahh, mm…ngg! Yeah, fuck me. Fuck me hard!"

"Mm, I won't stop as long as you keep moaning for me Ciel…Let me hear you." Sebastian pushed the tail in deeper before thrusting it in and out quickly while he continued to slowly pump Ciel's hard member.

"Ahh! Ngg! Fuck Se-Sebastian! Oh, I'm close! Don't stop. Don't…Don't."

Ciel leaned down and licked the head of Sebastian's cock, startling him. He quickly took the head into his mouth and sucked on it while flicking his tongue over the slit. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. He bobbed his head up and down, pressing his tongue against his length. Sebastian's grip tightened around Ciel's cock and thrust the tail in hard making him cry out, sending wonderful vibrations down the length of his cock. Sebastian groaned at the feeling.

"You're becoming so tight it's almost difficult to keep moving the tail. Does it feel good? You feel like you could cum any second now don't you?"

Ciel just whimpered as Sebastian continued to pleasure him, once again sending those delicious vibrations down his cock. They both continued pleasing the other until Ciel used Sebastian's weakness against him and very lightly ran his teeth up the length of his hard member, making him thrust the tail in almost violently, hitting his sweet spot hard. Ciel's head flew back, releasing his cock in the process and he came. Sebastian continued to move the tail and pump him slowly until he had come down from his high. Ciel turned around, straddling his hips once again. He leaned forward and attacked his neck, placing open mouthed kisses up and down, occasionally stopping to take his earlobe between his teeth. Sebastian moaned quietly before wrapping his arms around Ciel's back and running his nails up and down his spine.

He leaned in close to his ear, his hot breath ghosting over it making Ciel shudder. "You look delectable my lord, it's really too bad that I'm going to have to remove the tail. Oh, but don't worry, I'll replace it with something bigger. Something that will make you scream and writhe underneath me."

Ciel turned his head so his lips were pressed against his ear, "Mm, I can't wait. I want it."

Sebastian chuckled. "Tell me what you want."

"You..."

"And what do you want me to do my lord?"

"I want you to take out the tail and replace it with your cock. I want you to dominate me and bite me and mark me so everyone knows that I belong to you. I want everything you can give and I want it hard and I want it rough." Ciel licked the shell of his ear before flicking his tongue over the lobe and taking it between his teeth. Sebastian growled deep in his throat before grabbing Ciel's sides and flipping them over so he was hovering over him. He stared down at him like he was his prey, eyes glowing pink. He leaned forward and tilted Ciel's neck to the side so he had more access. His fangs poked out from under his lips as he placed a light kiss to the side of his neck before opening his mouth and biting his shoulder hard. His back arched and he let out a strangled cry. Sebastian had broken the skin and drawn blood that was slowly leaking down his shoulder. "Ahh…ahh. Ha, fuck! Se-Sebastian…"

He licked up the blood off his shoulder and when he pulled back and looked into Ciel's eyes, those eyes, they were the eyes of a demon. They were different than the ones he had seen just a few seconds ago. They were controlling and dangerous. They weren't pink anymore, no, they were red. Ciel stared; he had never seen this side of Sebastian before. He found that the longer they stared into each others eyes, the more painful his erection became. Ciel had told Sebastian that he wanted him to be dominated and that's exactly what he was doing but this was different. This wasn't some; "handcuff me and do what you want to me" dominate, no. This is how a demon takes control, how a demon dominates and Ciel found it unbelievable sexy.

Sebastian leaned down and started kissing and sucking his collarbone, leaving purple hickeys. He moved a little lower and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it. He continued down his stomach, leaving mark after mark, until he reached his groin, going straight to his thighs and leaving a few more hickeys before reaching down and taking out the tail. Ciel whimpered at the loss. He reached over and grabbed the lube and coated his cock with it before lining up with his entrance. He leaned over Ciel and got close to his ear, licking the shell before nibbling on the lobe. "I'm going to fuck you hard and rough, just like you asked. I'm going to go until you can't walk tomorrow, let alone sit. I won't hold back." Ciel whimpered as his cock twitched and became painfully hard.

"I don't want to be able to sit or walk. I want to be sore. Fuck me Sebastian."

Sebastian quickly thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot immediately making Ciel cry out. He didn't slow down, he went hard and fast, burying himself deep inside. "Ahhh! So good! Ngg, you're going so fast. So deep! Ah ha ah." Sebastian mercilessly thrust into Ciel, hitting his prostate hard. "Ngg, Ciel…you're so tight. I've been waiting to bury myself deep inside you. Feel you clench around me when you finish."

"I'm already getting close." Ciel reached down and wrapped his hand around his aching member and began stroking it, hoping he could finally reach his peak. He was so hot and so close to release he could practically taste it. Sadly, Sebastian smacked his hand away. "You can't cum just yet. Don't you want to prolong this for a little while longer?"

"Yes but, I'm so close. I-I need it. Let me cum please Sebastian. Please...master, let me cum." Sebastian's eyes went wide. He had wondered what it would be like if they role-played and switched places, Ciel being the servant and Sebastian being the master but he didn't think Ciel would be for it so he never mentioned it. Maybe he was wrong; he did just get called master. "Yes that's right, I am your master. Beg for it. I want to hear you beg for me to let you finish."

"Please master! I need it, I need you! The way you're filling me up and keep hitting my sweet spot, I just can't take it anymore! Let me cum. Let me cum master!"

"Good boy." Sebastian reached down and wrapped his hand around Ciel's cock and started pumping him quickly and in time with his thrusts. The second his hand began moving up and down, Ciel got tighter, showing how close he really was. "Oh fuck! Master! Fuck me, Ahhhh! I'm going to cum! I'm…I…ah ha ngg! Master!" Ciel screamed as his orgasm coursed through him, shooting his seed across his stomach, a little dripping down Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian groaned, cumming only a few thrusts after Ciel. Out of all the times they've had sex, that was the tightest Ciel had ever been when cumming. Sebastian pulled out and dropped on the bed next to him. He looked over at Ciel and saw that he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. So he got up and went into the bathroom, grabbed a wet a cloth and returned to the bed to wipe the cum of Ciel's stomach. Once he was clean, Sebastian crawled back in bed and lay down next to Ciel, pulling him into his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"You calling me master was one of the sexiest things you have ever said during sex. But I just have to wonder, why?"

"Because when we're in bed, I have no control, I give it all to you. So in a way, you are the master when we have sex. It was something I didn't even really think about it; I just said it."

"I've thought about asking you to role-play where I'm the master and you're the servant but you're so stubborn I didn't think you'd be for it."

"Role-playing doesn't sound all that bad, maybe not as master and servant because, well, that's obvious but role-playing as like, teacher and student or something like that sounds pretty hot."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Sebastian stated with a smirk.

Ciel just smiled, pressing himself closer to Sebastian.

"Um, Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm terribly sorry. Dinner is now cold."

"Don't worry about it. I just want to sleep. Just make sure to bring me a big breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been out with my friends a lot lately. When school starts I will update as quickly as I can but you know, homework and shit. So updates will be slow but I will get them to you guys when I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^<strong>


	9. Sin-filled Confessions

**Sin-Filled Confessions**

Sebastian and Ciel walked the streets, working on another case for the queen. The sky was cloudy and the longer they stayed out, the more it looked like it was going to rain. They continued walking for about another hour investigating when Ciel felt a few raindrops hit his face. "Sebastian, it's starting to rain. We need to take shelter somewhere." Sebastian looked around and quickly found somewhere they could go. "This way my lord." He grabbed Ciel's hand and started dragging him to the church doors. Before they could get inside it started to pour, getting them both soaking wet. They entered the church and closed the doors behind them.

"Really Sebastian? A church?"

"A bit ironic isn't it?" Sebastian chuckled.

"From the looks of it, no one is here. We'll just have to stay here until the rain lets up."

Sebastian smirked. He had an idea. No one was around and they had nothing to do until the rain stopped and god knows when that'll be. "Would you like to play a game to pass the time my lord?"

"I suppose. What do you have in mind?"

"You confess all your sins in that confession box over there. I'll be the priest and listen to what you have to say and you tell me all about how you've sinned."

"You're going to be the priest? You, a demon, roleplaying as a priest." Ciel laughed.

"That's why they call it roleplaying. It'll be fun."

"Alright fine. It sure beats sitting here doing nothing."

They both walked over to the confession box and stepped in, Sebastian entering on the left, Ciel on the right, both locking the door behind them. "Okay, tell me how you've sinned."

"I don't know how to do this! Do I look like a person who would go to church!? The person with a demon butler!"

"Just wing it. Do your best."

"Um, forgive me father for I have sinned?" The sentence coming out as more of a question than a statement.

"Go on, tell me."

Ciel hesitated, not really sure how to do this but he did know that sex was a sin and he's been having sex almost everyday for the last year or so, so he decided to tell him about that. "For about the last year, I have been sleeping with my male butler."

"It's alright. Tell me more."

"Well it isn't just normal sex. We use toys and other things like that. I'm and S&M freak. I love when he whips me, spanks me, bites me. I'm very submissive to him. We have sex all the time, almost everyday, at least once a day."

"What kind of toys have you used?"

"We've used a vibrator, a whip, a cock ring, he's dripped candle wax on my naked body. We've even had sex in the dressing room at a clothes store. He's a bit of an exhitbitionist so when we're caught doing things he normally doesn't stop. Like the time we had sex in the bath and someone came in but he never stopped." Ciel felt his pants start to tighten and become uncomfortable. He looked down and he could clearly see the growing bulge in his pants.

Sebastian who was sitting on the other side of the box smirked. Being a demon, he could smell when Ciel was turned on, and he could smell his desire. "So this kind of sex is normal for you two?"

"Yes father. And even now, I'd like to have him fuck me."

"I don't think a noble such as yourself should be performing such lewd acts with someone, let alone your butler. You need to be punished."

Ciel's cock twitched at his tone of voice. "W-What do you mean punished?" All he heard was silence, no movement, nothing.

"Se...I mean, father? What do you mean I have to be punished?"

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, startling him. "Ciel let me in." He stood up off the bench and unlocked the door. Sebastian walked into the box, pushing Ciel up against the wall, making him fall and land on the bench. He locked the door and bent down, placing his forehead against Ciel's, their noses touching. He could feel Sebastian's hot breath ghosting over his lips. He leaned in for a kiss but before their lips could touch, Sebastian took his hands and placed them on his cheeks. Ciel's ear between his index finger and thumb. He then pulled his face forward, crashing their lips together making him whimper. He slipped his tongue in and they danced around one another until Sebastian sucked on Ciel's bottom lip, nibbling on it.

Sebastian pulled away and lifted him off the bench, sitting down and placing Ciel on his lap. "Now, why don't we take off these wet clothes?" Ciel nodded eager to get the, not only restricting, but wet attire off. He stood, removing his clothes piece by piece until he was naked, his half-hard erection on display. "Alright, your turn." Ciel sat, giving Sebastian more room to undress. Once he was in his boxers, he sat back down. Ciel straddling his hips once again.

"So it seems you got hard from simply talking about our sex life. Is that true?"

Ciel blushed and nodded yes. "And you said that you would like for me to fuck you right now. Is that also true?"

"Yes...father."

Sebastian leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and sucking on it. "I'll obey your request. I'll bite you and spank you and fuck you so hard you can't walk when we're done."

Ciel shivered at his words. "I want my legs to be useless. I want you to have to carry me out of this church."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian immediately attached his lips to Ciel's neck and sucked, leaving a large purple hickey. He licked down to his shoulder where he bit down, just hard enough for it to feel good. He continued along his collarbone, biting and sucking. "Ahh, mm...lower. Go lower."

"You mean here." Sebastian stuck his tongue out and ran it over his nipple, making Ciel shudder. He took it into his mouth and sucked, making his back arch. He gripped his hair, pulling lightly making Sebastian groan. Ciel leaned down, realizing he had easy access to his ear. He licked the shell before flicking his tongue over the lobe, then sucking on it. Sebastian's grip tightening on his hips, bruising him slightly. He grazed his teeth against his nipple making Ciel's grip on his hair tighten. He soon did the same to his ear, causing Sebastian's grip to tighten even more. When he finally stopped playing with his nipples, he leaned back and saw that each nipple had a large purple hickey surrounding it.

Ciel ground his hips down, rubbing their hard members together, making them both groan. He continued thrusting his hips, rubbing Sebastian's clothed member against his. Ciel reached down and removed his cock from its confinements. He wrapped his hand around both of them and began a slow rhythm, thrusting his hips up while slowly stroking both cocks. "Ahh ahh, Se-Sebastian...Ha ngg."

"Mm, Ciel. Keep going."

Suddenly, the doors to the church opened and they heard voices. Ciel's hands quickly let go and moved them back to Sebastian's shoulders. "Wow, it's really coming down out there huh?" They heard one of the intruders say. "Yeah. Hopefully it will have stopped by the time the service is over." Replied the other.

"Service! Sebastian!? What the fuck do we do? We can't leave while people are in the church. They'll see us both exit from the same side and they'll have questions! It'll be even worse because I'm a noble!"

"We'll just have to stay in here until the service is over and everyone is gone. We have no other choice my lord." They both kept their voices low so only they could hear the other. Ciel was freaking out.

Soon, the church was full and the service had began. There were no confessions today and the door to the confession box was locked so they didn't have to worry about anyone coming in. But they were still stuck in there for at least another hour, if not longer. Sebastian, being an exhibitionist, reached down and grabbed Ciel's cock that was still half hard and started pumping it, slowly bringing it back to life. He jumped, almost letting out a gasp. "What are you doing!? We can't have sex in a church! Especially when there is a service going on! Se..." Before he could finish his sentence, his grip tightened on his cock and his hand sped up, making his eyes squeeze shut and his hand cover his mouth.

Sebastian just smirked. "Consider this a test; let's see how well you can keep quiet. If you're heard, that means we will have been caught having sex in a church; and being a Phantomhive, you wouldn't want to be caught doing such inappropriate things with your male butler now do you?"

Ciel whimpered, biting his hand. He was loud in bed so trying to be quiet was not an easy task. They have done things in public once before but they were alone so he didn't have to worry about keeping his voice down. But now, there was a church full of people, some only a few feet from the box. He really had to be quiet; if not, they would be caught. And Ciel, being a noble, would be so fucked.

Sebastian continued to stroke Ciel's cock, making him squirm. He wanted to hear him so bad. He loved every little sound he made, especially when he came. To Sebastian, that was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. It wasn't just the noises he made either. It was the faces and body movements when he would thrust into him. Whatever he did, Ciel had the sexiest reaction to it, whether it be his moans or his movements.

Ciel leaned forward, removing his hand from his mouth and bit down hard on Sebastian's shoulder when he ran his thumb over the head a few times. He could taste blood but was more focused on trying not to scream. Sebastian groaned. He loved the feeling of Ciel's teeth digging into his shoulder. He wanted to bury himself deep inside that small body, going hard and fast but he knew he couldn't. If he went to fast the confession box would shake, giving them away.

Ciel released his shoulder and turned his head to kiss and lick at his neck. "I want you to fuck me." He thrust his hips up into Sebastian's hand. "Please, bury yourself inside of me." He reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping him in rhythm with Sebastian's hand. "I want you to spank me..."

"I'm sorry. I can't. It would be too loud." Sebastian used his free hand to reach back and grab Ciel's ass, gripping it firmly. He slipped his fingers between his cheeks and tapped at his entrance, making him whimper quietly in his ear. "Ciel, can you grab my shirt for me?"

He crawled off Sebastian's lap and grabbed his shirt for him. He reaches into the breast pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Do you always carry that around or did you plan this somehow?"

"Now how could I have predicted it would rain and we would be stuck in this church?"

"I guess you have a good point." Ciel crawled back on his lap, Sebastian coating his fingers in a good amount of lube before slipping two inside Ciel. He groaned but it still wasn't enough. He needed to be filled. He needed him to thrust into him.

Sebastian curled his fingers, rubbing against Ciel's prostate making him moan a bit to loud. "Shh. Remember there are people out there that could hear you." He had completely forgot about where they were and that there were people not to far from the box there were currently occupying.

"Did you hear that?" One of the church goers muttered to the person next to them.

"Yeah I did. What was it?"

"Shit, someone heard me!" Ciel whispered. He started to panic until Sebastian curled his fingers into his prostate once again, making his mind get fuzzy. He continued his actions until Ciel had bit his had so hard there was a small line of blood running off his palm. Sebastian took his hand out of his mouth and licks the cut, cleaning the blood off his hand. Ciel's cock twitches when he began sucking on his fingers while staring him dead in the eye.

"Fuck me, right now. Fill me up. I want you to thrust into me until I can't walk. You do promise me that did you not?"

Sebastian chuckled. " I did. Disappointingly, I can't go to fast. With my strength we would probably break the confession box."

Ciel pouted but nodded. "I want you inside me now."

He reached for the lube and used his hand to coat Sebastian's cock. He lifted his hips and placed the head at his entrance before slowly lowering himself. "You're so fucking tight. Mm..."

"Ahh ha oh fuck. You're so big. Fuck me Sebastian." That's all he needed to hear. He grabbed Ciel's hips and pulled him down, burying himself to the hilt. He squeezed his cock in the best way, and how hot he was, Ciel was perfect in everyway. He wished he could pound into his like there was no tomorrow.

Sebastian lifted Ciel until only the head was in before quickly pulling him back down. He repeated this a few times before he began bouncing up and down on his cock. He tried his hardest not to moan and he was doing okay but he was nervous he would scream when he climaxes because that's what he always does. He gets louder and louder and then every time, a scream would be ripped from his throat. He wasn't too worried about it. He was more focused on the immense pleasure as he bounced, his ass hitting Sebastian's thighs.

Sebastian couldn't take this slow pace. Neither of them could. They both liked it hard and fast and this slow thrusting was killing them. Ciel leaned forward and started kissing and biting his neck hoping it would help him finish. He didn't even know if he'd be able o finish with this slow pace. "Faster. Harder. I need it. I need you to fuck me like the demon you are." Ciel turned his head and bit down on his shoulder again, drawing blood or the second time. Sebastian's eyes lit up that dark red. "Are you sure you want to take that chance? We will easily be caught." He didn't know. His body craved the man inside him and he needed it hard and fast. He needed to be punished for his sins. He wanted Sebastian to spank him and fuck him into next week. "How about after the service, we go for round two in here."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel resumed his bouncing. Sebastian was trying his hardest not to flip the boy over and take him from behind. His grip on his hips tightened, trying to restrain himself. Ciel lifted his hips and stayed that way, keeping only the head of Sebastian's cock inside.

He couldn't take it. He slammed his back down, hitting his prostate hard. Ciel bit his hand to suppress a moan but Sebastian still heard a small whimper escape. "Are you close? You're getting pretty tight."

"Mhm. Keep going."

The voices outside the box got louder and Sebastian heard people beginning to leave. "People are leaving. Keep your voice down for a little longer."

"I don't think I can. I'm close...really. Mm! Ahh, fuck!" Sebastian removed one of his hands from his hip and covered Ciel's mouth. Still thrusting into him as quickly as he could considering the circumstances. Ciel released moan after moan, not really caring anymore if anyone heard, until he finally reached his peak. "Ahh! Se-Sebastian!" He came all over their chests. Sebastian continued to fuck him, going a bit faster.

People were exiting the church quickly, leaving less people to hear them. Sebastian was able to finish despite the slow pace they had, he came with a groan, releasing his seed inside Ciel. Neither of them moved, Sebastian's cum slowly running down Ciel's thighs.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the church was empty once again. Ciel lifted his hips, allowing Sebastian to slip out of him. He stood, cum running down his legs. "What are we gonna do about this?" Ciel touched Sebastian's cum that was slowly seeping out of him. He chuckled. "Turn around and place your hands on the door. He did as he was told and stuck his ass out.

Sebastian got up off the bench and kneeled behind Ciel. He started cleaning up his thighs, licking up his cum. Once his thighs were clean, he moved to his entrance, cleaning that too. Ciel began mewling again, only this time, he didn't hold back. "Ahh, mm! Fuck! Ngg...Se-Sebastian!" Said man slipped his tongue inside, wiggling it around. Once he believed he was clean enough he stood, smacking Ciel's ass. "Mm, yeah. Do it again" Sebastian brought his hand back and swung forward, smacking his ass so hard he actually fell forward, his head hitting the door. He was getting hard again, they both were. Sebastian spanked Ciel again, the sound resonating throughout the empty building. "Again! Do it again!" Sebastian laughed at his eagerness but happily obliged, leaving another red hand-print on his ass.

"Fuck me Sebastian! I want you to pound into me until this box falls apart. I need it, the first time wasn't fast enough. It wasn't hard enough. Fuck me! I'm begging you!" Sebastian's cock twitched and he smirked. He grabbed Ciel's hips, lining himself up with his entrance. He entered him in one thrust, and start moving immediately. He needs it hard and fast just as much as Ciel does. "Ahh! Mm, yes...fuck me. Fuck me like the demon you are!" Sebastian growled and sped up to an inhuman speed. He hit his prostate with every thrust.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's torso with one hand and his right leg with his other. He lifted him so his back was pressed against his chest and lifted his leg to get in deeper. He turned them so his back was pressed against the wall and Ciel was facing the wall the separated the left and right sides of the confession box. They were going so fast, Ciel had to place his hands on the wall in front of him to keep himself from falling. Sebastian had a tight grip on him but the leg he was standing on wasn't going to support him for much longer. "Ahh! I'm going to cum! I...Sebastian! Se-Sebastian!" He sped up once again, pounding into Ciel's prostate. Just before he came, the wall he was supporting himself on gave out and collapsed, falling into the other side of the box. He came only seconds after, Sebastian having to hold him upright because his leg gave out like the wall had. He kept thrusting into Ciel, trying to find his release. It didn't take long before Sebastian came, once again, filling Ciel.

Sebastian's grip loosened and Ciel fell to the floor, his legs completely useless. He sat on the floor trying to catch his breath. When he had finally come down from his high and his breathing was normal, he looked up at Sebastian. "I think that was the best sex we've ever had. I mean, the wall broke." They both laughed.

"I did everything you asked didn't I?"

"Yes you did. I don't think I can walk…" Sebastian chuckled. He lifted Ciel so he was sitting on the bench and after cleaning him up, he dressed him before dressing himself. Once they were dressed, he picked him up and carried him out of the church. "We should probably never go in that church again." Ciel laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Is that even a question? We broke the fucking confession box!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, yes we did."

"It was worth it, definitely worth it. I wonder what they're going to say when they see the condition we left their confession box in."

"Would you like me to sneak back there tonight and fix it?"

"No. I'd rather leave it the way it is." Ciel smiled.

"Yes, my lord."


	10. Riding Crops and Classroom Sex

**Riding Crops and Classroom Sex**

**This chapter is set in the public school arc. I'm not going to put much detail into the actual plot of the arc partly because I'm not good at writing plot...if you could've have guessed. Also I don't want to ruin the story for people who haven't read the manga. I hope you enjoy!**

Ciel laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He was working on a case for the queen at the moment. He had to investigate a school hoping to figure out why a man name Derrick Arden was missing. They haven't been there for long but so far they haven't uncovered much useful information.

It was lights out but he wasn't tired. He has been laying there for at least an hour. He has been debating sneaking out and visiting Sebastian in his classroom for about a half hour now and he was seriously considering doing it. Lights out was an hour ago and he doubted anyone would catch him if he left but he didn't want to mess up this case. "Fuck it." Ciel thought. He climbed out of bed, got dressed and snuck out the door, hoping that he wouldn't wake his roommate.

He tip-toed through the halls to Sebastian's classroom. When he opened the door he noticed someone was in the room with him. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Both men looked up. The student he was with stood, collected his things, thanked Sebastian for tutoring him and left. "Hn. You seem to be popular, professor Michealis"

"I suppose you could say that." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

Ciel walked away from the door and approached Sebastian. "You should be in your room. It's after curfew you know."

"I know, but I wanted to visit you. And do this." Ciel stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Sebastian's. He slipped his tongue inside and rolled it around his. He moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his partners neck. Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's hips and pulled him closer, biting his bottom lip. Sebastian pulled away, glanced at the door briefly before pushing Ciel up against a bookcase, covering his mouth. Someone had followed him here. Sebastian hid him under his coat and waited for the intruder to pass. Once the coast was clear, he let Ciel out. "Was that really necessary?"

"Someone followed you. I had to hide you in case they walked in. Did I hurt you?"

Ciel laughed. "After all this time, you pushing me against a bookcase is like getting a paper cut."

"I suppose you're right but as your professor, I believe you have to be punished for sneaking out of your room."

Ciel felt a shiver travel down his spine. He loved it when Sebastian said that, when he would punish him. There was no better feeling than when he would crack a whip on his ass or refuse to fuck him no matter how much he begs. "What are you going to do to me professor?"

"Hm, I was just trying to decide that myself...ah I know the perfect punishment." Sebastian walked over to his desk and picked up the riding crop that was placed on it. "Now, come here."

Ciel walked over to Sebastian trying not to act excited. They had never used a riding crop before. Just the thought of him spanking him with it made him hard. "Alright, remove your pants and bend over the desk." He slowly slid his pants and underwear down around his ankles and bent over the desk like Sebastian had ordered him to.

"Now, would you care to explain why you were out after curfew Phantomhive?"

"Um, I-I.." Sebastian smacked his ass with the crop.

"Wrong answer. Tell me why you were out after curfew." Sebastian didn't raise his voice but he spoke with a growl. One that excited Ciel.

He tried to think of a reason but nothing came to him. Suddenly, the crop came back down on his ass making him whimper and cry out. "Ah! I'm sorry professor! I-I...it was so hot in my room I.." He couldn't even finish his sentence before Sebastian hit him again, only this time, on this thighs. "Ahh! Fuck! Se..I mean, professor!" He was hit again.

"Don't use such foul language. Now Phantomhive, give me a good reason as to why you were out of your room this late."

"I-I don't have a reason! I wasn't tired so I wanted to go for a short walk. I heard you in here so I thought I would say hello. I'm sorry professor!" Ciel was so hard it was almost painful. With every hit from the riding crop his cock would rub against the rough wood of Sebastian's desk.

"I am a teacher at this school. Did you really think I wouldn't punish you like the other teachers?"

"I don't know..." Another smack, hitting his ass once again. "Ahh! Sebastian! More, d-do it again."

Another smack. "You are to address me as professor unless I say otherwise."

"Alright. Now please professor...do it again!"

"I never realized you liked this kind of stuff Phantomhive. It surprises me even more that you're enjoying it even though your professor is the one punishing you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I've found you attractive for a while now and I've thought about us doing things like this and having it actually happen is a dream come true. Now please professor Michealis, do it again." Another smack.

"Is that why you left your dorm room even though you knew it was past curfew? What were you hoping to accomplish coming to visit me so late? Is this what you were hoping for?" Sebastian brought the riding crop back and smacked Ciel's ass with it, hitting him hard, leaving another red mark on his perfect skin. His ass was beet red by now and his cock was rock hard and dripping.

"I-I don't know why I left. I just felt like coming to see you! I guess part of me was hoping that having the two of us alone in a classroom could possibly lead to something. I'm sorry professor." Another hard smack. "Ahh! Yess, that's it...Professor? W-will you..touch me? I-I need it, please."

"Where do you want me to touch Phantomhive?"

"Um...I-I don't really care. I just want to feel your hands on me. I…" Another.

"You should know by now that I am not a patient man. Tell me what you want me to do." He pressed his body against Ciel's and licked the shell of his ear. "Do you want me to fuck you? Hm? Or maybe you want me to suck you off? I need to know. If you don't tell me how can you expect me to know what you want me to do to you."

Ciel whimpered at his words. "I-I want you to tease me. I liked being teased to the point where I have to beg you t-to put it inside me."

Sebastian smirked before standing behind Ciel again. He hit him with the crop one last time before placing it down somewhere nearby. "Turn around and look at me." He did as he was told and turned to face Sebastian. "Step out of your pants." Ciel took a step forward and stepped out of his pants before kicking them out of the way. Sebastian stalked toward him, pressing his chest against his and looking down into his eye. He lifted his hand and removed his eyepatch so he could see both eyes.

"Professor…" Ciel whimpered out. He wasn't to sure as to why he said it but Sebastian had a positive reaction. He stared up at him with mis-matched orbs, watching as his eyes turned red and lit up, making him shiver with excitement. Sebastian reached down and started to unbutton Ciel's uniform, only breaking eye contact for a second. Once the coat was off, he moved on to his shirt, slowly undoing button by button.

Ciel stared up at him with lust filled eyes as he felt his shirt slid off his shoulders. "Your turn professor. Take off your clothes."

Sebastian chuckled. "Not just yet Phantomhive. That'll come a little later. Now, get back on my desk." Ciel pushed himself up onto the desk, hung his legs off the edge and laid down. Sebastian stepped forward and stood between them. He smirked. "Look at this." He wrapped his hand around Ciel's member. "You got this hard simply from me whipping you. Did you really enjoy it that much?"

Ciel whimpered. "Yes sir."

"Mm, I almost like that better than professor. Now, where would you like me to touch? Perhaps here?" His grip tightened around his cock. "Or maybe, here?" He removed his hand from his cock and placed his fingertips over Ciel's nipples and pinched them. "Ah, yes sir. Start there, u-use your mouth."

Sebastian grinned. "So demanding. I kind of like it." He removed his fingers and leaned over Ciel's petite body, licking the shell of his ear. He traveled down, liking and sucking on his neck. "Do you like it when I do this?" Sebastian obviously knew what Ciel liked but since they were role playing, he played dumb, acting like this was their first time. "Mm, yes." He continued to suck on his neck, leaving hickeys across his neck. "Mm, bite me."

Sebastian smiled against his skin before opening his mouth and biting down on Ciel's neck. He did that a few more times before moving down to his shoulders. "Mm, harder. Bite me harder." Sebastian opened his mouth once again, with his fangs peeking out from under his lips, he bit down hard, breaking the skin. "Ahh! Ha mm, yes, like that. Ah fuck."

"Didn't I tell you not to use such foul language? Are you going against your professors orders?" Sebastian spoke against Ciel's skin

"No sir. I'm sorry sir."

"Mm, good boy."

Sebastian lapped at his shoulder, cleaning the blood that was running down it. When his shoulder was clean, he traveled lower. Kissing his chest until he reached his nipples. He took one into his mouth and sucked on it. Ciel bit his lip trying not to moan. He brought one hand up from his side and wove his fingers in Sebastian's hair. He use his free hand to cover his mouth, muffling his moans.

Sebastian stopped and looked up at him. His face was flushed red, his breathing was uneven and erratic and his hair was a mess and sticking to his forehead. He leaned forward so Ciel could feel his breath ghosting over his ear. "You're so sexy like this. I've never seen anyone look as erotic as you do now." Ciel replied with a muffled whimper.

"Let me hear you. Come, give me your hand." Ciel removed his hand from his mouth and place his hand against Sebastian's. He reached down and grabbed his other hand and held them above his head.

Ciel could feel Sebastian's hard cock against him. He ground his hips down, rubbing it against his entrance. His eyes fluttered shut as he continued moving his hips. Sebastian growled deep in his throat while Ciel moved. "Ah, mm! Sebastian..." Said man used his free hand to smack his thigh. "I thought I told you to address me as professor or sir unless I say otherwise. I did say that didn't I?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir."

"Good. Now, what would you like me to do to you?"

"I already told you..."

"You did, but I have teased you enough haven't I? Or would you like more? Tell me what you want."

"I want you to dominate me and mark me so everyone knows I belong to you. I want you to fuck me on this desk until its broken."

He smirked. "I think I can do that." Sebastian leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Ciel's earlobe. He rolled it between his teeth before licking the shell. "Just give it a little more time but soon enough, I'm going to fuck you until the entire school knows my name."

Ciel whimpered. "Mm, yes...but first, I want you to take off your clothes." Sebastian chuckled but obeyed. He released his wrists and stood, taking off his clothes. As he was taking then off, he noticed Ciel's tie laying on the ground. He picked it up and got an idea. "Roll over for a second." Ciel did as he was asked and he tied his hands behind his back. "You may roll back over now."

Once Sebastian was naked, he bent over Ciel and started kissing down his stomach. He circled his navel with his tongue before slipping it inside. "Ahh, mm! Ah, ha, professor...lower. Go lower."

Sebastian kissed lower until he reached his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it a few times before licking the head. Ciel arched his back, thrusting his hips up. Sebastian quickly wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking. "Ahh! Mm, yes! More!" He chuckled, sending vibrations down his cock making him shudder.

Sebastian slowly began to slide his cock deeper into his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the shaft as he bobbed his head. He used one of his hands to play with Ciel's balls, rolling them around in his hand. He hummed around his shaft, sending vibrations down it making Ciel thrust his hips up into that hot, wet mouth. Sebastian pulled away with a pop, licking the head once more before standing. He leaned over Ciel and kissed him, slipping his tongue inside. Ciel could taste himself on his tongue. Sebastian nibbled on his lower lip making him moan. "Mm, so you like that? Do you want me now? Do you want me inside you?"

Ciel whimpered. "Y-yes, I do. Please sir."

Sebastian bent down and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and placed them down at Ciel's entrance and pushed two inside. "You must be accustomed to this if I don't even have to start with one. See, I have two in right now." Sebastian wiggled his fingers, rubbing lightly against his prostate. "Do you finger yourself while fantasizing about me? Do you pretend that those fingers are mine and not yours? You told me you have dreamed about us together, is this what you do?"

Ciel whimpered. "Yes sir. I am accustomed because I do it myself to the thought of you fucking me with that huge cock. Will you make my dreams come true?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I think I can do that. But Phantomhive, you know what to do, don't you? Just say the words and I'll fuck you until this entire school knows my name."

"Fuck me. Fuck me like the demon you are!"

His eyes lit up that same blood red and he grinned. "Roll over and lay on your stomach." He growled. He pulled his fingers out and coated his cock with a good amount of lube before lining himself up with his entrance. "Put it in. Hurry...I need you so bad. Please sir."

Sebastian started pushing forward, slowly entering Ciel's tight hole. Once he was all the way in, he stopped, just enjoying how hot and tight he was. Ciel started rolling his hips back hoping he would start moving. "Move..." He whimpered. Sebastian grinned but pulled out until only the head was left inside and thrust back in. He started slow, slowly picking up speed. "Ahh, faster. Harder. Go faster."

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice. He snapped his hips forward, hitting Ciel's prostate hard. He kept up a rhythm, hitting his prostate with each and every thrust. "Ahh! Yes, oh fuck! Professor!"

"Call me by my name. Call out the name you gave me."

"Fuck Sebastian! Ahh, ngg. Fuck me! Fuck me Sebastian like the demon you are!"

Sebastian growled and picked up speed, abusing his prostate with every thrust. Ciel's cock bounced, rubbing against the rough wood of the desk. Sebastian removed one of his hands from his hip and grabbed his wrists that were still tied behind his back. "Ahh! Se-Sebastian! Ah, mm, fuck! Sebastian! Sebastian!"

Ciel screamed his name over and over. Sebastian could feel him getting tighter with each hit to his sweet spot. He stopped, pulled out and flipped Ciel onto his back before quickly filling him up again, barely missing a beat. He wanted to see that gorgeous face he makes when he finished. "Go on, cum. I know you're close, cum for me Ciel."

"Ahh! Just don't stop. Don't...S-Sebastian. Sebastian! Se...Ahh! Fuck, I'm cumming! I'm going to..." Sebastian reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him a few times before he came. Shooting his seed over his hand and both their chests.

Ciel started becoming hard again as Sebastian continued to mercilessly pound into his prostate and lightly stroke his cock. "Se-Sebastian...I can't. Not again, you should stop..." He said weakly.

"I should, but that doesn't mean I have to." Sebastian slowed down but kept moving both his hips and hand. He stared down at Ciel with blood red eyes making him shudder.

"I don't think I can go any longer, I've already cum once...I don't know if I can do it again so soon."

"We'll sure you can, it won't be the first time. And besides, I still haven't finished yet." Ciel's eyes went wide, he didn't know how long the demon could last. The only thing he knew was that he wouldn't be able to last as long. Sebastian smirked at Ciel's reaction, pulled out until only the head was left, and thrust back in hitting Ciel prostate hard, surprising him. He started moving again, pumping him in time with his thrusts. His grip tightened on his cock, stroking him a bit faster. "Ahh, s-slow down. Sensitive..." Sebastian just smirked and sped up.

Ciel bucked his hips up into his hand, meeting him in time with his thrusts. He was so sensitive it almost hurt but the immense pleasure Sebastian was giving him made him see stars. He noticed that his thrusts were getting a but uneven, he was going to cum. "Inside! Cum inside me Sebastian!"

He went faster, trying it find his release. Soon after, he came, filling Ciel. However, he didn't stop. Somehow, Sebastian was still hard and continued pounding him into the desk. "Ahh! Se-Sebastian! I'm going to cum again! Ah, ah...fuck! Ahh ha, Sebastian!" Ciel came again, dirtying them even more. Once he had come down from his high, Sebastian pulled out, and started searching for something to clean them up with. He found a towel and wiped the cum off of their chests before cleaning out Ciel's hole.

Ciel was officially a puddle of goo. After two intense orgasms, he didn't know if he'd be able to walk to tomorrow, let alone sit. He just laid there on the desk trying to catch his breath as he was cleaned. Once they were both as clean as they could be, Sebastian dressed himself before dressing Ciel.

He slid himself off the desk, seeing if he'd be able to walk back to his room without help. He was right, his legs were useless. Sebastian chuckled before picking his master up off the floor and carrying him through the halls back to his room. It was around 1am so they don't have to worry about any hall monitors seeing them. When they arrived at Ciel's room, Sebastian opened the door quietly and carefully placed him on his bed, covered him with the blankets, kissed him one last time before sneaking out. "Goodnight my love." Sebastian whispered before closing the door. Ciel just smiled before falling asleep.


	11. Wet Dreams

**Wet Dreams**

**I apologize that this update took so long but school and shit had me really busy. So busy that when I had free time I'd work on this chapter, even in class. Again, I'm sorry and enjoy! Reviews and ideas are appreciated! Sorry for any typos, I wanted to get this chapter to you all as soon as I finished it.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat between Ciel's thighs, hands on his hips, licking the head of his cock. He took his length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his shaft. Ciel tried to buck his hips up into that hot mouth but Sebastian was holding his hips down. He sat up, removing his cock from his mouth, he leaned over Ciel's naked body staring into his eyes. He ground his hips down, rubbing their hard members together. He threw his head back against the pillow, moaning. "Sit up." He crawled off of him and Ciel sat up, allowing Sebastian to lean against the headboard. He straddled his thighs, pressing their members together once again. Ciel leaned forward and kissed Sebastian. He smirked into the kiss and his eyes went wide when he suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and grab his cock.<p>

He pulled away from the kiss and whipped his head around to see who was touching him and much to his surprise, it was Sebastian, another Sebastian! He turned back around to see Sebastian grinning. "B-But how!?" He didn't have enough time to ask any more questions because the Sebastian behind him started moving his hand up and down his shaft. "Ahh, S-Sebastian. What's happening? Ah, mm, ngg!" He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the Sebastian behind him. The one in front, leaned forward and attacked his neck, kissing and biting it.

Ciel shot upright in bed. He was covered from head to toe in sweat and had a very hard and painful erection between his legs. He dropped back down onto the bed, breathing heavily. He looked down at his cock, debating whether he should call Sebastian to take care of this or if he should just do it himself. His dream quickly flooded his thoughts and he shook his head. "I'll just do it myself." He muttered to himself. He lifted his nightshirt and wrapped his hand around his leaking cock. He started with slow strokes but picked up speed quickly. He needed this, after such an intense dream, there's no way he could just make it go away. "Ahh, ha mm! Fuck! S-Sebastian…" He went a little faster, slipping two fingers in his mouth before reaching behind himself, pushing two fingers inside. He tried to get them as deep as he could but it wasn't the same. Sebastian could always get so much deeper.

He moved his hand a bit faster while he wiggled his fingers in as deep as they could go. He closed his eyes and imagined Sebastian doing this. "Ahh...fuck, S-Sebastian. I'm getting close...ahh ahh ha! Ngg" Ciel moves his fingers around inside of himself, trying to reach his prostate. He wasn't to such as to where it was but he hoped he'd be able to find it.

He continued his search until, "AH! Yess, found it." He kept rubbing that little bundle of nerves inside, moving his hand faster. "Fuck, I'm coming! S-Sebastian...Sebastian! I'm coming! I'm...AHH! Fuck!" He came into his hand, getting some on his sheets too. He was so worn out he didn't even think he'd be able to get up to clean up. He closed his eyes for just a minute before falling asleep.

Sebastian stood outside the door to Ciel's room with a large smirk on his face. He had some plans for his master tomorrow

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up a little earlier than normal. He looked down at his hands and sheets and noticed the sticky mess he left from last night. "Shit." He got up out of bed and walked into his bathroom and washed his hands, splashing water on his chest. He scrubbed the dried cum off his body with his hands. Once he was done, he looked over at his sheets and started thinking about how he could clean them before Sebastian comes in. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. "Fuck! I'm so fucked! I didn't want him to know!"<p>

Sebastian entered Ciel's room, pushing a cart with tea and a few different breakfast foods. He glanced over at the bed and noticed he was missing. He smirked. "My lord?"

"Uh in here!" Ciel started to panic. If he can just keep him from seeing the condition he left his sheets in, Sebastian won't know. He pushed the cart over to the edge of the bed and walked into the bathroom where he saw Ciel standing there awkwardly. "Is there something wrong my lord?"

"Uh, no. I-I was just washing off my face trying to see if it could help me wake up."

Sebastian chuckled. He knew he was lying, he had heard every tiny noise he made last night. "Let get you dressed, your shirt is all wet."

"No! I-I mean, why don't you just bring my clothes in here and you can dress me in the bathroom."

"That's nonsense my lord. Let's just go to your bed and I can dress you."

Ciel bit his lip. He didn't have any other ideas, Sebastian was going to find out eventually because he'll have to change his sheets before he goes to bed tonight. "Okay." He mumbled before starting to walk toward his bed. Sebastian smirked.

He got to the edge of the bed and before he could turn around, Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist. His hot breath ghosting over Ciel's ear making him shiver. "Mm, Ciel. Is there something you need to tell me?"

His eyes went wide. _"Fuck! He knows! Oh fuck!"_

"Uh, no?" Ciel cursed himself for stuttering.

Sebastian ran his tongue up the shell of his ear before kissing down his neck and grazing his teeth against his shoulder. "Are you sure? Because, I think, you have something you want to say to me."

"What are you talking about? I have nothing to tell you."

"I'm talking about last night. I heard you, every word, every moan, every single one."

Ciel was frozen. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. "E-Every one? "

"Mhm, every one. What are you going to do now Ciel? Your little secret is out."

"I-I don't know. What do you think I should do about it?"

Sebastian smiled against Ciel's shoulder. "It's not what I think _you_ should do, it what _I _should do."

"And what do you think you should do?"

"No more questions. You'll find out soon enough." Sebastian turned Ciel around so he was facing him before lifting him and throwing him onto the bed. He crawled on top of him and pressed his lips against his neck. He bit and sucked the sensitive skin before trailing lower, unbuttoning Ciel's night shirt.

Ciel held himself up on his elbows, his head dropped back against his shoulders. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, Sebastian took a nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the hardened bud, grazing his teeth against it.

Ciel could already feel himself getting hard as that skilled mouth worked its way down his body. "Ah ah! Fuck Sebastian." Said man trailed lower, dipping his tongue into Ciel's navel. Finally he reached his cock. He could feel Sebastian's hot breath ghosting over the tip. He gave the head a lick before running his tongue up his length.

Sebastian stopped there; he came up from between Ciel's legs, running his hands across his chest. Ciel still had his eyes closed and his head still rested back against his shoulders. Sebastian took this opportunity to clone himself just as he had dreamed. The second Sebastian wrapped a hand around Ciel's cock while the other used both hands to play with each nipple.

Ciel's eyes shot open at the feeling of a third hand and much to his surprise, there were two Sebastian's sitting right there in front of him just like in his dream. "W-What's happening!? This can't be real!"

"Oh but it is. Did you know that dreams express wishes? I did tell you I heard you last night, did you think I didn't know what you dreamt about?" Sebastian chuckled.

"B-But how!?" Before he could continue interrogating Sebastian, the clone tightened his grip on his cock and started pumping him faster. Ciel dropped onto the bed, gripping the sheets. Sebastian leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth while his clone continued to stroke his cock. "Ahh! Fuck, S-Sebastian! Oh fuck!"

Sebastian brought one hand up and pushed two fingers into Ciel's mouth. He sucked on them, coating the long fingers in a good amount of saliva before he pulled them out of his mouth. Sebastian brought his hand down to his entrance and slipped a wet finger inside, pushing it in as far as he could. He curled his finger, rubbing his inner walls. "Ahh! Oh fuck, mm! Ngg, faster! Move your hand faster. Find my sweet spot Sebastian! Please!"

The clone let go of his cock and moved his head down and licked the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Sebastian moved his fingers slightly and pressed against Ciel's prostate, rubbing it hard. "_How can this be? I don't understand what's happening. I have Sebastian to my right but then another Sebastian to my left! I didn't even know a demon had this kind of power." _Ciel thought to himself.

"Are you enjoying yourself my lord? Do you want more? Tell me what you want. We'll make your dream come true."

Ciel whimpered. "I-I...ah Sebastian, it-it feels so good. Ah, oh fuck. Yes, yes I want more. Take off your clothes and ah! one of you, take me!"

Sebastian looked over at his clone who had removed Ciel's cock from his mouth and began stroking it again. They smiled at each other before shifting to get undressed. Sebastian removed his fingers and they both began unbuttoning their tailcoats. Once they were both naked, Ciel got up onto his knees and kissed one of the Sebastian's. He wasn't too sure which one was the clone and which was the real Sebastian but he didn't really care at this point, he needed someone to touch him.

While Ciel unknowingly kissed the clone, Sebastian reached behind Ciel and rubbed at his entrance but didn't push his finger in. He moaned into the kiss and reached down and wrapped his hand around the clones cock, stroking it slowly. The clone groaned at the unexpected feeling. Ciel pulled away from the kiss and stared into the clone's eyes. They were glowing a dark blood red, his pupils tiny slits. His eyes were lidded and clouded with lust as Ciel stroked his cock.

Ciel leaned forward and placed his head against the clones chest while Sebastian continued to tease his entrance. "Ah ah. Oh fuck. S-Sebastian! Please, oh please."

"Please what?"

"I want you inside me. Please fuck me."

"Which one of us are you talking to?" The clone stated.

"I-I um…" Ciel looked up at the clone that sat in front of him and tightened his grip on his cock. "I want you to do it. Please…"

Sebastian looked up at his clone and removed his fingers from his entrance. The clone removed Ciel's hand from his cock and pushed him back on the bed and turning him over onto his stomach. He got up onto his hands and knees and pushed himself back against the clone, rubbing his erection against his ass. Sebastian sat down in front of Ciel and crossed his legs. His cock stood tall in front of his face. He put his hands on Sebastian's thighs and so he was eye-level with it. He looked back over his shoulder at the clone, pleading with his eyes. The clone smirked before grabbing the bottle of lube that they kept in the bedside table. He coated his cock until he was sure he would slip in easily. The clone placed himself at Ciel's entrance and pushed forward, stretching his tight hole.

"Ahh, yes. Oh fuck! Ngg!"

Sebastian wove his fingers through Ciel's hair and gave it a tug making him look up at him. "That's better. Now I get to see the faces you'll make while you're being taken."

Once the clone was all the way in, he pulled out until only the head was left and thrust back in hard and started a rhythm. He kept a tight grip on Ciel's hips while he abused his prostate. Sebastian played with his ears, pinching the lobe with his fingers while he took as much of his cock in his mouth as he could. Ciel bobbed his head, moaning around his cock while both Sebastian's pleasured him. He allowed his cock to slip from his mouth as he panted for air. "Ahh, ah! S-Sebastian! Oh fuck! Ngg"

The clone went a little faster, hitting his prostate hard. Sebastian wove his hands into Ciel's hair, tugging his head back to look into his eyes. He had drool running down his chin, his mouth open, moans and pants spilling past his lips with each thrust. The clone slipped his hand around Ciel's waist and wrapped his hand around his cock. Ciel's eyes, that had closed mere seconds earlier, snapped open once the clone started pumping his in time with his thrusts. "Ahh! Oh fuck! S-Sebastian! Yes! Yes! Ah, Ngg"

The clone who was mercilessly thrusting into Ciel let go of his cock and placed his hand back on his hip. He looked at Sebastian and smiled. Sebastian knew what he was telling him to do, so, he reached forward and wrapped his hand around Ciel's hard member and stroked it slowly. He used his free hand to lift his head. He leaned down and crashed his lips onto his. Ciel moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips forward into Sebastian's hand and back into the clone.

"Ahh! I'm really close! Oh fuck, yes! Don't stop! Please, both of you just keep going! I'm...I'm ahh ngg! Fuck. Oh, ahhh S-Sebastian!" Ciel came hard, shooting his seed all over Sebastian's hand and his lap. He clenched around the clones cock making him groan. The clone continued to thrust in and out until he finally found his release, cumming inside.

Ciel collapsed. Sebastian lifted his hands off his lap and placed them on his shoulders. The clone pulled out, cum already starting to drip down his thighs. Ciel dropped his head onto Sebastian's shoulder. His breathing was erratic and uneven after such an intense orgasm. The clone bent down and started cleaning the cum off his thighs, licking and sucking on them. "Ahh, no. I can't. Not again. Ahh! Sebastian, stop. I'm, I'm getting hard again."

"I know but we can't have you giving up just yet. I still haven't finished. You couldn't have forgotten that there are two of us here, right Ciel?" Sebastian stated with a smile. Ciel's eyes went wide. He completely forgot about the Sebastian in front of him. He didn't think he could go again, not after that.

"S-Sebastian...Ngg, ahh! No…"

The clone leaned back, his hands still firmly grabbing Ciel's cheeks, spreading them to show his stretched entrance. "I don't think your mouth and body agree. You can feel yourself getting harder each time I lick you and we both know you're enjoying this; but at the same time, you're telling us that we should stop. What would you like us to do? We can stop and I'll disappear or, we'll continue and make your orgasms even more intense. What do you say? Yes continue or, no stop." The clone began cleaning him again, licking and sucking on his thighs, running his tongue across his entrance and thrusting it in and out.

"Ah...Ngg! I-I, mm."

Sebastian licked his ear, biting the lobe and rolling it between his teeth. "What do you say?" He asked in a husky whisper. "Yes…" He licked up the shell of his ear, "or no? It's your choice?"

The clone peaked over Ciel's ass and back and looked at Sebastian. They both knew what he was going to say, they knew exactly what he was feeling right then and there and he wanted more. Even if they weren't demons, the way his body was reacting proved how he felt. Ciel's entire body was trembling, his breathing, which had slowed down a bit, was faster and more erratic than before, his broken moans and when he would dig his nails into Sebastian's shoulders told them everything they needed to know. But, typical Sebastian, wanted to hear it for himself.

"I-I, Ahh! Yes…don't stop. Keep going! Yes!" Both Sebastian's smirked. The clone took the opportunity to bite down on Ciel's right ass cheek, leaving a mark and drawing a little blood. Once he had cleaned up the little bit of blood, the clone stood, getting off the bed for a moment. Sebastian removed Ciel's hands from his shoulders and rolled him over onto his back. Sebastian and the clone switched placed, the clone placing Ciel's head on his lap and Sebastian sitting between his legs.

Sebastian wrapped his hand around Ciel's sensitive cock, stroking it slowly. Ciel screwed his eyes shut, he was so sensitive it almost hurt. "Ahh! Ngg, S-Sebastian!" He thrust his hips up into Sebastian's hand. The clone ran his fingers down his chest, stopping and playing with his nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Ciel opened his eyes and looked up at the clone, both their eyes lidded and clouded with lust. "K-Kiss me…" He whispered breathlessly. The clone smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips to Ciel's. It was soft at first but Ciel placed his hands on either side of his head and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue inside as the clone swallowed each and every moan that spilled past his lips.

Sebastian was beginning to get a little impatient but he wanted to drag this out a little longer so he slowed his movements on his cock and watched as Ciel kissed his clone. He slid the clones hands up and away from Ciel's nipples before taking one into his mouth.

Ciel broke the kiss, tossing his head back and throwing his hands down to grab the sheets. S-Sebastian! Oh! Ngg, ahh! B-Bite me! One of you, oh fuck please! Bite me!" Sebastian kissed lower, nipping at his stomach and chest. Once he reached his hips he bit down on the bone making Ciel shudder. He licked a trail lower, stopping just to the right of his groin. He sucked and bit that one spot, teasing him. With what little thought Ciel had, he decided he should do something; so he reached up with his right hand and wrapped his around the cock that stood tall next to his ear. He moved his small hand up and down the shaft, turning his head to lick and suck the base.

The clone groaned as Ciel mewled around the base of his cock, sending small vibrations through it. He wove his fingers into his hair, reaching down to play with his ear lobe. Sebastian finally took all of Ciel's cock into his mouth at once, swallowing around the head. He bobbed his head up and down before slipping two fingers inside his stretched entrance. Ciel turned his head away from the clones cock but continued to pump him. "Ahh! Oh fuck! Fuck me Sebastian! Just get on with it and fuck me like the demon you are! Ngg, ahh! I need you inside me!"

Sebastian growled around his cock before removing it from his mouth and pulling out his fingers. He lined himself up with his entrance, not really bothering with lube because his clones cum was still inside. He pushed forward quickly, burying himself to the hilt in Ciel's tight heat. He started a rhythm and started going faster, just the way Ciel likes it. His thrusts were quick and hard, abusing his prostate with each thrust. "Ahh! Ngg, fuck! S-Sebastian! I'm getting close! Keep going, faster!"

Sebastian went faster, his thrusts becoming uneven. They both were getting closer and closer with each thrust. Ciel tried to keep his hand moving but the way that Sebastian was hitting his sweet spot made him see stars. His grip around the clones cock was tight and he pumped him slowly. "Ciel…" Sebastian growled out his name before looking up at his clone. The clone nodded and vanished in a small puff of black smoke, Ciel's head dropped onto the bed at the sudden disappearance of his head rest. He threw his head back when Sebastian reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"AHH! Oh fuck! Yes! Ngg, yes! Se-Sebastian! I'm gonna cum! I'm...I'm cumming. Oh, ah, mm, FUCK! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel came for the second time, coating his chest and Sebastian's hand in his seed. Sebastian followed soon after, cumming inside with a groan. He collapsed next to Ciel, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian and he just smiled back. "How did you know?"

"I know whenever you say my name so when you were sleeping and calling my name, I came in to make sure you were okay. I saw you were asleep and I was going to leave but you called me again so I decided to see what you were dreaming about. When I saw I was a little more than surprised but I was also quite pleased. I left your room but once I knew you woke up I came to your room where I heard you touching yourself to the thought of your dream. I decided to make your dream reality. "

"Well that was pretty incredible. I didn't even know you could do that."

"I've never done it before so I thought I would see if i could and as you know, my masters wish is my command. I mean, if I couldn't do that then…"

"Yeah yeah, then what kind of butler would you be."

Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel on the forehead before pulling him closer. He snuggled into him and closed his eyes, exhaustion getting to him. "Goodnight my love."

"Mm, goodnight Sebastian."


	12. Leashes, Collars and Paddles

**Leashes, Collars and Paddles**

Ciel sat at his desk in his study staring blankly at the page in front of him. He had so much work to do but it was getting late and he was beginning to fall asleep at his desk. He pushed himself away from the desk, leaned back and sighed. He needed a break so he closed his eyes for a moment.

Sebastian knocked on the door to Ciel's study. He didn't receive an answer so he walked in. He saw Ciel asleep at his desk, head back against the large chair and his arms folded across his chest. He came to tell him it was getting late and he should go to sleep, looks like Ciel had beat him to it. Sebastian walked over to the boy and stood in front of the desk, he stared at him for a moment before he got an idea. He smirked. Sebastian walked over to the desk and crawled underneath it. He unbuttoned Ciel's pants and pulled them off his slender legs before wrapping his hand around his cock. It was soft but he planned to change that. He licked up the length of his shaft before taking the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking it in his mouth at once. He swallowed around the slowly hardening member and he heard Ciel moan in his sleep.

Sebastian bobbed his head faster, pressing his tongue to the shaft. Ciel was moaning and unconsciously thrusting into his mouth. Sebastian lifted his head, grazing his teeth against his length. That's what woke him. Ciel opened his eyes and groaned, realizing that the pleasure he was feeling wasn't coming from his dream. Sebastian continued to swirl his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit, tasting the white fluid leaking out of it. "Ahh! Se-Sebastian! What are you, ah, doing?" He released the now hard member from his mouth and looked up at Ciel and smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing? Would you like me to stop?" Sebastian didn't really wait for an answer before sucking on the head again.

"Ahh, ngg...ahh-mm!"

He pulled back again, wrapping his hand around it and stroking him slowly. "Well? What would you like me to do? I can stop or we can go to your bedroom. It's entirely up to you my lord."

"Ahh, no...let's go to my room."

Sebastian smirked. He got out from under the desk and lifted Ciel out of his chair, carrying him bridal style to his room. As they walked, he licked and sucked on his ear. Once they reached his room, he placed him onto the bed before standing. "Please excuse me for a moment."

Ciel propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Sebastian walked out of the room. About minute or so later he returned with some things in his hand. He was holding a collar, a leash and a wooden paddle. "W-What are you gonna do with those?" Sebastian walked over to the bed and placed the items down next to Ciel. "Sit up." He did as he was told and sat on the edge of the bed. Sebastian got to work on his shirt, removing it. Once Ciel was naked he reached for the collar and put it on him. "Is this too tight?" He asked. "No...um, what are you going to do with this?" Sebastian smirked. "You'll see soon enough." Ciel's cock twitched, his erection becoming almost painful. He was a little nervous as to what the demon had in store for him but he was also really excited to see what was going to happen.

Once the collar was on, Sebastian hooked a leash to it and tugged. "Get off the bed and get on your hands and knees." Ciel did as he was told and got down on the floor and turned to face Sebastian. "Good. Now, you must do everything I tell you to do and only then will you get a reward. If you disobey me, you'll be punished. I am your master and you will address me as master unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes master." Ciel sat on his feet and looked up at Sebastian. He looked down at him with a smirk on his face. "Now, turn around but don't get up. Stay on your hands and knees." He did as he was instructed and turned so his ass was facing Sebastian. He leaned over and grabbed the paddle, holding it in his right hand. He tugged on the leash forcing Ciel to look up from the floor. He brought the paddle back and smacked his ass with it, making him jump. "Ah! Dammit Sebastian you could've warned me first!" Another smack.

"I told you to address me as master. Did you forget already?"

"No master. I'm sorry."

"Good boy."

Sebastian leaned down and got on his knees behind Ciel. He placed the paddle down for a moment and pulled on the leash. He placed his hands on his hips and pressed his chest to his back. Sebastian kept a tight grip on the leash making sure Ciel couldn't move. He pressed his lips against his shoulder and put feather light kisses along it. He tilted his head to give him more access. Sebastian sucked on his pulse point making him groan.

Ciel's arms and legs wobbled, threatening to give out. He dug his fingers into the soft material of the carpet and held tightly. Sebastian was holding the leash so his head was pulled back and he could do nothing more than tilt it from side to side. "Ahh...Mm!" Ciel moaned as his neck was assaulted. Sebastian smiled against his skin before biting down hard, piercing the skin and drawing blood. "Ahh! Ngg, Oh fuck! Se-I mean master! Oh fuck, master I-I…"

"You what?" He mumbled against his skin. Sebastian got up off Ciel's back and stood behind him, releasing the tight grip on the leash. He tugged on it gently signalling him to turn around. He turned around and faced Sebastian, sitting back on his feet and looking up at him. "Well? You don't want to keep your master waiting do you? Tell me what you want. Beg for it."

"I-I...Oh master please! Please touch me more! I need your hands and mouth on me. Master please. I want you to bite me, touch me all over, spank me, do whatever you please but I want you inside me." Ciel turned again so his ass was facing Sebastian. He pressed his face to the carpet and spread his cheeks, showing the puckered star. He ran a finger over it before just barely pushing the tip of his finger inside. "Here master! I want you here!"

Sebastian smirked. "Hm, and just look at how hard you are. You're cock is just dying for my attention too isn't it?" Ciel dropped his hands but kept his face against the floor, holding his ass in the air. Sebastian bent over and grabbed the paddle, bringing it back and spanking him with it. "Ahh! Yes, oh fuck! Again, please do it again!" Another smack. "Oh fuck yes! Sebastian!" He received two hard smacks, one after the other before his leash was tugged on.

"I am your master Ciel and you must refer to me as so." Another smack.

Ciel's cock bounced with each strike of the paddle and he resisted the urge to touch himself. "I'm sorry master. Please punish me some more. I've disobeyed you." Another smack.

uch Sebastian chuckled. He leaned down and caressed Ciel's sore ass before gripping it tightly. He stood once more and brought the paddle back down on him, making him jump. "Ahh! Oh fuck! I can't take it anymore! I need more master. I need you to touch me."

Sebastian smirked. "Why don't you do it yourself? It's not like I have you restrained. Go on, touch yourself."

Ciel shaking hand came up off the floor and wrapped around his leaking cock. He moaned at the contact and began slowly stroking himself. Sebastian took a small step back and watched from behind as he pumped himself, eyes closed and mouth open. He was panting hard and moaning as his hand began to speed up. "Ahh... ngg! Mm, oh fuck. Yess...master. Hit me again, please." Ciel begged. Sebastian obliged and hit him with the paddle again and listened to the long, drawn out moan that followed.

Sebastian got down on his knees behind him and put the paddle down. He pressed his clothed erection against his entrance and bucked his hips just once before pressing his chest again his back. He licked the shell of his ear before flicking his tongue across the lobe. "Having fun?" He whispered before bucking his hips again. Ciel just whimpered and nodded yes. "Are you getting close? Tell me, how badly do you want your release?"

He whimpered again. "I-I want it really bad. I need it master. Please give it to me! Ahh, ha, ngg...I'll do anything just give me permission and let me cum. I'm so hard and so close...I-I don't think I can hold it back any longer."

Sebastian bucked his hips but this time it was slower. Ciel felt his cock slid against his entrance and he lost it. His grip tightened on his cock and he pumped himself faster. "Yes, let it come Ciel. Don't hold it back." Sebastian licked his shoulder, sucked on his pulse point and bit down hard on his collarbone. He reached back and slipped the tip of his finger inside and wiggled it around. "Ahh! Oh fuck! Ngg, yes! Yes! I'm cumming! I'm...S-Sebastian!" Ciel came hard, throwing his head back. Sebastian lapped at the blood trickling down his shoulder, continuing to thrust his finger in and out until Ciel had rode out his orgasm.

Sebastian removed his finger and stood. He tugged on the leash before grabbing the paddle and hitting Ciel, making him jump. "W-what was that for?"

"I didn't tell you you could call me by my name, so I punished you. Now, turn around and face me." Ciel obeyed and turned to face Sebastian, sitting down on his feet. He smirked down at his little pet and tugged on the leash. "Get on your knees." He got up on his knees and looked up at him. "What now master?"

"I think you know what I want." Ciel reached up and began to unbutton Sebastian's pants, sliding them off his toned hips. He could see there was a wet spot on his underwear and Ciel licked his lips before removing the article of clothing and sliding it to his knees. He wrapped his small hand around the shaft and licked the head. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked before pressing his tongue against the shaft and bobbed his head slowly. Ciel hummed around Sebastian's hard member sending vibrations down the shaft. He groaned and wove his fingers into the grey-blue hair before untying the eyepatch that covered their contract seal.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with his mismatched eyes. The seal in his right one glowing a vibrant purple. Sebastian's hand burned when he looked into those eyes. Seeing his master, on his knees with his cock in his mouth and a collar wrapped around his neck made him grow harder and twitch in Ciel's mouth. He continued to bob his head, going a little faster. He used his right hand to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Before he even realized it, he was hard again and slowly running his fingers up and down his length with his free hand.

"Look at me. I want to see your face as you take me in your mouth and play with yourself." Ciel looked up at him and sucked a bit harder, pressing his cock to the roof of his mouth. He pulled back and lightly grazed his teeth against the shaft causing Sebastian to groan a bit louder than normal. "That's much better. You're such an obedient pet." Ciel pulled back further, Sebastian's cock slipping out of his mouth with a lewd pop. He continued to lightly stroke and tease himself while looking up at his master with lidded, cloudy eyes. "I-I can't take it anymore master. I'm painfully hard again. I need your hands on me. Please...Dominate me and show me who's boss. Tease me until I beg for you to pound into me."

Sebastian smirked. He tugged on the leash, signalling him to stand up. Ciel seemed to have understood because he stood and waited for his next order. He walked toward the bed, pulling the leash so he would follow him. "Get on the bed and lay on your back." He did as he was told and laid down, holding himself up on his elbows watching to see what the devil will do next. He let go of the leash and reached for his tailcoat buttons. He started to undo them and remove his shirt. He pulled his pants off his knees and kicked them to the side. He stood completely naked at the edge of the bed. Ciel just stared at him. No matter how many times he sees Sebastian naked, his body still amazes him.

Sebastian crawled onto the bed and on top of Ciel. He pressed their foreheads together, their lips only a few centimeters apart. They stared into each others eyes before he reached up with one hand and caressed his cheek. Ciel leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Sebastian took this opportunity to press his lips to his little lord's. Their lips moved in sync and Ciel flicked his tongue out, grazing it over one of Sebastian's sharp fangs, hinting that he wanted his tongue.

Sebastian got the message and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Ciel moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. He wove his fingers into his hair and pulled causing Sebastian to groan. He ran his hand down his chest, stopping to play with his nipple. He rolled it between his fingers before pinching it. Ciel moaned loudly into his mouth. Sebastian broke the kiss and moved down to his neck and sucked on his collarbone.

Ciel was writhing beneath him, thrusting his hips up into Sebastian, silently begging for more contact. "Oh...ahh! M-Master, please...more." Sebastian smiled against his skin before moving up to his ear and licking the shell. "More of what? Do you want me to kiss you more? Or maybe you want me to go lower and kiss you there. Where do you want my mouth Ciel?"

"I want it lower. I want your mouth on my chest. I want you to lick and suck on my nipples. Kiss down my stomach and take me in your mouth."

"Good boy."

Sebastian traveled lower and flicked his tongue over his nipple before sucking on it. He rolled his tongue around it and grazed his teeth against it. "Ahh! Oh fuck, master...ngg!" He continued lower and sucked on his hip bone, leaving a hickey. He moved over and sucked on the skin right above his hard member, leaving another hickey. At this point Ciel was covered in hickeys of all different sizes from his neck to his hips. "Please. Oh fuck! Please master. Take me in your mouth. I need release so bad. Please…" Sebastian chuckled before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking hard. He slipped his tongue into the slit, tasting the salty white fluid leaking out of it. He hummed around the head, making Ciel moan and thrust his hips up into his mouth. Sebastian, who still had the leash in one hand gave it a small tug before holding his hips down. He rolled his tongue around the head one last time before pressing it to the shaft and taking all of him into his mouth. Ciel attempted to roll his hips up but he held him down. "Ah, mm! Master, yes! Oh fuck."

Sebastian takes one hand off his hip and places his fingers against his lips. Ciel opens his eyes and takes them into his mouth, coating them with saliva. Once they were wet enough, he brought his hand back down and slipped a finger inside, wiggling it around. His back arched off the bed as Sebastian thrust his finger in and out, occasionally curling it to press against his prostate. "Ah! Oh fuck! Yes, oh...ngg! Master, ahh!" He continued to bob his head and fuck him with his finger before adding another one. He began to feel Ciel tightening around his finger. He bobbed his head faster and put more pressure on his prostate. "Ahh! Oh fuck. Yes, I'm gonna...I'm. Ahhh! Ngg! Fuck!" Ciel came, his body shaking as Sebastian sucked harder, milking him until he was done. He removed his cock from his mouth and swallowed. He removed his fingers and reached for the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube.

Sebastian coated his cock with the lube before rubbing some around Ciel's entrance. "Get on your hands and knees." He did as he was told and Sebastian grabbed hold of the leash and tugged on it. He lined himself up with his entrance and placed his hands on his hip. He slowly pushed forward, teasing him with the slow pace. "F-faster. Please master. I want it deeper." Sebastian smiled and slammed his hips forward, burying his length inside Ciel. He moaned as he was stretched. "Move…"

Sebastian pulled out until only the head was left in and slowly pushed back in. He rolled his hips against Ciel's, pulling on the leash a bit more causing him to moan. He kept this slow pace, rolling his hips each time he went back in, rubbing against his prostate. Ciel was already hard again and dropped his face into the pillow. Sebastian reached forward and grabbed hold of the collar, keeping his other hand on his hip. He began to pick up speed, rubbing against his sweet spot with each thrust. He began to go faster, pushing himself in deeper. "Ahh! Master...I need you to go faster. Please. I'm so painfully hard, help me out." Sebastian chuckled. He pulled out and thrust back in hard, repeating this motion over and over. Soon, he had a rhythm, thrusting in hard and occasionally stopping and rolling his hips. He kept his hand on the collar, using it to get himself in deeper.

Ciel was getting close to his second orgasm. He tightened around Sebastian's cock before reaching back and stroking himself in time with his thrusts. His muscles tensed and his grip on his member tightened as he came a second time. Sebastian groaned as he was squeezed. He went faster and pressed Ciel's face into the pillow as his thrusts became erratic and uneven. Soon after, he came inside, some of it leaking out and running down his thighs. Once he had rode out his orgasm he pulled out and dropped onto the bed next to Ciel. He rolled over and Sebastian unhooked the leash but kept the collar on. "Mm, that was great."

"Our sex always is Ciel."

"Yeah it is." Ciel curled up next to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his chest. He closed his eyes and mumbled a quiet, "I love you Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and place his hand on his head, weaving his fingers into his grey-blue hair. "I love you too Ciel."


	13. Rape Fantasy

Thank you all so much for the great reviews! I try and reply to most if not all reviews and there are some of you who are on guest so I can't but I try my hardest. I appreciate all of the support you guys give me and I can't thank you enough! Sorry this update took so long. I ended up asking you guys if you would want a rape fantasy and then I actually had to write it XD I love you my dears! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Rape Fantasy<strong>

Ciel sat up in bed and looked over at the clock, 2:30am it read. He sighed. "This is the third time this week I've woken up in the middle of the night. What's worse is I can't get back to sleep." He mumbled to himself. He thought about calling to Sebastian but soon realized that he wasn't at the manor. There was some "business" he had to take care of. Ciel had no idea what that business could be but he decided to let it go and not let it concern him.

Ciel threw the sheets off his body and allowed his legs to hang over the edge of the bed. At the age of 16, Ciel would occasionally sneak out and have a cigarette. Very rarely, only on these nights that he can't sleep he would smoke. He liked the way it calmed him and just let him relax. Lucky for him it was mid-spring outside so he didn't have to worry about putting on a coat. Ciel slipped on a pair of slippers before strolling down the stairs as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake his other servants.

He walked into the kitchen and walked over to the back door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Ciel walked outside and lit his cigarette. He took a drag and a small smile crept across his lips as he felt the smoke fill his lungs. He decided soon after to go take a short walk around the manor. He walked and smoked and just looked up at the stars and the sky.

When he arrived at a bench in the garden he took a seat and lit another cigarette. He put his head back and blew smoke rings up into the sky. He sighed, this is what he enjoys the most. Sitting outside in the dead of night, nothing to hear but frogs and cicadas, with a cigarette in his right hand.

Once Ciel finished his second cigarette, he tossed it and looked up at the sky. He stared for a while, so wrapped up in himself that he didn't suspect the man who came up behind him. The strange man wrapped one arm around his waist and the other held a cloth over his mouth. He tried to scream but was unsuccessful. He tried not to breathe, knowing that this stuff will knock him out but he needed air eventually. He held it as long as he could but he snapped and took a large inhale of the chloroform. His vision went blurry before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up some time later. He opened his eyes but couldn't see anything. He soon realized he was blindfolded. He did know that he was laying on a bed naked and was tied down to it. His wrists handcuffed to the headboard and his legs were most likely tied to the ceiling by his knees, bending them and exposing his entrance and flaccid cock to the man. He blinked hard, trying to shake off the drowsiness. He quickly noticed the gag ball in his mouth and attempted to ask, "Where am I?" it seemed incoherent but to the strange man, he understood.<p>

Ciel tugged on his restraints and mumbled something, wondering if anyone else was in the room with him. "Who are you? W-What are you going to do to me?"

The man smiled, showing sharp, white teeth in the dark. "Don't worry about that Ciel." He flinched at the sound of his name from the stranger but was still a little aroused by his voice. "To put it simply, I'm going to do whatever I want to you." He stepped out of the dark and walked closer to the bed. Ciel wasn't really sure where the man was but he could hear his light footsteps across the floor and they were coming closer. He soon felt hot breath ghost over his ear and he went stiff. The man chuckled in his ear. "Damn you're beautiful. You have perfect skin, I'll bet it's soft too." He ran his fingertips across Ciel's stomach and stopped briefly to roll his nipple between his fingers. A small moan escaped Ciel's mouth, saliva already beginning to run down his chin because of the gag ball. The man smirked. "Oh so you like that? I'll bet your body is very sensitive. Am I correct?" He asked, pinching the nipple between his fingers.

Ciel lightly nodded, his breathing already becoming uneven. _What is happening? I don't even know who this man is but yet, his voice and the way he touches me...I'm already getting hard._

The man hummed approvingly. "Now it's time to decide what to do to you. I've got plenty of toys that we can use. Or perhaps, you'd rather go the traditional route. What do you say, Ciel?" His named rolled off his tongue seductively, causing him to shiver. "Toys…" Ciel mumbled around the gag, a bit ashamed of the fact that this was actually turning him on. "Good choice." He whispered hotly into his ear before walking over to the other side of the room and looking through all his toys. He picked up the cock ring, deciding to start with something small.

He walked over to the end of the bed, stood between Ciel's legs and slipped it on. "Is that too tight?" Ciel shook his head no and the man smiled. "Good."

He got onto the bed between his legs and wrapped long fingers around his leg before biting down on his thigh, leaving a mark. He repeated this action until there were small purple hickeys up the inside of his right thigh. He moved onto his other leg, biting and sucking that side too. Once Ciel had two trails of hickeys on his inner thighs that led to his half hard cock, the man smacked his ass causing him to jump before a small moa small groan escaped. "Oh, so you like that?"

Ciel could hear the smirk in the mans voice and he nodded. "D-Do it again." He mumbled through the gag. The man spanked him hard, leaving a bright hand print on his ass. He spanked him 3 more times before leaning down and flicking his tongue across the head of his cock. Ciel bucked his hips up, silently begging for more contact. The man chuckled and did it one more time only this time, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking.

Ciel moaned loudly and tugged on the handcuffs. "Mm, ngg. My neck. Come up to my neck. I want you to bite me." He mumbled almost incoherently.

The stranger kissed up his stomach, stopping to suck on a nipple. He released his nipple from his mouth and licked a trail from his chest to his collarbone. He opened his mouth, showing sharp fangs and bit down hard on his shoulder. Ciel arched his back and clenched his fists, biting down on the gag ball. The man lapped at the bite, cleaning up the small amount of blood that ran down his shoulder. He leaned up and licked up the length of his neck before taking his earlobe between his teeth. "What do you want me to do now? Actually, I have an idea. Hang on." The man got off the bed and walked over to his table full of toys. He picked up a vibrator, the remote and a bottle of lube. He went to the end of the bed and covered the vibrator in lube before rubbing it around the outside of Ciel's entrance. He tensed at the unexpected cold of the lube but quickly relaxed. The man put the vibrator in and took a step back before turning it on.

Ciel's back arched off the bed and he let out a loud moan. "Ahhh! Oh fuck. Oh, mm! Ngg…" The man walked around the bed to Ciel and removed the gag ball. "That's much better. Now I can hear those erotic noises you make." He leaned down and crashed his lips against Ciel's. He eagerly kissed back, moaning loudly into his mouth. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Ciel rolled his tongue around his. The man sucked on his tongue before biting down on his lower lip.

He ran his fingers down Ciel's chest before wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a few tugs. He reached lower and pushed the vibrator in farther, rubbing it against his prostate. Ciel's hands tightened into fists and he tugged on his restraints. "You seem to be quite accustomed to this. What kind of things have you done in the bedroom?"

Ciel tried to speak but he couldn't properly form words. His whole body was on fire and he was getting close. All he could do, was beg for release. "Please...Mm, ngg! L-Let me cum. I'm so close...Please sir. Let me cum...Ngg! Ahhh, ha...ha, fuck!"

He placed his index finger on the head of his cock and smeared the pre-cum leaking out of it, continuing to rub the head with only a single finger. He took a nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth against it. Ciel arched his back and thrust his hips up, begging for more. "Oh fuck! Please...please take off the ring. Just let me cum...I need it. Ah, ngg, mm...I'm so close. Oh please!"

He smiled against his skin before bringing his mouth up and kissing and nipping at his neck. The man brought his hand down and pushed the vibrator in a little farther so it was pressed right against his prostate. Ciel screamed. "Oh fuck! Take it off. Oh please! I-I, ngg...Mm! Please, I'm begging you…"

The man simultaneously removed the ring as he licked the shell of his ear. He wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few tugs before Ciel shook. He screamed as he came, his seed spilling all over the mans hand and his own chest. He continued pumping him until he had relaxed completely and was trying to catch his breath.

The man removed the vibrator and shut it off, putting it and the cock ring over on the table with the rest. He leaned down, getting real close to his ear. "Now, what else should I do to you? What do you want me to do, Ciel?"

Ciel whimpered. "I-I want you to lick me…"

The man reached down and wrapped his hand around his softened cock. "You mean this? Or maybe you want me to lick this? He slid his hand down and ran his finger over his stretched entrance. "Where do you want my tongue?"

"My neck, and then m-maybe go lower until you reach there…"

"You know just what you want huh? I like that." He whispered seductively before sucking on his ear lobe. His hand still remained wrapped around his cock but it was stationary, only there to tease him. He traveled down to his neck where he bit and sucked at the skin, leaving a few hickeys. Once he reached his nipples, he flicked one with his tongue a few times before sucking on it. He licked lower, thrusting his tongue in and out of his navel. He moved over and sucked on his hipbone before biting down on it.

Ciel arched his back and moaned loudly, biting his lower lip. The man began slowly moving his hand now, his cock hardening slowly. "L-Lower...just go a little lower." The man chuckled against his skin before licking from one hip to the other. Ciel moaned loudly.

"Mm, all those sounds you're making is causing my cock to become painfully hard." He stated before licking the head of Ciel's cock. He wrapped his lips around and sucked, dipping his tongue into the slit. Ciel bucked his hips into his mouth and pulled at his restraints, cutting his wrists.

The man removed his cock from his mouth and looked up at Ciel. He moved to his arms where he licked the small trails of blood running down. Once the blood was mostly gone he moved down and sucked on his neck, leaving a dark purple hickey in its place. "I-I can't wait any longer. Please…"

"Please what? Use your words and tell me what you want."

"I-I...I want you to, to...fuck me. I need it, please."

The man smiled before getting off the bed and undressing. Once he was naked, he grabbed the lube and settled himself between Ciel's legs. He squirted some lube onto his hand before coating his cock. He rubbed at his entrance, not bothering with preparing him considering the vibrator did that for him. He lined himself up and pushed forward. The man groaned and dug his nails into Ciel's hips.

Once all the way in, the man rolled his hips. Ciel whimpered, biting down on his lower lip. "Move...Hurry."

The man smiled before pulling out and thrusting back in hard. He rolled his hips, and did it again. He continued this action, thrusting in hard, stopping and rolling his hips. With each thrust, he rubbed against Ciel's prostate. "M-More...I need more. Faster. Harder. Oh please!"

The man smiled before leaning down and licking his neck as he pulled out and snapped his hips forward. He sped up, pounding into Ciel's prostate; he gripped his hips tightly, bruising his skin. "Ahhh! Oh fuck. Yes! Ngg, mm. Ahhh!"

The man released his hip before moving his hand up and pinching a nipple. Ciel tugged on his restraints, cutting his wrists. "Kiss me." The man leaned down and pressed his lips to Ciel's. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and mapped out every part of it. He moaned into the strangers mouth and rolled his hips back, meeting his thrusts.

The man broke the kiss and quickened his pace. "Oh fuck! Mm...Touch me! Oh please. I'm so close, just touch me. Let me cum!" He reached down and wrapped his hand around Ciel's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"Mm, Ciel. You're so fucking tight." He leaned down next to Ciel's ear and flicked his tongue across his ear lobe. "Cum for me." He whispered, tightening his grip on his cock.

Ciel's back arched and he screamed as he came into the man's hand. The man groaned into his ear as his member was squeezed tightly and came, shooting his seed deep inside Ciel. He pulled out and looked down at Ciel who was trying to catch his breath after such an intense orgasm.

Ciel soon felt a wet cloth being dragged over his chest and stomach as the man cleaned him up. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks previous<strong>

One morning as Sebastian was dressing Ciel, he looked down at him and asked an odd question. "Hey Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"I think I found something else I want to try. It's kind of embarrassing actually."

"Well what is it?"

"I think...that maybe I would like to be taken almost forcefully. I don't actually want some random stranger to rape me, I just think it would be an interesting roleplay for us to try."

"I suppose it would be interesting but I didn't think it's something that you would want to try considering your past."

"I guess you're right...forget I mentioned it."


	14. Alcohol, Mini Skirts and Whipped Cream

**Alcohol, Mini Skirts and Whipped Cream**

I'm so sorry this took such a long time! I tried my hardest to get it to you all! Thank you all for the support. You all are the reason I keep writing. Keep sending me your ideas and requests. I love getting them! Anyway, you've all waited long enough for this so here it is! Enjoy my lovelies! 3

* * *

><p>Ciel stumbled into his bedroom, giggling while he walked. His vision was blurry and everything seemed to have a lag to it each time he moved his head. He plopped himself down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Why is it so hot in here?" He asked, talking to nobody but himself. He sat up and removed his coat, kicked off his shoes and gave an attempt at the buttons of his shirt. He struggled trying to get them undone before giving up and somehow managing to pull it over his head. He slipped off his pants and underwear before he got an idea. He smiled to himself before walking over to his closet.<p>

Sebastian walked through the dark halls of the manor. It was already midnight and the only noise he heard was Ciel's faint laughter from his bedroom. "What is he doing in there?" Sebastian mumbled to himself. "I told him to slow down on the wine." He knocked on the door and awaited a response before walking in. As he opened the door and looked up, he saw Ciel standing in front of his bed wearing nothing but a red lace thong, that peaked out from under a black mini skirt and a pair of black stilettos. He held himself upright by placing his hands on the bed behind him. "Ciel, you're going to hurt yourself in those, especially because you're intoxicated. Come, let me get you into bed."

"I'm not in the mood for sleep Sebastian." He took a step towards him and stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and walking to his butler. He placed his hands on his chest and played with his tie. He looked up at him and licked his lips. He pulled on the tie and yanked Sebastian's face down crashing their lips together. He moved his lips against Sebastian's but he wasn't kissing back.

Ciel broke the kiss and looked up at Sebastian with a pout. Quickly, the pout turned into a smirk. "Fine Sebastian, if you aren't in the mood, I'll get you in the mood." He whispered seductively against his ear before licking the shell. He sucked right below his earlobe, earning a quiet groan from his throat. He continued to kiss and bite at his neck while he worked at the buttons on his jacket. Somehow, he managed to unbutton it and slide it down Sebastian's arms. He moved lower, kissing and licking his chest through his shirt.

Soon enough, he got sick of the shirt in the way and unbuttoned that too. He kissed down his chest to his nipples where he flicked his tongue over one before sucking on it. Another small groan came from Sebastian's throat. Once Ciel was finally down on his knees, he slipped his fingers into the top of his pants and pulled them down, agonizingly slow. He let them pool around his feet while he grabbed onto his boxers and did the same.

Ciel wrapped a hand around Sebastian's half-hard cock and pumped him slowly. He flicked his tongue over the head, feeling him harden in his hand. He smiled before putting the head in his mouth and sucking. He swirled his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit before starting a slow rhythm bobbing his head. Sebastian tipped his head back and groaned, weaving his fingers into Ciel's hair. He hummed around his cock as his hair was pulled, sending pleasurable vibrations down his shaft.

Sebastian's grip tightened in his hair and he moved his hips slowly in and out of his mouth as he continued to bob his head. Ciel wrapped a hand around the base and pumped what he couldn't fit in his mouth, using his free hand to lightly run his fingers up and down his own hard member through the panties. He moaned quietly around the shaft and moved his hand a bit quicker. He could tell Sebastian was close by the way his cock twitched in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the head before running it over the long vein underneath. Sebastian groaned and tipped his head back, grip tightening in Ciel's hair.

Ciel hummed around the thick shaft in his mouth. Bobbing his head quicker, he tightened his grip around the base. "Ah, ngg. Oh Ciel, I'm cumming." He spoke between clenched teeth. Ciel stopped lightly teasing himself, pulled the thong down to free his erection and wrapped his hand around his length, pumping himself in rhythm with the hand around Sebastian's cock. He moaned around his shaft and when he flicked his tongue over the head, dipping into the slit, he felt Sebastian's hot seed shoot into his mouth.

He sucked on the head until it stopped leaking. He pulled away and swallowed his seed, looking up at Sebastian with lust filled eyes. He heard his butler growl deep in his throat and he reached down and grabbed his wrist. He threw him on the bed and crawled on top of him. Ciel giggled when he hit the mattress. Sebastian held his hands above his head and looked him over. The way his nipples grew hard in the cold air of the room, how the thong peaked out from under the black skirt and how you could clearly see a small wet spot on the thong and skirt where the pre-cum leaked out.

"Wait here. I have an idea." Sebastian whispered in a husky voice against his ear. He licked the shell before getting up and leaving the room. Ciel propped himself up on his elbows and watched the door, waiting for him to return. A confused look appeared on his face as he thought he heard the sound of wheels coming down the hall. When Sebastian walked through the door, sure enough, he was pushing a cart but Ciel couldn't see what was on it. "What's that for?"

Sebastian smirked and picked up a can of whipped cream. "This is for you." He walked over to the bed and Ciel moved so his head could rest on the pillow. Sebastian got on the bed and sat between his legs. He slid off the mini skirt and tossed it across the room, leaving Ciel in nothing but the red thong and stilettos. He tipped the can down and covered each one of his nipples with the whipped cream before running a trail of it down his stomach. He leaned forward and licked at the whipped cream on his nipple before covering it with his mouth and sucking. He used his tongue to remove all the whipped cream before doing the same to his other nipple.

Ciel rocked his hips up as he moaned. Once his nipples were clean, he licked down his stomach, collecting the whipped cream on his tongue. He moved up and kissed Ciel, pushing his tongue passed his lips, into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the intruder and hummed at the sweet taste. "Sebastian." Ciel moaned into said man's mouth.

Sebastian bit down on his lower lip as he pulled away from the kiss. He moved the skirt out of the way and pushed the thong to the side, allowing his erection to spring free. He wrapped his hand around Ciel's cock and looked into his eyes. "I bet this is quite painful, huh? You're so hard already from such little foreplay. Or maybe, you were already this hard from sucking me off." He leaned in close to his ear. "I'll tell you a little secret, the way you moan my name is the sexiest thing I've ever heard. The way you arch your back and rock your hips while I'm pounding into your sweet spot," He growled into his ear before licking the shell. "I've never seen anything more erotic."

"Well then maybe you'd like to see it again, over and over. Sebastian…" He let his name roll off his tongue before he wrapped his hand around the one the had a tight grip on his cock and gave himself one long stroke. He mewled quietly and did it again. "Oh fuck Sebastian. I need more, move your hand. Touch me more."

Sebastian smirked and moved his hand slowly up and down his length. He reached over and grabbed the whipped cream, he covered his nipples once again, creating another line down his stomach and then put some on his thighs. He continued to slowly pump him as he licked off the whipped cream from his nipples. He licked up the line down his stomach, stopping to suck on his hipbone. Ciel moaned and bucked his hips up. "Faster, move your hand faster." Sebastian let go of his cock and he whined in disapproval. He moved down to his thighs and lapped at the cream there. He slid the thong off his thighs before grabbing the can once more and put a good amount of cream onto the head of his cock. He flicked his tongue over it, collecting a small amount in his mouth.

Ciel shook in anticipation, waiting to feel Sebastian's mouth around him. "Hurry up...I need more.. Put it in your mouth already, please…"

Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking and licking the cream off. He pressed his tongue against the shaft and bobbed slowly. Ciel grabbed onto his hair with one hand and gripped the sheets with the other as he gave a long, drawn out moan in response.

Ciel could do nothing more than moan and writhe under his touch. The alcohol already had his head spinning and his vision blurry but this, he thought he was going to pass out. His whole body was hot and ached to be touched. He shook as Sebastian dipped his tongue into the slit before plunging him deep in the back of his throat. Ciel screamed out as his head was swallowed around. "Oh fuck! Se-Sebastian, oh please. Put something inside me. I need more...ngg! Fuck…"

Sebastian raised his head and looked up at Ciel with a small smirk tugging at his lips. Ciel gave him a questioning look and suddenly, his knees were bent and pressed against his shoulders. His ass was straight up in the air and the mini skirt was upside down, covering nothing at all. "Huh? What are you doing?" His smirk got a little bigger as he reached for the whipped cream can again. He tipped it and placed the nozzle inside his entrance before squirting some inside. He took out the nozzle and sprayed some on the outside. Ciel looked up at him through spread legs as he leaned down and flicked his tongue across the cream. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. He could feel his breath against his entrance and whimpered. "Hurry up Sebastian. Please, I need it."

He smiled before pressing his tongue against his entrance and licked off the last of the cream before pushing his tongue inside and lapping up the cream. He placed his hands on his thighs to hold them down and repeated the action. Ciel's legs shook under his touch and he threw his head back with each lick. Sebastian thrust his tongue back inside and wiggled it around, tasting more of the cream. He pulled away and slipped two fingers inside, scooping out the last of it before licking it off his fingers. "Oh fuck! Do that again! Put your fingers back inside me."

Sebastian reached for the lube and coated his fingers before pressing them to Ciel's entrance and rubbing the outside lightly. He slipped them inside and curled them, intentionally avoiding his prostate. Ciel rolled his hips against his fingers, mewling quietly. His head was spinning and he was so hard his cock ached. It twitched with each movement of the fingers inside him. "Mm, S-Sebastian...rub my sweet spot. Oh please. I want it deeper, rub my sweet spot and let me cum. Please."

Sebastian smiled. He leaned forward and licked across his shoulder, up his neck to his ear. "Say my name again. If you do that, I'll give you what you want."

"Se-Sebastian! Sebastian! Oh fuck please, Sebastian! Touch me more! Let me cum Sebastian!" Said man pushed his fingers in deeper and pressed against his prostate, rubbing it lightly. Ciel arched his back, bit his lip and gripped the sheets at the sensation. He rocked his hips back against the digits and tried to hold back his moans by biting his lip, causing it to bleed. Sebastian continued his ministrations as he leaned over Ciel and looked into his eyes. "Look at me."

Ciel opened his eyes and moaned, those scarlet eyes glowed with hunger and desire. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you." He released his lip from between his teeth as ordered and tried his hardest to keep his eyes open. Small moans escaped his lips as his prostate was teased. "How bad do you want it? What would you be willing to do just so you can cum?"

"I-I want it! I want it so bad! I need it! Oh fuck, please Sebastian! Let me cum! I'll do anything, just let me cum!"

Sebastian leaned down and kissed him, licking his lips to taste the blood. He pressed his tongue past his lips and stroked the other with his own. Unexpectedly, Sebastian pushed against his prostate and rubbed hard. Ciel broke the kiss as he arched his back and gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Damn you're so perfect...so sexy. Your body is so sensitive to touch, it seems to be even more sensitive because of the alcohol. You love the way I press my fingers into your sweet spot, don't you? You also love to be teased and embarassed during sex. You want to cum right? I want you to say my name. Beg for it and just maybe, I'll give you want you want."

"Ahhh! Sebastian! Oh fuck! Please, let me cum! I'm so close. I can't take it anymore! S-Sebastian! Let me cum. Please! Sebastian, Seba-Sebastian, Sebastian!" His eyes glowed with each time Ciel called his name. He put more pressure against his prostate and he felt his walls clench tight around his fingers, he was about to fall apart.

"Cum for me." Sebastian whispered into his ear before biting down on his collarbone. Ciel's eyes shot open as a scream was ripped from his throat. He came hard. Calling out to Sebastian, he clutched the sheets and rocked his hips as his orgasm took over his body. Soon after, he relaxed, releasing his death grip on the sheets. Sebastian looked at him and chuckled. "That was quite the display you put on for me. I must say it was very sexy, the way you rocked your hips back against my fingers made my cock twitch."

Ciel bit his lip at his words and shuddered. Sebastian looked down at the mess he had made. The skirt and thong were both covered in cum. He tugged on the hem of the skirt, "why don't we take these off?" He asked before Ciel lifted his hips and allowed the articles to slide off his legs. Once they were off and tossed somewhere in the room, Sebastian wrapped a hand around Ciel's sensitive, half-hard cock. "Ah! I-I just came, I can't again. Not so soon…"

Sebastian leaned in and licked his neck, causing him to shiver. He sucked on his pulse point leaving a nice purple mark. "Oh, but I think you can." He whispered, giving his cock another stroke. He moved lower, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking. He slowly pumped his member back to life as he nipped and sucked at his chest. Once he was hard and leaking, he sat up and reached for the lube. Sebastian coated his own member in a good amount before rubbing a bit more on Ciel's entrance.

Ciel watched with lidded eyes as Sebastian lined himself up and pushed in slowly. He growled low in his throat at the tight heat. When he was about halfway in, he slammed himself in to the hilt.

Ciel arched his back at the feeling of being filled. He rocked his hips back, trying to silently tell him to move. Sebastian got the message and lifted one of the legs from his hip to his shoulder, sinking him in deeper. The leg that remained on his hip pulled him a bit closer, his entrance sucking him in. Sebastian rested one hand on the leg on his hip and the other gripped Ciel's hip tightly, adding yet another bruise to the collection. "Mm, ahh...Hurry up. Move…" He pulled out and slammed back in hard, stopping once fully sheathed inside. He repeated this action a few times before giving into his own desires and starting a slow rhythm.

He kept it slow at first but started to speed up when his desire became too strong. He went faster and faster, just watching Ciel react to each and every movement. It was the most eroticly beautiful thing he had ever had the honor of seeing, and he gets to see it whenever he pleases.

Knowing that he was just barely rubbing his prostate so he shifted slightly, hitting it dead on and hard. "Ah! Ah, ha...Ngh! Fuck, fuck! Se-Sebastian! Oh, yess...right there! Don't stop!" Sebastian continued to pound into his prostate, feeling his walls start to tighten around him. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Ciel's leaking cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Ciel started to get tighter and tighter, squeezing Sebastian's cock. He groaned and tightened his fist around his cock. Ciel arched his back and bit his lip, "S-Sebastian! Oh fuck! Ahhh, Se-Sebastian, I want you to talk to me. I'm so close. Just a little more…"

Sebastian smiled and slowed his hips a bit. He leaned down, close to his ear. Ciel could feel his ragged breath against his neck and ear, causing him to shudder. "Look at you, writhing and moaning like a slut. You love it when I pound into you, hard and fast, rubbing against your sweet spot with every thrust. The sounds that you make, I could listen to them all day." He slowed even more, pushing himself in all the way before rolling his hips. Ciel cried out. "Yes, that's what I like to hear. Moan for me." A few more thrusts and he rolled his hips once more. Ciel clung to him, clawing at his back.

"You seem to really enjoy that." Sebastian smacked Ciel's ass hard, leaving a bright hand print. "Ahhh! Fuck, d-do it again! a-and go faster! Oh please! I need it."

He smacked his ass again and bit his shoulder, leaving yet another bite mark. "Look at you. I must be honest Ciel, I never would've pegged you as a masochist before we started this little game of ours. I can tell your close. You're becoming so tight."

"Ngh, fuck! S-Sebastian! Let me cum! Faster! Oh please! I'm so close! I-Ah!" Before he could finish beggin, Sebastian pulled out and slammed back in, resuming his speed. He wrapped a hand around Ciel's member once again and pumped him quickly.

"Ciel...Look at me." Sebastian leaned forward and placed his forehead against Ciel's. They stared at one another until his eyes got really wide and he bit down on his lower lip. Sebastian smiled. "Yes that's it. Fall apart underneath me. Cum for me Ciel."

The way his name rolled off his tongue, it threw him over the edge. He clawed at Sebastian's back as he came into his hand. He shuddered as Sebastian continued to thrust into his prostate. "Ahh! I-I just came, can't we take a break? Ngh!"

Sebastian didn't respond, he did however slow down to give Ciel a little bit of a break. He continued with short and shallow thrusts. To help move things along he reached down and pinched one of his nipples, making him jump. Sebastian smiled. "Are you ready to go again? Don't forget that I still haven't finished."

Ciel bit his lip. "Yeah…" Sebastian leaned down and kissed him as he pulled out and thrust back in fast, resuming the speed he had before. Ciel moaned into his mouth as his prostate was abused once more. He brought his hands down and gripped the sheets, arching his back. "Ciel...I'm close."

"Me too...Already. Cum i-inside. Ngh! Ahh!"

Sebastian reached down and grabbed his cock tightly, pumping his quickly. Ciel's grip on the sheets tightened and he thrust his hips up into his hand. "Fuck! I-I'm cumming. S-Sebastian! Seba-Sebastian! Ahhh!"

Ciel came again into his hand and tightened around Sebastian, pushing him over the edge. He shuddered and groaned as his orgasm took over his body. He rode out his orgasm and pulled out, cum running down Ciel's thighs. Sebastian laid down next to him, trying to catch his breath. Ciel closed his eyes, the alcohol had already made him tired and sex didn't help that. He curled up next to Sebastian, not really concerned about the cum that was currently running down his thighs. "Ciel, shouldn't we go clean up."

"Mm, we can do it tomorrow. I don't really care about being dirty. I just want to sleep."

Sebastian wrapped his arm around him and wove his fingers into his hair, scratching his head lightly. Ciel hummed in approval just before falling asleep. "Mm, I love you Sebastian. Goodnight."

"I love you too Ciel. I'll be here when you wake up." He stated with a smile on his face. This boy will be the death of him one day. Strangely, he didn't have a problem with that.


	15. A Demon in Heat

**A Demon in Heat**

**I got two requests from two lovely people (MikaraRinna and a guest) who wanted a chapter so I combined their ideas and now you've got a 15th chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I never thought my story would become so popular. Ahh! Thank you all so much! I'm always taking requests too! Don't be shy. PM or review if you have an idea and I'll reply as quickly as I can! Alright, I'll stop talking now! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sebastian dropped onto the bed, his hair was all disheveled along with his clothes and his breathing was erratic and uneven. He was sweating and biting down on his lower lip in an attempt to control himself. It was <em>that <em>time of the year, the time when demons go into heat like all animals. Sebastian knew that he could easily fix his problem by going to his master's room but he wouldn't allow himself. He already left bruises in the shapes of handprints because of his strength, he didn't want to hurt him because once he starts, he won't be able to stop until he's satisfied, and it's not easy to satisfy a demon in heat.

Sebastian looked over at the clock in his room, 2:45am it read. He knew that Ciel was asleep and all of his chores were complete. This was usually his time to relax, the only thing is, he can't. There's no way he can relax and go to sleep with the massive bulge straining against his pants. He ran his fingertips across the bulge and hissed. He hated this. He is a demon and demons aren't weak, they don't give in, they sure as hell don't touch themselves either. It was only a few more days until the week is over and as long as he can keep his composure in front of Ciel, he'll be fine.

Oh Ciel, that beautiful boy. He's grown up quite nicely, the way his legs got longer and more muscular. Sebastian loves feeling his thigh muscles flex around his ears and waist as he fucks him senseless. Sebastian groaned, feeling his pants become even more uncomfortable. He finally gave in and undressed, removing everything but his underwear. He still however, refused to touch himself. He wasn't that weak, he wouldn't stoop that low.

He stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm his mind but nothing helped. No matter what he thought about, it always went back to Ciel, and the way he looks during sex or the way he acts during sex. Sex was the only thing on his mind and he needed release now before he exploded. He slowly ran his hand down his chest and stomach, trailing lower until he reached the waistband of his underwear. He slid them down just enough to free his monstrosity of a cock. He wonders sometimes how Ciel takes it all. He wrapped his hand around it, hissing as he stroked himself. He was so sensitive, that the light stroking almost hurt.

He let his mind wander, imagining Ciel, as he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly. He imagined that the boy was bobbing his head on his cock, pressing his tongue to the shaft. He groaned as he swiped his thumb over the head, collecting the bead of pre-cum. His hand sped up, tightening slightly. He pictured Ciel with his ass in the air, face in the pillow and two fingers inside, stretching himself as he looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. He licked his lips at the image and sped up once again. He was so close, he could feel it, so why wasn't it coming? It wasn't enough. He needed more. There is no way he'll be able to finish like this. He tried to get himself off while imagining Ciel underneath him, being fucked senseless but it wasn't working.

"Fuck." He cursed to himself.

He debated going to Ciel's room but his fear of hurting him badly kept him in bed. He tried to convince himself that it'll be fine, that he won't hurt him, that Ciel likes the pain and that's why he always wants bruises and hickeys but he knew his own strength he could never hurt Ciel in that way. He sighed, closing his eyes, "Maybe if I go to sleep...but who could sleep when it's so hot." He sat up and pulled his underwear back up, clenching his teeth as his cock was restrained once again. He looked over at the clock again, 3:15am. "I've been at this for a half hour and it's still not enough. I need more. I need Ciel. Every last bit of him." He growled before leaving his room and walking in the direction of Ciel's bedroom, not even bothering to put on anymore clothes.

He arrived at his door and opened it slowly and quietly. Once inside, he shut the door and locked it. He stared at the boy's sleeping face as he walked through the dark room, his cock throbbed just looking at him. He got to the bed and crawled under the blankets with him, practically dying of the heat. He scooted over to Ciel and wrapped his arms around his waist and gave open mouth kisses to his neck. Ciel moaned quietly in his sleep and shifted in his sleep, almost to get away but Sebastian held him in place. He continued to kiss up and down his neck, occasionally moving up to his ears.

Ciel's eyes opened slowly and he blinked in the darkness. He felt someone behind him, someone whose body temperature was way too high for his likely. "Mm, Sebastian. Why are you so hot? You're making me sweat."

"My apologizes. To be honest, I can't control it."

"Alright, moving onto my next question. Is that your cock pressing into my ass? You know I have a busy schedule tomorrow and can't be kept up."

"I know, and I'm sorry My Lord but I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to do this." Sebastian slid his cock between Ciel's ass-cheeks and rubbed it against his entrance. "You not wearing underwear to bed comes in handy at times like these." He whispered into his ear.

Ciel could hear the smirk in his voice and he couldn't help the moan that slipped from his throat at the motion. "Back up, what do you mean you couldn't take it anymore?"

Sebastian resumed kissing and licking his neck, humming at the taste of his skin. He licked up the shell of his ear, causing him to shudder. "I'm in heat and I'm sure you know what that means, Ciel." He let his name roll off his tongue, sending shivers down his spine.

"I didn't know demons went into heat. It's been about 4 years, maybe longer since we made the contract. We've also been having sex for about a year now, how often does this happen?"

"Every year for about a week."

Ciel rolled over to face Sebastian. He couldn't see him very well in the dark room so he didn't see his messy appearance. "Is that why you practically avoided me for a solid week!? You do realize that we're a couple, I can help you with these things."

"I don't want to hurt you. I have very little self control right now, that's why I'm here, because I just couldn't stop myself. I couldn't take it if I hurt you. It's very hard to satisfy a demon while in heat and I'm not sure if you could handle it."

Ciel rolled over again, turning his back to Sebastian. "That sounds like a challenge. You aren't testing me, are you Sebastian?"

Sebastian groaned at the sound of his voice rolling off Ciel's tongue. He clenched his teeth in an attempt to control himself. "I don't know if I can hold back." He leaned in next to his ear and licked it. "Are you sure you want to take on that responsibility?" He growled into his ear.

Ciel shuddered. "I think I can handle it. I'll even take you up on that challenge. Let's see how many times you can get me off before I give up."

Sebastian growled low in his throat before biting down on Ciel's neck, drawing blood. His back arched and a broken gasp escaped his lips. He pushed his ass back against Sebastian's cock, rubbing it between his cheeks.

Another growl came from behind him sending a shudder through his body. Ciel continued to slowly move his hips and tease Sebastian. He heard another growl before he was on his back and Sebastian was on all fours above him holding his hands above his head. Sebastian leaned over and grabbed the handcuffs and lube. He put the lube down on the bed and held up the handcuffs for Ciel to see. "We're going to be here for a while, why not get these out of the way." He chuckled before he unlocked them and restrained Ciel.

"Wait, what about my shirt? How are we going to get it off if I'm handcuffed?"

"I was thinking something like this." Sebastian grabbed both sides of the shirt and pulled, ripping it apart and sending buttons flying across the room. Some bits of the shirt fabric remained on his body but his entire chest was exposed and that was Sebastian's only goal. Said man stared down at Ciel with eyes that glowed a blood red. In those eyes showed lust, want, hunger. It made him shiver the way he looked at his body like he was going to swallow him whole.

Ciel fidgeted under his gaze. The look in his eyes were making his cock twitch with anticipation. After what seemed like forever, Sebastian placed his hands against Ciel's chest, dragging his fingertips up and down. He arched into the touch, mewling as he grazed a nipple.

Sebastian heard the small noise and stopped, both hands resting on his chest. He slid his hands down and took each nipple between his thumb and index finger before rolling his fingers against the hard bud. Ciel arched and bit his lip, moaning louder this time. He released the small buds and took one into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it while sucking. Sebastian scraped his sharp teeth against it before licking up to his shoulder and up his neck to his ear. "Fuck you're sexy. I feel like I could get off just watching you moan and shiver under my every touch. I want you to do something for me. When I get off you, roll over onto your left side the best you can with those handcuffs on. I know something that we'll both enjoy, Ciel." He let his name roll off his tongue, eliciting a shiver that went straight to his groin.

Sebastian crawled off and let him roll onto his side before he removed his underwear and laid down next to him, his face level with Ciel's cock and Ciel's face level with his. "What exactly are we do-nng! Fuck!" Sebastian decided instead of telling him, he'd just show him. He took his member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. He sucked on the tip hard before pulling off and looking down at Ciel. "Bend your right leg."

He did as he was told and bent his leg, allowing better access to his entrance. Sebastian grabbed the lube and coated his fingers before pushing one inside. The boy moaned, blowing hot breath onto his cock. Sebastian groaned and fought the urge to thrust inside his mouth without warning.

"Ciel." He was called with a deep and husky voice that turned him on to no end. "Suck me off." Sebastian ordered.

Ciel leaned forward slightly and flicked his tongue across the head. Sebastian instinctively scooted his body closer to the boys. Ciel took the tip into his mouth and sucked, humming when he heard a quiet groan from Sebastian. The vibration shot down his cock and caused him to shiver. At that point, he found Ciel's prostate, pressing against it causing the boy to shake and moan.

Sebastian kept rubbing his prostate as he pressed his tongue against his shaft. It was becoming too much for Ciel to handle. He pulled away, releasing his cock with a lewd pop. "S-Sebastian! Oh fuck! I'm cumming. I'm...ahh! Ahh-mm! Ngg! Fuck!"

Sebastian pulled away but wrapped his free hand around his shaft, pumping him quickly. "It feel's good doesn't it? You love it when I press my fingers into you and play with your sweet spot. You especially love it when I talk dirty to you, bullying you and embarrassing you all at once. If you're going to cum then do it. I could finish just watching the way my fingers are sucked into your tight ass."

"Fuck Sebastian! Oh fuck! Your voice! Ngg, ahh!"

"What about my voice? Does it turn you on? Make you hard? Does it make you want to cum?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum Sebastian! I'm...Ahhh!" Sebastian wrapped his lips around the tip just as he came. He shook as his orgasm ripped through him. Once he was done, Sebastian swallowed and pulled out his fingers. He pushed Ciel onto his back before climbing on top. He kissed him hard, pushing his tongue in. He could taste himself on his tongue and groaned. Ciel pulled away and looked up at Sebastian.

"I want to try something."

"Oh really, what might that be?"

"Fuck my mouth. You didn't get off so I think it'd be really hot if you fucked my mouth."

Sebastian smiled. "Damn, you're sexy."

He adjusted so his cock was pressed against Ciel's lips. He took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before dipping it into the slit. "Ngg, fuck…" Sebastian groaned before grabbing the back of Ciel's head and thrusting in and out slowly. He curled his lips over his teeth to avoid hurting him as his thrusts got faster, hitting the back of his throat. Ciel gagged a little as his hips moved faster. Soon enough, his thrusts became erratic and uneven. He pressed harder against the shaft with his tongue. "Oh fuck Ciel. Ngg, ahh...I'm cumming. Ciel. Ciel." Sebastian came into his mouth, moaning the boy's name as his seed shot down his throat.

Ciel sucked on the head until it stopped leaking before swallowing. Sebastian pulled out of his mouth and looked down at him. His eyes were clouded and their contract seal was glowed brightly in the dimly lit room. He looked down towards his crotch, Ciel was hard again. "So you got hard from being fucked in the mouth, huh?" Ciel blushed.

"You're so fucking erotic. Now tell me about earlier, what is it about my voice that turns you on so much, Ciel…" He let his name roll off his tongue, hearing the boy groan in response.

"I don't know. It's just so...sexy. It's so smooth and manly and the way it changes when we have sex is even more alluring. It gets deeper and more rough. It makes me so hard."

Sebastian smirked. "Oh really? And just how long has my voice had this kind of effect on you?"

"I'm not sure about when but I do know it was before we started having sex."

"So what did you do? Did you used to touch yourself thinking about me? Did you call out my name as you orgasm like you do now?" He smirked when Ciel's face turned red.

"You should know the answer to that. You know every time I call your name."

Sebastian attached his lips to the boys neck and sucked on his pulse point. "I want to hear you say it."

Ciel shivered as Sebastian continued to suck on his weak spot. "Y-Yes...I would touch myself thinking about you. I get so hard when I hear your voice, there was nothing else I could do. I tried to deny it, think about anything or anyone else but you and your sexy voice always came back to me."

Sebastian bit down on his shoulder, leaving a few teeth marks. "Hm, well, me and my sexy voice are here for your pleasure anytime you want."

"Sebastian...go get the vibrator."

"Yes, my Ciel."

Sebastian slid off the bed and walked over to the large wardrobe. He pushed the clothes to the side, gaining access to the back. He slid the back wall of the wardrobe and inside was whips, handcuffs, cock rings, a few vibrators, some lingerie and even costumes. They had decided to move all of their toys in here because it was becoming a pain to go to Sebastian's room each time they wanted something.

He reached in and grabbed a vibrator before placing the wall back and shutting the wardrobe. He walked over and stood at the foot of the bed. He reached for the lube and coated the vibrator nicely. He placed it at Ciel's entrance and pushed it in, rubbing his prostate with the head. He backed up and flipped the switch on the remote to low. Ciel arched his back and moaned, pulling at his restraints. "Ahh, fuck that's good. Ngg! Se-Sebastian!"

Ciel rocked his hips back against the vibrator, clenching around it. Without warning, Sebastian flipped the switch, making it vibrate faster. He shook as it pressed against his prostate. "Ahh! Oh fuck! Ngh! S-Sebastian! Seba-ahh!"

"Mm, does it feel good? Do you like the way it vibrate against your sweet spot?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck. Sebastian! I need more...I want you. You're what I want!"

Sebastian smirked. "Where do you want me?"

"Ahh, I-I want you inside me. I-ngh-I want you to grab my ass while I ride on top of you! Oh fuck, please Sebastian!"

Sebastian walked over to the bed and pulled out the vibrator. Shutting it off he tossed it across the room. He grabbed the key to the handcuffs and unlocked them. He got on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Ciel moved to get the lube and allowed Sebastian to get comfortable. He crawled over to him and straddled him, hovering just above his cock. He put some lube into his hand before reaching below him and coating him nicely. He hissed as Ciel's small, warm and wet hands touched him.

Ciel placed one hand on his shoulder and took hold of his cock with the other, helping to guide him inside. He sank down slowly, feeling himself stretch. Sebastian growled at the tight heat. Grabbing his ass, he slammed Ciel down, hitting his prostate hard. Ciel shuddered and came on their chests.

Sebastian smiled and Ciel blushed. "Already? Was it just that good?"

"Shut up. I was already close with the vibrator. That's why I was going slow but I couldn't stop it when you did that."

"Well that makes two, let's see how many more I can get out of you." Sebastian lifted Ciel's hips. Gripping his ass tightly, he pushed him back down. They both groaned.

Sebastian gave Ciel a look, he knew that look. It was his way of saying _move...now. _So that's just what he did. He lifted himself up and dropped back down again, picking up a rhythm. Sebastian helped him move faster by lifting his ass. "Ahh! Oh fuck...yes! Se-Sebastian! Spank me." He did as he was told, leaning forward to bite and lick his neck as and smacked his ass.

Ciel dropped his head back, a long moan leaving his lips. "Again." He whispered.

Sebastian squeezed both cheeks before smacking his ass once again. He continued to suck and bite at his neck as Ciel bounced, hitting his prostate, bringing them both closer and closer to climax. "Ngh, fuck Ciel. You're so tight."

"Mm, S-Sebastian. Fuck! Touch me more. Dominate me, mark me all over, bite me, make me beg for more!"

Sebastian growled deep in his throat, smacking his ass before digging his nails in. He kept one hand on his ass and placed the other on his hip, bruising him. Ciel arched his back as Sebastian bounced him quicker. "Ahh! Fuck...Sebastian! Oh fuck! Ngh-ahh-I'm cumming! I-I...I'm going to…"

Sebastian bit down on his shoulder before running his tongue across the teeth marks. He flicked his tongue across his ear lobe before taking it between his teeth. As Ciel came, he tightened around Sebastian's cock, pulling an inhuman growl from him.

Ciel shivered at the sound as he continued to bounce, riding out his orgasm. He fell forward onto Sebastian's chest, he could still feel his hard cock twitching inside him.

"Three," Was all Sebastian said before rolling his hips up into Ciel. He shivered as his over-sensitive body was teased once again.

"Are you done? I told you it would take a lot to satisfy me, what will you do now? You can get off and sleep or you can keep moving. What will it be?"

Ciel bit his lip, rolling his hips a few times before bouncing, slow and shallow. "Hang on."

Ciel dropped back down and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Turn around so your back is pressed against my chest."

Ciel stood, legs wobbling under his weight. He turned around and held himself above Sebastian's cock as he grabbed it with one hand and sat down.

Sebastian growled as he was surrounded by that tight heat again. He reached forward and grabbed Ciel's legs under the knee and pulled them up. He rolled his hips once again earning a loud moan from Ciel. He started lifting and dropping the boy while thrusting deep inside.

Ciel dropped his head back onto his shoulder, moans slipping from his parted lips. He looked over at Sebastian, watching as his eyes glowed with lust and need. He watched in fascination before his prostate was hit dead on and hard. His back arched and he grabbed onto the bed sheets. "Ahh! Fuck! Ngg! S-So deep...Se-Sebastian. Sebastian."

Said man turned his head towards Ciel, staring into his eyes.

"Kiss me Sebastian." He whispered.

He happily obliged, pressing his lips to the boys. Sebastian pushed his tongue into his mouth and stroked Ciel's tongue with his own. He moaned into his mouth and tightened his muscles around his cock.

Sebastian growled before reaching around his leg and wrapping a hand around his member, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Ciel broke the kiss and rocked his hips up into his hand and back onto his cock. Soon enough, "Fuck! Sebastian! I'm cumming again! I-I...Ahh, Ngh! Fuck…"

"Me too. Call my name, Ciel. Call out the name you gave me!"

"S-Sebastian! Sebastian-Seba...Ahh! Fuck! Sebastian, oh shit!" Ciel came with a shudder and a scream, his muscles squeezing Sebastian, pushing him over the edge too. He came with a growl and a shiver, thrusting erratically, riding out their orgasms.

Ciel relaxed, falling back against Sebastian's chest, trying to catch his breath.

"That makes four, you give up yet?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Ciel turned his head to look up at Sebastian, a mischievous smile splayed across his face. "Never." He whispered.

Sebastian smiled, glancing at the clock "5:00am," it read. "_Breakfast can wait. It's not like my master will be waiting for me if I don't make it." _He thought to himself before going back to the task at hand. Looks like he finally found someone who can satisfy him when he's in heat. He'd never tell that person that though.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it my lovelies! Because my last one took so long I tried to get this one finished as quickly as I could. I love you all! Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! Promise!<strong>


	16. Carriages, Skinny Dipping and Ropes

**Carriages, Skinny Dipping and Ropes**

**I'm so so sorry this took so long! Thank you all so much for being so patient. I also want to thank you all for the great ideas! This chapter is a bit fluffier than normal but I saw my chance for a romantic scene and took it! I love you! I'm so sorry again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Are you kidding me!?" Ciel dropped his head onto the desk and groaned. "We have to go to a lake, in the middle of fucking nowhere to camp because people are going missing! Son of a bitch!"<p>

"Please my lord, stay calm."

Ciel's head shot up from the desk. "How can I stay calm!? I don't even own a tent!"

"We still have time. We can go out and get everything we'll need. When does the queen want us to the camp grounds?"

"She said no later than this coming Saturday."

"Just relax my lord. I will get all of the preparations ready and we'll be ready to leave tomorrow morning. Please excuse me." Sebastian left the room with a graceful bow and he dropped his head back onto the desk with another groan.

* * *

><p>"It's time to get up my lord. You have a lot to do today." Sebastian said as he opened up the curtains and poured a cup of tea.<p>

Ciel rolled over and with an irritated huff he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His tea was handed to him and he sipped it, staring off into space somewhere. He looked over at Sebastian who was taking out some clothes for him to wear. "Did you get everything we need to go on this god awful trip?"

"Yes, my lord. Now why don't you have something to eat? We have to leave soon."

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed, reaching for the scone on the cart. Once he had eaten and finished his tea, Sebastian dressed him and packed the carriage. Ciel had decided to bring along his other three servants, deciding it would be safer that way, for both his house and him. Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard rode outside the carriage, taking turns holding the reigns while Ciel and Sebastian sat alone inside.

"So how long is it going to take to get there?" Ciel asked. Frustration apparent in his voice.

"About an hour or two. So why don't you relax, take a nap if you'd like."

Ciel shifted. Resting his head on the wall, he closed his eyes. Sebastian watched as his breathing got slower and more steady as he started to fall asleep. Soon enough, he was fast asleep and even snoring a bit.

Sebastian watched as his mouth fell open and drool run down his cheek. He licked his lips, resisting the urge to lick that small trail of saliva. He just wanted to taste every part of his body, lick every inch of him and feel his soft skin under his fingertips. "_Who's stopping me? We do have quite a lengthy carriage ride. Why not pass the time with a little fun?" _Sebastian thought to himself. Smiling, he got off the bench and kneeled down in front of his lord. He lapped up the trail of drool running down his chin before tracing his lips with his tongue. He placed his hand on Ciel's thigh and traced little circles with his thumb. "_Convenient he's wearing shorts." _Sebastian leaned to the right and placed small, open mouth kisses to his collarbone before tracing it with his tongue.

Ciel's breathing had become quicker and less even. A moan slipped out every now and then and he bit down on his bottom lip. Sebastian was surprised the boy was still asleep. He's a pretty light sleeper after all. No matter, he continued with his teasing, kissing down his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt. He could already see a small bulge growing in Ciel's pants.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging loosely on his shoulders. Sebastian flicked his tongue over his nipples. Hearing his breath hitch, he did it again. He circled the hard nub with his tongue before sucking on it.

Ciel moaned loudly and arched his back. The sound of his moan caused his eyes to shoot open and look down at the head of black hair pressed to his chest. "Se-Sebastian! What on earth are you-ahh-doing!?"

Sebastian scraped his teeth against his nipple as he pulled back. He looked up at his master who was flushed bright red. A smile spread across his face. "Well you just looked so delectable while you were sleeping I couldn't help myself. Besides, we have a very long carriage ride ahead of us, why not make the best of it?"

"The other servants are to close. They'll hear us. I think you can keep it in your pants until tonight."

"Well my lord, I surely can but can you?" Sebastian grabbed onto Ciel's cock tightly through his shorts, causing him to jump. "Do you really want to deal with this for the rest of the ride when I could take care of it right now?" He leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Besides, we both know how much the thought of being caught excites you. Right, Ciel?"

Ciel suppressed a shudder as he glared down at Sebastian who had started running his fingers up and down his clothed length. "Just admit it. You're becoming more aroused thinking about just how close your other servants are. It's time to make a decision. I can continue or I can stop, choose wisely."

"I-I don't know…"

"Let me try and make it easier." Sebastian reached down to the top of his shorts. Unbuttoning them he slid them down his thighs along with his underwear. He wrapped his hand around his hard member. Giving it a few strokes, he wrapped his lips around the head and pressed his tongue into the slit.

Ciel slid down on the bench, giving Sebastian more head room. He bucked his hips up into his mouth, bringing his hands down to grip at his hair. "Ahh fuck." He breathed, leaning his head back onto his shoulders. He felt himself slide deeper into Sebastian's mouth, touching the back of his throat.

Sebastian swallowed around him before bobbing his head. His cock hitting the back of his throat with each bob. He placed his hands at his hips, restraining him from thrusting. As his hands rested at his hips, he drew small circles with his thumb.

Ciel arched his back and whimpered; biting his lip as he tried to hold back his moans. He slapped a hand over his mouth when Sebastian ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft and flicked it over his swollen head, collecting the pre-cum that was there. A muffled, "Ngh, fuck!" escaped his lips.

Sebastian reached up and forced his hand away from his mouth. He grabbed his other hand and held both of them by the wrists. With his free hand he slowly pumped his cock. "You know that you aren't allowed to hide your voice from me. Now, let me hear you beg for more." Sebastian licked his inner thigh, sucking on the sensitive skin. He knew that his thighs were a big weakness and used it against him often.

Ciel shook, biting down hard on his lip causing it to bleed. He couldn't make any noise, if he did, those three would hear him. But oh fuck it felt so good. It was so hard to hold back when he was so excited. He was being restrained, there was a chance that he might get caught and Sebastian was doing some marvelous things with his tongue. All of this put together put him on the edge of cumming. But it wasn't enough. Sebastian wasn't moving his hand fast enough, there was no way he could get off with this pace. He needed more. "Ahh. Ngh, Oh fuck Sebastian. Lower...put something inside me. Oh fuck! Please."

Sebastian smiled. Releasing his cock he brought two fingers up to Ciel's mouth, pushing them past his lips. Once they were wet, he brought his hand down to his twitching entrance. He circle the hole, relaxing it a bit before pushing one in.

Ciel arched his back and bucked his hips down on his fingers. His mouth opened in a silent scream as Sebastian curled his fingers inside of him. Ciel's hands roamed around, searching for something to grab on to. He reached down and grabbed onto Sebastian's sleeve. "Oh-nghh! Ahh! Touch me more. Touch my cock. I'm getting close. Let me cum Sebastian."

Sebastian placed his free hand on his thigh and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He sucked hard, rolling his tongue around the slit. Ciel shook under his touch as his fingers curled into his prostate. "Ahh! Oh fuck Sebastian! I'm...I'm! Oh shit!" Sebastian bobbed his head and sucked harder as he felt his mouth fill with his seed. He pulled back and swallowed it down greedily.

Ciel fell limp on the bench, panting hard. Sebastian smiled up at him and helped the boy redress. Once he was dressed again, he leaned down and pressed his lips to his masters. The boy smiled up at him just as the carriage came to a stop. His other servants came to the door and opened it. Sebastian stepped out of the carriage, helping Ciel out with him.

Ciel looked at the four servants standing before him. "_Shit." _He thought. "_They heard me."_ The nose bleed Mey-Rin had was enough proof of that. He blushed and looked at Sebastian who smirked at him. "_Bastard."_ He looked down at his feet as he walked past them. "You four. Grab my bags."

"Yes, my lord!" The other four shouted. Sebastian walked next to Ciel as they walked down a small path through the woods. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Not too far. There's a lake a little less than a mile from this trail. That's where we'll be camping for a while."

"How many tents do we have?"

"Four. One for Bardroy and Finny. Another for Snake. One for Mey-Rin and the last one is for the two of us."

"Alright. Well lead the way."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>The six of them walked down the trail, the only ones talking were Sebastian and Ciel. He assumed the other four were so quiet because of the lovely show they heard on the way here.<p>

They finally arrived at the campsite which was nicely secluded and right on the edge of a lake. "This sucks already."

"Please try and remain positive my lord. It's only until we solve this case. You survived sleeping in tents at the circus, you can do it here can't you?"

"At least at the circus we had beds. We have no beds."

"Just try and make the best of it."

Ciel scoffed. "Just start setting up the tents and whatever else you have to do."

Once everything was set up and they had a fire going Sebastian brought out the food. After dinner, the other four servants decided to go to sleep. Ciel and Sebastian sat by the fire in a comfortable silence. Sebastian caught Ciel staring at the lake and the reflection of the moon on the water.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You never see stars like this back home. It is very beautiful."

"Want to get in?"

"What!? I don't swim?!"

"Well I know you know how, you just choose not too."

"We don't have anything to swim in either."

"So we'll go naked. Come on, I have towels so you can dry off when we get out."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Only about you." Sebastian said with a smile. "It'll be fun. Come here. Let me undress you."

Ciel got up off the log hesitantly but walked over to him anyway. Sebastian grabbed a clean towel and undressed him before wrapping him in a towel. He grabbed one for himself, undressing and covering himself with the towel. He grabbed onto his hand and walked him over to the water. He dropped his towel and forced Ciel to do the same.

He walked into the water, pulling Ciel along with him. "It's a little cold."

"You'll get used to it quickly."

They walked deeper into the water until it was just above Ciel's navel and just below Sebastian's. "So what now?"

"Well you can swim around or just wade in the water and enjoy the moon and stars."

Ciel stood in the water about a foot away from Sebastian just staring up at the moon. He reached under the water and grabbed onto his hand, intertwining their fingers and blushing as he scooted closer to him. Sebastian smiled down at him and Ciel just blushed harder, looking back up at the sky.

"Hey, Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

He looked at Sebastian. "'I'm glad you suggested we get in."

"Well you've been eyeing the lake all day. I figured it'd be nice just to spend some time in the water once those four went to sleep." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"It is nice." Ciel smiled.

Sebastian turned towards Ciel, wrapping an arm around his waist he pulled him against his chest. He placed his forehead against his and looked into his contracted eye as it glowed purple in the darkness. He pressed his lips gently against his. Ciel hummed in approval.

He pulled away from the kiss but kept their foreheads together. He looked into Sebastian's glowing red eyes and sighed. "I love you so much." He whispered before kissing him once again.

Sebastian groaned low in his throat and moved his lips against Ciel's. He mimicked the action and soon felt his tongue sliding past his lips. He met it with his own and moaned. He slid his hands into his damp hair and tugged, earning a growl from Sebastian.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva breaking between their lips. He slid his hands from his hair down to rest on his chest. He looked up Sebastian and it felt like all the oxygen was sucked from his lungs all at once. The way that his eyes glowed a swirling red in the darkness and how his hair moved in the breeze, he looked gorgeous. "Wow…" Ciel breathed.

Sebastian chuckled. "What is so captivating?"

"You. You look...I-I don't even know. There are no words."

Sebastian laughed. "Oh my. Am I really that breathtaking?"

"Right now you are!" Ciel said, hitting his chest playfully.

"Why don't you get a closer look?" Sebastian smiled, white teeth shining bright in the dark. He grabbed onto his hips and lifted him out of the water.

Ciel wrapped his legs around his waist and placed his hands back in his hair. He could feel Sebastian's half-hard cock rubbing lightly against his ass. He smirked. "Excited already are we?"

"You're not one to judge. I can feel it pressing against my stomach. Besides, I didn't get off on the way here like you did. Are you sure you're ready for round two?"

Ciel blushed and bit his lip. "I think the proof is right here." He thrust his hips up, rubbing himself against his chest.

Sebastian moved his hands down to his ass, massaging each cheek occasionally sliding a finger across his entrance. He gave his ass a hard squeeze before winding back and planting a firm smack to his left cheek. Ciel squeaked, his cock twitching in response. Sebastian leaned forward, sucking on his pulse point. "Hm, I felt that." He whispered in his ear.

"S-Shut up."

"But you love it when I talk dirty. You love it when I humiliate you and make you do embarrassing things. You can't deny it."

Ciel shivered in his arms. "Why don't we take this to the tent?" He asked, smirking down at Sebastian.

He smiled back and walked toward the bank. Once out of the water he put Ciel down and they each grabbed a towel. After a sloppy job of drying themselves off, they climbed into the tent and Sebastian was immediately on top of Ciel, kissing down his neck to his chest. "Eager are we?" Ciel asked with a chuckle.

Sebastian just hummed before taking a nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it before moving to the other one.

"Ahh…W-Wait. Come here"

Sebastian released his nipple and moved to look him in the eyes. Ciel bit his lip and looked away from his burning stare. "Can I...Can I go down on you?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Someone's feeling awfully bold today."

Ciel blushed. He sat up, Sebastian climbed off of him and sat down. He got on his hands and knees and took his cock in his hand. After all this time, Ciel never got used to Sebastian's size. He was huge and he loved it, he would never admit that though.

He stuck out his tongue and flicked it over the head. He wrapped his lips around it and bobbed his head slowly. Keeping one hand around the base, he moved it in time with his head, pressing his tongue to the shaft.

Sebastian placed one hand in his hair and the other on his back. He drew small circles with his fingers, slowly sliding his hand down his back. He reached his ass and squeezed it, earning a moan from the boy. He groaned at the vibrations shooting down his cock and pushed his member deeper into his throat.

Sebastian continued to squeeze at the boy's ass. Small moans slipping from his lips sending pleasant vibrations down his cock. He reached into his pillow case and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He released his hair and coated two of his fingers. He reached back and slipped a finger in, a surprised moan coming from Ciel.

Ciel pulled back to catch his breath, still pumping him with one hand. He looked up at Sebastian with clouded eyes, a mixture of drool and precum dripping down his chin. "Mm, Sebastian. W-Will you fuck my mouth?"

Sebastian smiled. He used his free hand and grabbed the back of the boy's head. He pushed his cock back into his mouth and started a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out. He allowed him to adjust before speeding up, pushing himself deeper into his throat.

Ciel gagged a few times, tears brimming in his eyes but despite that, he loved this. He loved the feeling of his cock hitting the back of his throat and the quiet groans that came from Sebastian. A muffled moan was heard from his as Sebastian found his prostate. He continued to rub at the bundle of nerves as he thrust a little harder. He stopped when he heard a particularly loud cough from Ciel.

He removed the cock from his mouth with a lewd pop. He looked at his butler and gave him a faint smile. Sebastian smiled back before pulling him up for a kiss. Ciel moaned as he rolled his tongue against the other man's.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and looked at Ciel. He was panting and moaning as he continued to rub at his prostate lightly. "You're so fucking beautiful." He said, as he placed a hand on his cheek. Ciel leaned into the touch and smiled. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

Sebastian chuckled and pushed him down onto the sleeping bags. He crawled between his legs and pushed a second finger in. "You need to be prepared a little more. Soon my love." He said as he wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping him in time with his fingers. Ciel's back arched and a loud moan was ripped from his throat.

Meanwhile, Finny sat up, rubbing his eyes he looked around the tent. Bard was asleep next to him, snoring quietly. "_I could've sworn I heard the Young Master." _He thought to himself. He decided to wait and see if he heard it again before he accidently woke up the Young Master or Sebastian. He sat in silence until a faint, "Ahhh!" was heard. He crawled out of the tent, trying his hardest not to wake up Bard. He shuffled over to Ciel's tent and tapped on the zipped entrance. "Young Master? Sebastian? Is everything okay in there?"

Inside the tent, the two jumped at the unexpected company. Sebastian turned around to unzip the "door". "What are you doing!? Don't you-ngh!" Sebastian cut him off with particularly hard pressure to his prostate. He unzipped the tent and peaked his head out, looking up at a very tired Finny. "Is everything alright Sebastian? It sounded like the Young Master was in pain."

Sebastian just smiled brightly. "Everything's fine. The Young Master was just trying to get comfortable. He's having trouble falling asleep in such a small, uncomfortable place."

"Oh alright then. Would he like some tea to help him sleep? I don't mind making him some."

"Don't trouble yourself. Go back to your tent and try and get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Sebastian smiled once more before zipping the tent closed. He turned back to Ciel once he knew Finny was gone and smirked. "Oh my, did having Finny so close excite you that much?"

Ciel blushed, removing his hand from his mouth. "Shut up." He barked back, looking down at the cum splattered across his stomach.

"I think it's sexy." He chuckled into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Sebastian slipped his fingers out and left a trail of kisses down his neck and chest. Once he reached his stomach he lapped at the cum, cleaning it off.

Ciel started to moan under the assault, growing hard again. "Ngh-will you get on with it already?"

Sebastian just chuckled, continuing to clean him off. Once he was done he sat up and reached for the lube before stopping. "What is it?" Ciel asked.

"I have an idea. Wait a moment." Sebastian left the tent but quickly returned with some rope. "Give me your hands."

Ciel shifted, sticking his arms out in front of Sebastian. He shifted a few more times as his was being tied, making sure he was comfortable before he couldn't move. "What are you going to tie me to? We don't exactly have a headboard."

Sebastian glanced around the tent. He quickly remembered the pole at the top of the tent and tied the other end of the rope to said pole. "Try not to pull too hard or you'll take out that pole and the tent with collapse."

"Got it. Now hurry up."

Sebastian smiled at his eagerness. He grabbed the lube and coated himself with it. Placing himself at his entrance, he pushed forward slowly. Ciel threw his head back and moaned as he was stretched. Once Sebastian was all the way in he stopped and rolled his hips. "Tease."

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips to Ciel's. He ran his tongue along his lower lip, awaiting entrance. Once granted, as his tongue met the boys, he pulled out before thrusting back in hard. Ciel threw his head back, breaking the kiss.

Sebastian repeated the action a few more times before starting a rhythm of deep and long thrusts. "Fuck...faster. Oh Sebastian, faster…" He grabbed onto his hips , and picked up the pace. He rested his head on the boys forehead and stared into his eyes. Ciel struggled to keep his eyes open as he stared back at Sebastian. "Ahh! Nghh...Seba-Sebastian!" His eyes slid closed as he called out his name.

"Ciel…" Sebastian whispered. He dug his nails into the boys hips as he went faster, both coming closer to the edge. He reached between them and wrapped a hand around Ciel's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He felt the boy clench around him and he groaned. Sebastian moved to the boys shoulder and bit down.

"Ahhh! Fuck! I'm….Seb-Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as he came, his whole body shaking as his orgasm ripped through him. He tightened around Sebastian almost making it hard to move. After a few more hard thrusts, Sebastian came with a groan.

Sebastian pulled out and untied Ciel before dropping down next to him. He wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him closer. "We should go clean up."

"Maybe later." Ciel yawned, snuggling into his lover. "I really enjoyed getting in the lake with you. It was actually a little fun."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Go to sleep now. You do have to get up early."

"Mhm, goodnight Sebastian. I love you." Ciel mumbled.

"I love you too Ciel." Sebastian said as he placed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! I always end the chapters all mushy! Sorry! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm always taking requests so don't be shy! <strong>


	17. Fuck Me Like You Hate Me

**Fuck Me Like You Hate Me**

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry this took so long. I've been wicked busy and I'm very easily distracted. I got this idea from the song "Fuck Me Like You Hate Me" by Seether and I just had to write it. I really hope you all like it and thank you all again. I really can't thank you guys enough for supporting me and giving me ideas and all that good shit. I love you all! Now, enjoy some SebaCiel smut my loves!**

* * *

><p>Ciel stomped into the manor, violently slamming the door in Sebastian's face. He dropped the few bags on the ground and started his way up the stairs to his room. Sebastian opened the door and chased after Ciel, not bothering to close it behind him.<p>

"Ciel, stop! Listen to me for a second!"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Ciel shouted over his shoulder, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sebastian walked up the stairs a little faster. He avoided using his demonic powers so that he wouldn't piss Ciel off even more. He finally caught up to him at the top of the stairs and grabbed his wrist. Ciel stopped in his tracks, putting his head down to hide his face in his bangs. "Please, let me explain." Sebastian said calmly, evident hurt in his voice.

"I don't need all the horny details, Sebastian. I just need you to leave me alone." He tried to pull his wrist away. "Let me go." Ciel said, his voice cracking as he held back tears.

"Not until you listen to me. Ciel, I love you. I love you more than anyone in the world."

Ciel turned his head toward Sebastian, tears starting to flow down his face. "If you love me so much then why did you have sex with that slut!?" He screamed, ripping his wrist from his grasp and running toward his room.

Sebastian stood at the top of the staircase dumbfounded. He had never seen Ciel cry before, at least, not like that. He had to apologize and explain everything. He took a deep breath before running down the hall to Ciel's room. He didn't bother knocking, this wasn't a time when they had to uphold rules of "master and servant".

Ask the door slid open, he saw Ciel in the center of the king-sized bed with his face buried in a pillow, muffled sobs filling the room.

Ciel heard the door close and he curled tighter into himself, moving the pillow just enough to whimper, "go away." He heard the footsteps just get closer and closer with some hesitation. "Please just let me speak. Ciel, please. Hear me out."

The boy shifted on the bed and sat up. Holding the pillow to his chest and pulling his knees in, he pushed the top of the pillow down to look over it at Sebastian. "What do you want?" Ciel scowled.

"I just need to talk to you. It was a mistake. I know. It didn't mean anything. I just needed information from her and we got it. We found out what we needed to know and stopped those circus freaks."

"Oh, so just because we solved the case it's all okay?! No, Sebastian! You slept with someone else! Just because the queen got what she wanted doesn't make that okay!"

"I know that! You just have to believe me when I say that it didn't mean anything. I love _you_, Ciel! No one else!"

Ciel threw the pillow aside and slammed his fists against the mattress. "If you loved me than you wouldn't have done it in the first place! I mean, what were you thinking? Did the fact that you're with me even cross your mind or was she so good that you forgot about me!?" Ciel screamed, the tears that had faded quickly returning.

"I had no other choice! The only way to get the location of the missing children was to get it through one of them! She was the weakest link! I had to break her down somehow! Of course I didn't forget about you! I love you! I could never leave you! Please believe me!"

"Why should I! I wonder if you really love me sometimes you know? Can demons even feel love!? You're always talking about how much human emotion fascinates you, do you even understand love!? I feel like if you did, you would've found another way to break her."

"Of course we can! Demons can't experience all human emotions that's why I seem so interested in them. I do know for a fact that I love you. There is no other word to explain how I feel about you, Ciel."

Ciel scoffed before getting off the bed and walking to the window farthest from the door. "How do I know that you aren't just playing me until I get my revenge and you can one day eat my soul?! How do I know if this is just a game to manipulate my soul so it'll be even better!? If this is all just a game to you, you better tell me real fucking quick."

Sebastian got off the bed and stood across from Ciel. Hurt showed in his eyes. "I swear this isn't a game! None of this is a game! I love you, Ciel! How many times do I have to tell you that!? I would never play you like that."

Ciel started to cry again. "Yeah well this whole thing was a mistake anyway. It's not like we could ever grow old together and get married. One day I'll get my revenge and you'll take my soul, that was our deal. I just never thought that I would fall so hopelessly in love with you." Tears started to stream down his face at this point, soft sobs escaped between words. "I can't stand thinking about what's going to happen when you finally take my soul. Damn it! I'm so fucking stupid!" Ciel screamed, pulling at his hair.

Sebastian took a step closer to Ciel. He reached out to him but he felt that he was unable to touch him despite how close they were. "Ciel." Sebastian called, his voice quiet. "Do you really feel that way? Do you really think that what we are, what we have, was all just a huge mistake?"

"Sometimes. I thought at the beginning that it would just be a good way to relieve stress and have a little fun. I never thought I would get so attached to you. I just wonder if this is really what we should be doing. I'm destined to die by your hands one day and you'll continue to live on in Hell. That is our fate. That was our deal." Ciel started to sob harder. "I love you Sebastian and I don't want to lose you. That's why I'm so mad that you slept with her. I shouldn't be, but I am. All I'm saying is that maybe doing this with you and falling so hard for you was all just a stupid mistake."

At this point, Sebastian was looking down at his feet, hands clenched. "You really think that I'll be able to live without you? You really think that I'll just be able to return to Hell like you never existed?" He looked up at Ciel. "Do you really think I could actually go through with taking your soul!? I know we made a deal and this obviously isn't my first contract…"

"You're not helping." Ciel interrupted.

"No, listen to me. You obviously aren't my first contractor but you are the first I've fallen in love with."

Ciel started to cry a little harder, his eyes widening at that last statement. "Like I could believe that."

"No it's true! I've thought about it too. The day that you get your revenge, I don't know what I'm going to do! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I don't want to live a life if you can't be in it! I love you so much, Ciel." A few tears slid down Sebastian's face, shocking Ciel. "I want to marry you. I want to be with you for eternity. I want to be by your side forever. I love you so much." Some more tears escaped from his eyes as he looked at Ciel.

Ciel had started sobbing violently by now. As he watched Sebastian cry, something he never thought he was capable of, he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his sobs. Sebastian, a demon, something incapable of crying, was somehow, crying because of him. He removed his hand from his mouth and looked Sebastian in the eye. He wiped away a few tears, still just staring at him.

Ciel balled his hands into fists. "I really hate you." He mumbled before running towards him. He threw his arms around his neck and crashed their lips together. His lips were slightly wet from the tears, giving him a slight salty taste. Ciel always loved the way that Sebastian tasted. He always tasted like cinnamon and it was absolutely intoxicating.

Sebastian moaned into his mouth. He gripped his hips tightly, pulling him closer. He snaked his tongue past his lips, dancing it around the other. Ciel moaned in response, weaving his fingers into his hair as he roughly tugged on the black locks.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss, panting for air. He looked up at Sebastian, keeping his grip on his hair as he felt the hold on his hips become tighter. Sebastian reached up with one hand and removed the eyepatch, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"You're so beautiful." Ciel whispered.

A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Shut up." Sebastian stated flatly.

Ciel's eyes widened and he backed up from Sebastian. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I told you to shut up."

Ciel scoffed. "And to think I was actually going to try and forgive you! So what was all that cheesy bullshit you were spewing a few minutes ago?! Was that just something you pulled out of your ass so I would stop yelling!? Great fucking job you did there!"

Sebastian licked his lips, eyes burning red. "You're really sexy when you're mad. The way that your face gets all red, it makes me think of when you're tied up on the bed with my cock buried deep in your ass."

Ciel's face turned a shade darker. "W-What..."

"You know, when I've got you tied to the headboard, writhing and panting under my fingertips. Your face is flushed that same color red. It's quite erotic." Sebastian said, licking his lips once more. He watched as Ciel's eyes darted down as that long tongue snaked across his lips.

Ciel bit his lip. "_What is wrong with me!? I'm supposed to be mad at him and yet all this talk has me thinking about nothing but him and his touch and his lips and...Stop! You can't give in! You…" _ Ciel was pulled from his thoughts as Sebastian spoke up.

"I can smell your arousal from here, Ciel. Why don't you stop trying to hide it and give in to what you really want." Sebastian growled. He took a few steps toward the boy, never breaking eye-contact. He continued closer until Ciel had backed himself into the wall. "You have nowhere to run. Give up and submit to me." He growled in his ear.

Ciel whimpered. He placed his hands on his chest with intent to push him away but he was no match for the demon. He felt his tongue run across his ear and shivered. He tried to push him away once more as he began to feel his pants becoming tighter. He couldn't give in. He had to stay strong.

Sebastian chuckled. "You know you're no match for me. Give in to me."

"No." Ciel replied. Trying to fight both Sebastian and his body was proving to be more impossible than he had thought. All he wanted to do was give up and let Sebastian do whatever he wants to with him but his pride wouldn't back down that easily.

"So you're going to be stubborn? Two can play that game." Sebastian growled as he bit down on his shoulder.

Ciel arched his back, biting his lip to hold back any sounds. Suddenly, Sebastian had a hold of both his wrists. Forcing Ciel to turn around, he pressed his face against the wall and handcuffed his hands behind his back. When Sebastian actually grabbed the handcuffs was a mystery.

Ciel struggled against the restraints as he tried to turn around. Much to his disappointment, the hand placed firmly on his shoulder kept him pressed against the wall. He soon felt both Sebastian's hands on him, one on each shoulder, massaging lightly.

Sebastian watched the boys face, or at least the side of his face, as he slowly moved his hands lower. He dragged his hands down his shoulders and to his chest. He worked the buttons until his shirt and jacket hung loosely on his shoulders. He slid his gloves off and took his nipples between his fingers. He pinched and twisted both of them, watching as Ciel bit his lip, resisting. "Let's see how far we have to go before you break."

Ciel glared over his shoulder. "I hate you."

Sebastian chuckled. "Perfect. That'll just make this all the more satisfying." He licked his lips, giving each nipple a rough tug.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he moaned through closed lips. "_Why? Why does he have to do this now!? I can't resist him when he gets like this. All possessive and controlling with his eyes glowing red. I-I...I need more of him. I need more of this." _Ciel thought to himself.

Sebastian leaned forward to suck and bite at his shoulder. Licking up his neck, he took his earlobe between his teeth. "Hm, I think this needs to go. Don't you agree?" Sebastian asked, tugging on his shirt as he spoke. Before he got an answer, he grabbed each side and pulled, ripping the fabric to shreds.

Ciel gasped, watching pieces of his shirt and coat flutter to the floor. He shivered as Sebastian's warm fingertips trailed down his spine.

Sebastian ran his black nails up and down Ciel's back, leaving pale red marks in their wake. He felt the boy shake underneath his touch. His bottom lip had been taken between his teeth, swollen and red from the abused. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands balled into fists. "You're becoming harder by the minute. The smell just keeps getting stronger. Lust, arousal, sin, want. I can smell it all. Give into me." He whispered low in his ear.

"Fuck you." Ciel spat out through clenched teeth.

Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, pressing him against the wall once more. He stared down at Ciel, his eyes swirling with anger. "And just who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Sebastian growled.

Ciel cringed. He had never seen this side of Sebastian. He was scared of him; he was angry at him. But most of all, he was turned on by him. Sebastian had never been so possessive or demanding. It finally dawned on him, "_He's trying to prove to me that I belong to him."_

"Listen, you little shit, you belong to me and I belong to you. This right here is proof enough." Sebastian reached up and ran his thumb below his eye. "If you don't think that these marks that we share are enough evidence to prove that we belong to one another, I won't stop marking you until you believe it." Sebastian dropped his head into the crook of Ciel's neck and sucked hard on his pulse point.

Ciel cried out, instinctively tilting his head to the side to allow him more access to his neck.

Sebastian pulled back, an audible pop echoing through the room. He moved lower to his collarbone, leaving a mark there. He then moved to his shoulder, leaving another mark. Ciel quivered against the wall. He was slowly giving into him as his body heated up and his pants got tighter and tighter. He couldn't stop his moans as Sebastian's lips crept lower. Hovering just above his nipple, he couldn't help the whine that escaped him as his hot breath ghosted over the hardening bud.

Sebastian smiled. He was going to make this absolute torture until the boy finally gives in and begs for it. He flicked his tongue across his nipple just once before blowing on it.

Ciel whimpered. Arching his back, he tried to get Sebastian to continue. He heard him chuckle against his chest. "What's so fun-ahh!" Before he could finish his sentence, Sebastian took his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it before scraping his teeth against it.

Sebastian released his nipple from his mouth and got down on his knees, trailing his tongue across his hips just under his navel. Ciel's stomach twitched under his tongue. He bit his lip in an attempt to hide his moans. He felt cold hands working the buttons of his pants before they were pulled down to his ankles. He shivered as the cold air hit his skin.

"Well what do we have here?" Sebastian mocked with a smirk as he pressed the pad of his finger against the head of Ciel's cock. "You're pretty hard down here. It must be painful. I can easily make that pain go away. All you have to do is ask. What do you want me to do, Ciel?" He let his name roll off his tongue seductively and watched as his cock twitched in response.

"I-I…" The words died on his tongue. He wasn't sure if he was ready to give in yet. He wanted this so bad but he was also still angry at Sebastian.

"Yes? What is it that you want?" Sebastian's eyes shined brightly as he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the head.

"Ahh!" Ciel moaned, bucking his hips forward in an attempt to feel more of that tongue on his length.

"Say it Ciel. Tell me what you want." Sebastian whispered, dragging his tongue across the head one last time.

"I-I...I want you to touch me." Ciel spoke softly. He wanted Sebastian. He wanted him leaning over him as he thrust hard and fast into him. He wanted to feel his tongue on even inch of his skin. But above all that, he wanted release.

"Where do you want me to touch you? Here?" Sebastian ran his fingertips across his chest, grazing a nipple causing Ciel's breath to hitch. "Maybe here?" He traveled lower. Feather-light touches trailed against his stomach giving him goosebumps.

"No…"Ciel whined. He didn't want this torture anymore. He needed more.

"I can't know unless you tell me. What do you want me to do?" Sebastian spoke quietly, his voice a low, husky growl.

"Lower...I want you to touch me lower. I-I...I want you to put me in your mouth. I need you Sebastian…Please." Ciel whimpered, ashamed of himself.

"Yes, my Ciel." Sebastian wrapped his hand around the base of Ciel's cock and took the head into his mouth. He sucked lightly as he pressed his tongue to the slit. He slowly took him into his mouth, inch by inch, keeping his tongue pressed firmly to his shaft.

Ciel shook, biting his lip in an attempt to hold back his moans. He couldn't hold himself back anymore as he felt his member hit the back of Sebastian's throat. "Ahh! Oh fuck, Sebastian!" He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian worked his cock in and out of his mouth, doing things that seemed impossible with his tongue. He thrust his hips into his mouth, getting closer and closer to the edge.

Sebastian placed his hands on his hips, drawing small circles with his thumbs, sending shivers down Ciel's spine. "Ahh! Ngh, oh fuck! Oh...I-I'm really close. I-I...ahh, ngh! Fuck!"

Sebastian bobbed his head faster as Ciel came, sucking every last drop out of him. He removed his cock from his mouth and swallowed his cum greedily. Ciel slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

Sebastian got up from his knees and placed two fingers under Ciel's chin, lifting his head. "Don't give out on me now. We've only just begun." He growled, eyes glowing red in the dimly lit room. The sun was beginning to set, causing the room to get darker by the minute.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the shoulders and threw him onto the large bed, immediately climbing on top of him. Ciel winced as the handcuffs dug into his wrists and back. Sebastian pulled his pants off his ankles, leaving him entirely exposed and helpless to the man above him. "Let's get you into a more comfortable position." Sebastian growled.

Suddenly, Ciel was flipped onto his stomach as Sebastian straddled him, keeping him in place. He felt him remove the handcuffs for a brief second before Sebastian pinned his arms above his head, handcuffing him to the headboard.

Sebastian climbed off Ciel and grabbed his hips, forcing his ass into the air. He knelt behind the boy and placed both hands on his ass, massaging the pale cheeks. Ciel let out a quiet whimper. "Are you enjoying yourself down there? You're already getting hard again. You're such a slut, Ciel."

Ciel moaned as his name rolled off Sebastian's tongue. "Ahh, yes...More, Sebastian. Ngh.."

Sebastian smiled as the boy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he bit his lip. He bent down, spreading his cheeks, Sebastian flicked his tongue across his entrance. Ciel quivered, a loud gasp escaping him. Sebastian continued to tease the tight ring of muscle with quick, light flicks of his tongue.

Ciel whimpered with each lick, subconsciously rocking his hips back. "Ahh...please! Oh fuck. Please...More! I-I need more Seba-AHHH!"

Sebastian unexpectedly pushed his tongue inside, wiggling it around before thrusting it in and out. He removed his tongue and gave his entrance one last lick before moving lower and sucking on the base of Ciel's cock. He pulled back and squeezed his ass tightly, spreading his cheeks to look at his twitching hole.

Suddenly, Sebastian smacked Ciel's ass hard, ripping a moan from his throat. "Ahh, again...do it again." Ciel begged.

Sebastian leaned over Ciel, pressing his chest flush against his back. "No." Sebastian whispered in his ear. "Not until you give me a little something in return."

Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian backed up and flipped the boy over, crossing his arms at the wrists. He crawled over to the head of the bed and slowly removed his tailcoat and shirt. Ciel watched intently, licking his lips wishing he could touch that perfect body.

Sebastian tossed his shirts aside before reaching for his pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down low enough for his cock to spring free. He moved closer to Ciel's mouth. He grabbed Ciel by the chin and tilted his head toward his cock. "Suck." Sebastian ordered.

Ciel rolled onto his side and took the head of his member between his lips. He flicked his tongue across the head a few times before he took as much of it into his mouth as he could. Considering the weird angle and Sebastian's inhuman size, he couldn't get it very far.

"You can do better than that can't you?" Sebastian teased as he took a fistful of the boys hair. He held Ciel's head in place as he thrust himself in and out of his mouth. As his cock hit the back of his throat, Ciel would gag around the enlarged organ. He forced his entire length into his mouth, groaning as he felt his cock hit the back of his throat.

Ciel gagged, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Sebastian pulled out of his mouth, a thick string of pre-cum and saliva connecting the head of his cock to Ciel's tongue. The image of Ciel in his current state was always so erotic. His face was flushed bright red, his eyes were cloudy with desire, his breathing was erratic and his cock hard and leaking with pre-cum.

Sebastian glanced down at the boys dripping member with a smirk. "You got like that just from me fucking your mouth, huh?"

Ciel blushed and looked away.

Sebastian chuckled. He climbed off the bed and walked over to the large wardrobe that hid their sex toys. He reached in and pulled out a small egg vibrator. Ciel's eyes widened. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"I bought it a few weeks ago but what with us being at the circus, we didn't have the time to use it." Sebastian spoke, walking back towards the bed. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the side table before lighting a few candles. He coated the small bullet before rubbing what remained on his fingers, outside Ciel's entrance.

He pressed the cold toy against him, rubbing the ring of muscle before pushing it through. He pressed it as deep as he could, causing Ciel to jump as it rubbed his prostate. He crawled back over to the boy's head and placed his cock in front of his mouth once again. Holding the remote in his hand, he flicked the switch on low and watched as Ciel's back arched and his eyes squeezed shut.

Ciel bit down on his lip and shivered as the bullet shook lightly against his prostate. He felt the head of Sebastian's cock pressed against his lips and he opened his mouth, taking it in greedily. He moaned around his hard member as he bobbed his head. His cock ached. He felt so close but it still wasn't enough. The vibrator wasn't set high enough, he needed more. He needed release. He needed Sebastian.

He whined around the cock in his mouth.

Sebastian pulled out and forced him to look at him. "This isn't enough, is it? You need more, don't you?"

"Ahh, yes...More. I-I need more…"

"I want to hear you beg for it. Beg, my little pet. Beg for me." Sebastian ordered.

"Ahh! Please! Please Sebastian! More...give me more! I-I need it!"

"What is it that you need? What do you want me to do?"

"I-I need more! Turn it up! Set the vibrator higher! Oh please! Touch me...kiss me, bite me, spank me, mark me all over. Let the whole world know I'm yours! Just give me more!"

Sebastian growled possessively. "Good boy." He whispered against his lips before crashing them together. He flicked the vibrator to high, causing Ciel to cry out. He shoved his tongue into his open mouth and pressed it against the boy's.

He pushed the boy onto his back and hovered over him, letting his free hand roam over his chest. He pinched and pulled at his nipple, devouring his moans as they spilled into his mouth.

Ciel shook underneath Sebastian. When he was pushed onto his back, his inner walls tightened around the vibrating bullet, causing it to push harder against his prostate. He broke away from the kiss, arching his back and pulling on his restraints. He was getting so close, just a little more.

Sebastian observed the boys face as he got closer and closer to climax. He continued to pinch his nipple with one hand and, after dropping the remote somewhere nearby, he reached down with his other hand and wrapped it around Ciel's dripping cock. He pumped him slowly, keeping his fist tight.

Ciel screamed as his overstimulated member was stroked. "Ahh! Oh fucking, shit! Ahh, ngh! I'm so close...please don't stop. Please. Dont..."

He began to tighten around the bullet as he bucked up into Sebastian's hand.

"Look at me." Sebastian ordered, his voice deep and husky.

Ciel forced his eyes open and met his mismatched ones with Sebastian's flaming red ones. He bit his lip and clenched his fists, he was so close.

Sebastian stared into Ciel's eyes, their contract seal glowing brightly in the dimly lit room. He licked his lips at the sight of his master, moaning and writhing under his touch, on the verge of climax. "Cum, Ciel. Cum for me, my pet." Sebastian whispered, never breaking eye contact.

Ciel screamed, trying so hard to keep his eyes open as his orgasm took over him. He shook as his back arched and cum shot from his member, covering Sebastian's hand and his own chest. He watched as his butler's eyes flashed bright red and he licked his lips once again as he came. A predatory and possessive look in his eyes.

Once Ciel came down from his high, he felt Sebastian roll him back over onto his side. However, he never removed the vibrator. So, it continued to abuse his extremely sensitive prostate. "S-Sebastian...Take it out. It's t-too much. Ahh.."

Sebastian chuckled as he moved to sit between the boy's legs. He lifted one up and over his shoulder as he straddled the one pressed to the bed. "Oh, we aren't done with it quite yet." He teased.

Ciel's eyes shot open as he felt Sebastian's stiff, lubed up cock press against his entrance. "No! No! No! You can't! I-I..AHHH!"

Sebastian didn't listen as he moved the cord to the toy and thrust himself in, shifting the vibrator to press hard against Ciel's prostate. He screamed out, clenching tightly around Sebastian.

"Ahhh! Fuck! It's too much Sebastian! You...You need to take it out! Too much."

"Your body has betrayed you. Just look how hard you are, and I haven't even started moving yet."

Sebastian pulled out before thrusting back in, shoving the bullet against his prostate once again. He started out with slow but long thrusts, making sure to bury himself entirely inside before pulling back out. He kept this up for quite some time as Ciel rocked his hips back, silently begging for more.

"Oh, fuck! Sebastian...faster. Faster…" Ciel begged, thrusting his hips down in an attempt to get more of that delicious friction.

Sebastian tightened his grip around his thigh and thrust himself in faster, groaning at the tight heat that enveloped him. He continued to pick up speed, forcing the vibrator into his prostate.

"Ahhh! Oh, nghh! Fuck! So deep...so fucking good! Ahh! Sebastian! Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as his prostate was abused once again.

Sebastian released his thigh with one hand, taking a swing at his ass, he left a red hand print. "Ahhh! Yes! Oh fuck!"

Sebastian continued to thrust into him, hard and fast, as he quickly reached his orgasm. Without even missing a beat, he reached for the key to the handcuffs and unlocked one of Ciel's wrists, not bothering with removing both of them.

Ciel hands quickly moved down to grab at the sheets as he rocked back against each thrust. He turned his head to the side, locking eyes with Sebastian. He reached out and grabbed Sebastian's hand. He placed his cheek against the pillow once more and tilted his head back, exposing his neck.

Sebastian's thrusts had slowed, almost to a stop, as he watched curiously as to what Ciel was doing.

He took his hand and wrapped it around his exposed neck. He squeezed his hand around Sebastian's, putting pressure on his throat. He glanced to the side, looking at him before letting go of his hand, hoping he would understand.

Sebastian watched as Ciel moved his hand away, keeping his own wrapped around his fragile neck. He growled low in his throat before squeezing gently. Ciel let out a long raspy moan as his throat was squeezed. Sebastian's eyes widened but he kept his loose grip on his throat.

Ciel glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Move...but, keep your hand the way it is."

Sebastian's cock twitched inside the boy. He had never seen something so erotic. He thought he was going to finish right then and there. He growled before resuming his quick thrusts. He made sure not to tighten the grip on his neck as they both neared climax.

Ciel screamed as he was fucked so mercilessly once again. His moans raspy and his breaths short because of the lack of air. Sebastian noticed this and released his neck, allowing him a break.

"Ahhh! Oh fuck! Sebastian! I'm gonna cum! I'm...I-ahhh!" Ciel shuddered as he came for a third time.

Sebastian groaned as his walls clenched around him. His thrusts became erratic and uneven as his orgasm approached quickly. He gave a few more hard thrusts and with a loud groan he came hard inside the boy.

Ciel shuddered as his cum filled him. He went limp against the bed, breathing heavily.

Sebastian pulled out, removing his leg from his shoulder and placing it on the bed. He moved from between Ciel's legs and sat on the edge of the bed, almost unsure of what to do next.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his voice unreadable.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. I shouldn't have gotten angry and taken advantage of you. I'm sorry for cheating on you. I-..."

"Stop." Ciel cut him off. "First of all, you don't have to apologize for taking advantage of me. To be honest, seeing you all possessive and angry was the biggest turn on. You know how much I love it when you take control and do whatever you want to me. Second of all, you should be fucking sorry. What you did really hurt me."

"I know, Ciel. It's just…" He was interrupted once again.

"Look, I don't want to hear it anymore. I forgive you. I understand _why_ you did it, I just don't like the fact _that_ you did it."

Sebastian looked up from his lap and smiled at Ciel. "I promise you, it won't happen again. Will you forgive me?" He said as he crawled over to him, cuddling up next to him.

"It better not."

Sebastian pulled Ciel in close to his chest, running his fingers through his damp hair. "I love you, my Ciel."

"I love you too, you dipshit."

Sebastian smiled. Squeezing Ciel tightly, he kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes.

"Hey Sebastian?"

"What is it?"

"It's leaking out all over my thighs and the bed. We should probably go take a bath before we fall asleep."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, my love."


	18. Anal Beads and Aphrodisiacs

**Anal Beads and Aphrodisiacs**

Ciel sat up against a wall, arms bounds behind his back with thick leather belts. His head was tilted to the side, resting against his shoulder. His face was flushed red as his breathing came in short pants. His eyes cloudy and out of focus. He stared blankly across the room, only slightly paying attention to the man talking on the phone in the corner. He shifted uncomfortably, losing his balance and falling to the floor on his side. He groaned in pain as his head connected with the floor. The sound caused the man to turn his attention to him.

"Hm, looks like the drug has finally kicked in." He muttered with a smirk as he gripped Ciel's chin, turning his head towards him.

Ciel glared at the man to the best of his abilities. "What did you give me?" He scowled.

"Just a little something to help you relax."

"Bullshit. I'm far from relaxed, if you didn't already know that from my appearance. I'll ask again, what did you give me?"

The man leaned in close to his ear. "Something that will help me with what's going to happen next." He whispered, flicking his tongue across his ear.

Ciel shivered in disgust. "I'm going to make sure you're good and dead when this is all over." He bit back.

"Oh really? And just who do you think is going to save you? No one can get past my men and they're guarding every inch of this place. That means it's just you and me."

"Don't underestimate my servants. I'm sure that they'll be here any minute and…" Ciel was cut off by the sound of gunshots and someone screaming. "Hn, I'll bet that's them now." He said with a smirk.

The man scowled and stood, kicking Ciel in the stomach before he walked towards the door. Before he could get there, the door caved in, collapsing on the floor. Sebastian stood in the doorway, a wide smile present on his face. "I have come to retrieve my master." He spoke calmly.

"How did a scrawny butler like you get past all of my men?! That's impossible!"

"Well you see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

Sebastian smiled once more before walking past the man and over to Ciel. As he knelt down to free him of the belts, a single bullet flew past his head, imbedding itself into the wall. Sebastian turned to face the man, throwing a bone chilling glare in his direction. The man shivered but kept the gun pointed at Sebastian.

"If you so much as touch him, I'll blow your fucking head off! Get back!" He yelled, gun shaking in his hands.

Sebastian stood and took a few steps away from Ciel. "Yes, that's right. You're still too close. Move!"

In the blink of an eye, Sebastian was standing in front of the man, his face shockingly close. His red eyes lit up and swirled with anger. "Let's get one thing straight, I'm the only one allowed to touch my master and if you ever try and touch him again, I'll tear you apart, limb from limb." He growled.

The man stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. He shook with fear as Sebastian returned to Ciel, tore the belts and walked off with him. He couldn't find the courage to try and say another word.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the manor, Sebastian carried Ciel up to his bedroom and placed him on the bed. At this point, Ciel was about as red as a tomato, eyes still clouded and breathing even more uneven. He was hot and so hard it hurt. It was almost impossible for him to control himself as Sebastian carried him home. Just thinking about how he smelled and how he felt pressed up against him was enough to make his cock twitch.<p>

Suddenly, Sebastian placed a hand on his forehead, pulling him from his inappropriate thoughts. "You're burning up, I'll go get you some water. I'll be back in a few moments." Sebastian turned and walked into the hall, closing the door behind him, he smirked. "_He's holding back better than I thought. Let's see what he'll do now that he's alone. The drug is far from out of his system, we still have plenty of time." _

Once the door was shut and he could hear Sebastian walk away, Ciel immediately started desperately pulling at his clothes. He slipped his pants down and wrapped a hand around his leaking cock. He practically screamed at the small touch.

He tried stroking himself a few times, biting down on his lip to stop himself from screaming. Everything was so intense. It all felt so good, too good. Before he even knew it, Sebastian was knocking at the door. Ciel hurriedly pulled his pants up and covered himself with a blanket before allowing his butler in.

Sebastian entered with a cart that held a glass of water, some rags and a bowl of water. He pushed the cart to the side of the bed and knelt in front of Ciel, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. Ciel pulled away. "What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"I'm getting you out of these clothes so that I can wash you. Is there something wrong?"

Ciel felt his cock twitch at the thought of Sebastian washing him with a cloth. "N-No...I'm kind of cold so I'm going to keep the blanket on my legs."

"As you wish." Sebastian resumed his task and removed Ciel's coat and shirt. He got up off the floor and dipped a cloth into the warm water. He rang it out before pressing it to Ciel's shoulder. He dragged the cloth across his shoulder and down his arm. He dipped it in the water once more and moved to the other shoulder.

Ciel let out a quiet moan as the soft fabric dragged across his skin. He bit his lip as Sebastian moved lower, trying not to moan. This was too embarrassing. He didn't want Sebastian to know that they drugged him. "_I can't think straight. All I want is for him to go lower. To touch me lower. Oh fuck, this is torture. I want to moan. I want to make noise. I need to let it out. I…"_

Ciel was ripped from his thoughts as Sebastian grazed his nipple with the warm cloth. He whimpered, hoping Sebastian didn't hear it. Thankfully, he didn't say anything but another moan escaped him as Sebastian touched the other nipple. "Are you alright, my lord?" Sebastian asked, still playing dumb.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine...I'm just tired and not feeling well. I can make time for a bath in the morning. I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Are you sure you want to go to sleep in the state you're in?" Sebastian smirked, leaning in close to Ciel's ear. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Did you forget that I can smell your arousal?" Ciel whimpered as his hot breath fanned out over his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I-I…" Ciel didn't know what to say.

Sebastian chuckled. "Cat got your tongue? It's fine, I'll have you begging in no time."

"Wait! Se-Ahh!" Before he could finish his sentence, Sebastian attached his lips to his neck, sucking roughly on his pulse. He dropped the cloth onto the floor and placed his hands on Ciel's sides, running his fingers across his skin.

Ciel's back arched, moaning loudly as Sebastian's mouth travelled lower, kissing and licking every inch of him. He took a nipple into his mouth and grazed his teeth across it. At that exact moment, he ran his nails down the boy's spine. Ciel screamed and shook, orgasm tearing through him.

Sebastian pulled away, smirking as he looked up at Ciel. The boy blushed and turned away. He stood up and pushed Ciel down on the bed, hovering over him. The blanket still covering his lower half. "To think that you could cum from your nipples being touched. The drug seems to be working as it should." Ciel bit his lip as Sebastian spoke.

"This isn't enough to satisfy you is it? You're body is still begging for more. Just look down here." Sebastian grabbed his cock through the sheet. "Ahhh!"

"You're still as hard as ever." Sebastian licked his lips, watching his reaction as he rubbed him through the sheet.

"Ahh! Nghh! No...I. Too...much! Ahhh!"

"Tell me what you want, Ciel. Beg for it." Sebastian tightened his grip, stroking him a little harder.

"Ahh! Fuck! Move the sheet...touch me more!" Ciel begged.

Sebastian pulled the sheet off of his lower half and looked down to view the sticky mess that covered his pants and cock. "Don't...Don't look." He covered his face in embarrassment.

"You made quite the mess down here." Sebastian teased, running a single finger up his length. "It's okay though," He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'll clean it up for you." Ciel shivered. Sebastian's voice was like silk. It was deep and husky and every time his name rolls off his tongue, he has to suppress a shiver.

Sebastian kissed his way down his chest, caressing his sides. He licked his hip bone before tugging his pants off. He wrapped his hand around his cock and flicked his tongue out over the head. Ciel covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his moans. Sebastian noticed this and took it as a challenge. "_If you want to hide your moans, I'll just make them louder."_ He thought to himself.

Sebastian opened his mouth and took all of it at once, swallowing around the head as it reached the back of his throat. Ciel screamed behind his hand, arching his back as he grabbed his hair with his free hand. He tugged hard on the black locks as Sebastian bobbed his head faster. He shivered and bit down on his lip behind his hand. Suddenly, Sebastian did something, something that was magnificent, with his tongue, causing the boy to grab onto his hair with both hands as he came hard into his mouth for a second time.

Sebastian swallowed hard and got up off the bed. He walked over to the closet and pulled out the handcuffs and something Ciel had never seen before. It was a few inches long and it had a series of balls of all different sizes in descending order. "What is that?" Ciel questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Put your hands above your head and rest them on the headboard. Now…"

Ciel shivered at the command and did as he was told. "Good boy." Sebastian handcuffed him to the headboard and resumed his place between his legs. "Two orgasms later and still rock hard. I bet you're aching for something inside you. Right, Ciel?"

"Ngh, yes...Do it, please."

Sebastian reached for the lube and covered the beads thoroughly before spreading it on his entrance. Ciel mewled at the slight contact. He pressed the beads to his hole and slowly pushed the first one in. He watched Ciel's reaction to the first bead. His face contorted in pleasure, silently begging for more.

Sebastian pushed the next two in, stretching him slightly. Ciel's back arched off the bed and his mouth opened, a few broken moans escaping. He clawed at the sheets, his knuckles turning white from the tight grip.

Sebastian pushed another bead in before pulling it back, leaving only one inside. He pushed the beads back in slowly, allowing Ciel to feel each and every bead, slide through his tight entrance. He had gotten four of the six beads inside, and didn't even have to ask if Ciel was okay. It was so blatantly obvious that he was enjoying himself but maybe, just maybe, Sebastian wants to hear it from him.

"How are you feeling? Does it feel good? Do you like being able to feel the beads slide in and out of you teasingly slow? Tell me, Ciel. Tell me everything."

Ciel mewled. "Y-yes...It f-feels good. Do m-more…"

Sebastian pushed the last two beads in, twisting them around, he searched for his prostate. He found it quickly and pressed against it. Ciel shuddered, twitching around the toy. "Ahh, more…"

Sebastian chuckled. He let go of the beads and got off the bed, returning to the wardrobe to retrieve a few more things. He climbed back onto the bed between Ciel's legs, slipping a cock ring onto him. "No..w-what are you doing? This i-isn't fair…"

"You like it best that way though. Don't try and deny it." Sebastian smirked as he held up the egg vibrator and held it on the head of Ciel's cock. He flipped the switch on the remote, keeping it on low. The boy's back arched off the bed as he shook. The pleasure became unbearable as Sebastian began moving the beads again.

Ciel's cock throbbed as Sebastian ran the vibrator down the underside of his member, teasing the vein there. "Ahh! Oh fuck! S-Sebastian! Take it off! This...this isn't fair! I want to cum!"

Sebastian turned the vibrator to high as he placed it in his palm, running both his hand and the egg up and down his length. "You want to cum? Then beg for it. Beg or I won't let you cum."

"Ahh! Fuck, oh please! Let me cum, Sebastian! I-I want to. Let me cum! Oh please!" Ciel whimpered.

"Good boy."

Sebastian released his cock, slipping off the cock ring before thrusting the beads in deeper as he ran his hand and the vibrator across his cock. Ciel screamed as his third orgasm torn through him. Shaking as his high slowly faded, he heard the rustling of fabric. He opened his eyes to see Sebastian shirtless and working his belt off. "Can you take these off? I want to touch you…" Ciel flushed as he tugged on the handcuffs.

Sebastian smiled and reached for the key, unlocking the handcuffs and tossing them on the floor. He then reached for the lube and slowly pulled out the toy, one bead at a time. "Hurry up…" Ciel begged. "I-I want you inside me already."

Sebastian growled low in his throat. He pulled his cock from his pants and was about to squirt some lube onto his hand as Ciel stopped him. "Wait...I-I want to do it."

Sebastian handed the boy the bottle and he sat up slightly. Placing lube in his palm, he spread it on his cock, earning a groan from his butler. Once he deemed him slick enough, he brought his hand down to his entrance, slipping two fingers in. He moved them around a bit before pulling them out and laying back against the bed. He spread his legs wider, allowing Sebastian to place himself at his entrance.

He grabbed the boy's hips and pushed in slowly, his tight heat enveloping him. Sebastian let out a low groan as he slid himself all the way in. He waited a moment for Ciel to adjust but the boy started rocking his hips almost immediately. He tightened his grip on his hips as he pulled out, starting a slow pace.

Ciel shivered underneath him as Sebastian's cock brushed his prostate with each shallow thrust. "Faster…Oh, Ngh. Faster Sebastian."

Sebastian was happy to comply, pulling out all the way and thrusting back in hard. He was pretty much at his limit already as he practically pounded Ciel into the mattress.

The boy screamed and moaned, clawing at the sheets. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him close, kissing him hard. He dug his nails into his back as he rocked his hips. "Ahh, ngh! I-I'm gonna...I'm...Ahh! Oh fuck! Ahhh!" Ciel arched as he came one last time, shooting his seed across both their stomachs.

Sebastian followed not too long after, cumming hard inside the boy. He pulled out and laid down next to him. Ciel looked over at Sebastian and smiled. He scooted closer to him and pressed his lips against Sebastian's. He pulled away and laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not sure but we're both in need of a bath. Go run one for me before I fall asleep."

"Yes, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys enjoyed it! This chapter was a little shorter than the others so sorry about that but I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	19. Birthday Sex

**Birthday Sex**

Sebastian knocked lightly on the door to Ciel's room, awaiting an answer before entering. He smiled brightly as they made eye contact. Closing the door behind him, he walked closer to the bed that occupied his master. "Are you ready for dinner, my lord?"

"I will be once I get changed." Ciel replied, sass obvious in his tone.

"Is my lord not excited for his birthday dinner?"

"I just can't believe I'm already 18. I don't feel any more grown up than I did yesterday." Ciel answered as Sebastian undressed him.

"Well, you've never acted your age, my lord. As the queen's watchdog you didn't have any time to be a child. It's like you've been 18 the whole 6 years I've been by your side."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Ciel sighed.

As Sebastian slipped off his pants and shoes, he smiled to himself. "Ciel? Would you like to play another game tonight?"

Ciel glanced down at his butler with a smirk. "What do you have in mind?"

Sebastian stood and walked to the closet, holding up the egg vibrator and a bottle of lube. "Wear this to the restaurant and if you can last throughout dinner without cumming, I'll give you whatever you want."

Ciel thought to himself for a second before smiling. "Alright, I'll take you on demon."

"Perfect. Before you get too confident in yourself, I will be the one controlling the vibration speeds." Sebastian spoke with a wicked grin.

Ciel scowled at him before looking away. "Whatever, just put it in and finish dressing me. We have to leave."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>The whole ride to the restaurant, Ciel was anxious. The vibrator was in and Sebastian had the remote but he hadn't turned it on. Ciel wondered why. "<em>What was he planning?" <em>Ciel thought to himself.

As they walked through the large doors to the fancy place, Ciel looked around, still on edge. He had no idea when this asshole was going to turn it on and knowing him, it would probably be at the worst moment possible.

Once they were seated, Ciel looked across the table at his butler, a questioning look in his eyes. Sebastian chuckled to himself, avoiding the burning question he knew Ciel wanted to ask.

He opened his mouth to finally ask what the hell he was doing when the waiter came over. Ciel shut his mouth and looked up at the man and smiled. "Good evening, gentlemen. Can I start you two off with something to drink?" The stranger asked, glancing back and forth, awaiting a response.

"Uh, I'll just have a-ahh!" Ciel began, startled by the sudden vibration coming from his ass. He shot a glare in Sebastian's direction.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" The man asked, slightly concerned.

"Everythings fine. I-I will have a glass of wine." CIel stuttered, cursing both himself and Sebastian. He fucking knew he was going to do that.

"As will I." Sebastian answered smoothly.

With a smile, the waiter left to get their drinks. As soon as he was out of sight, Ciel whipped his head to Sebastian who was just smiling back at him.

"Don't smile at me like that you ass. Why the fuck did you pick a time like that to-ahh! Stop tha-ahh!" Ciel shook in his seat as Sebastian turned the vibration from low to medium.

"Because it's no fun if you aren't embarrassed. Surely you knew I was going to do something like that."

"Of course I did! When you didn't immediately turn it on, I knew you were going to do something like that!" Ciel shifted in his seat, leaning over the table slightly to continue yelling at Sebastian. However, as he shifted, he moved the egg inside him, pressing it against his prostate. He shifted back and bit his lip, wishing he could've taken back the moan that he let slip.

Sebastian smirked as Ciel's face flamed. He hid his face in his hands, trying his hardest to ignore the constant vibration in his ass. His cock was already hard and leaking as it strained against his pants.

The waiter returned quickly with the glasses of wine along with the bottle that was placed in an ice bucket. "Are you gentlemen ready to order?" He asked politely with another smile.

Ciel had been too focused on the toy and everything else that he hadn't even looked at the menu. Before he could say anything. Sebastian spoke up, ordering food for the both of them. The waiter wrote the order down on his slip before nodding and walking off.

"I hate you so much." Ciel scowled.

Sebastian just smiled, acting as if he hadn't done anything wrong. His smile faded quickly though. As his eyes burned that deep red, he leaned over the table a bit, getting closer to Ciel's face. "You say you hate me but your body says otherwise. You're arousal is all that I can smell and I bet you're already dying for me to touch you. Am I wrong?"

Ciel blushed, his face reddening even more. He probably looked like he was deathly ill to those around him. He covered his face with his hands, hoping no one was staring at him.

In that moment, Sebastian slipped under the table, making sure that the long cloth kept him out of sight. Ciel looked up from his hands and noticed Sebastian was gone. He looked around the restaurant but didn't see any sign of him. "Seba-ahh!"

Suddenly, Ciel felt hands on his waist. Nimble fingers worked his pants button open and released his straining cock from it's confinement. Sebastian wrapped his fingers around the base and gave it a few pumps. Ciel shivered, glancing around frantically, hoping no one could see what was going on.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ciel whispered, panic evident in his voice.

"Helping. You're so hard. I can't imagine you're comfortable like this." Sebastian replied, obviously pleased with himself.

"I'm fine! Get your ass out for under the-ahhh!" Ciel was cut off as Sebastian slid his cock into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Would you stop doing that!" He tried to sound angry but the demand came out as more of a moan than an order.

Sebastian just hummed around his cock as he bobbed his head. As he pressed his tongue into the slit, he flipped the vibrator on high. Ciel slouched down in his seat a bit, burying his face into his hands, trying so hard to keep in his moans. His toes curled in his shoes as his entrance pulsated around the toy, pressing it against his prostate. He was getting close.

A voice knocked him from his pleasure induced haze and he removed his hands to look at the waiter that was standing by the table with their food. He placed it down on the table and looked at the empty seat across from the boy. "Does your friend plan on coming back sometime soon?"

"_Why? Why now?" _Ciel thought before trying to compose himself. "Uh, yesss he does. He'll be back ahh-any minute."

"Are you alright, sir? You look awfully flushed. Are you perhaps not feeling well?"

Sebastian smirked as the waiter continued to talk to Ciel. He thought about stopping but quickly decided against it as he slipped a finger inside, pushing the vibrator against his prostate hard and taking his whole member into his mouth.

Ciel arched his back and bit his lip hard. "I'm fine. You may go now. Thank you for the food." He forced out through clenched teeth. The waiter gave him a weak smile and left.

The moment he was out of sight Ciel smacked the head that was still in his lap. "Get up here you ass. Our food is here."

Sebastian gave him one last lick before removing his fingers and pulling his pants back up. He crawled out from under the table and sat back down, looking at Ciel with a condescending smile. "Let's just eat and get out of here."

"Someone's awfully eager. Don't worry, I'll be inside you soon enough."

"Shut up." Ciel mumbled. He looked down at his food, he really wasn't hungry anymore. He glanced at Sebastian. He would rather be eating something else.

* * *

><p>Ciel ate quickly, eager to get this stupid vibrator out of his ass. He was such a mess and he was so hard that it hurt. He wanted nothing more than to be able to cum. He felt himself getting closer and closer, nothing but dirty thoughts running through his head.<p>

Ciel finished before Sebastian and he sat there, watching him eat. Eyes glazed over with lust. "_I'd give anything to be that fork. Going in and out of his mouth, slowly and seductively."_ Ciel never thought that a fork could turn him on to such an extent. "_I guess there's a first time for everything."_

Sebastian looked up from his plate, locking eyes with the man across from him. Ciel bit his lip as they made eye contact. Those burning eyes, swirling red and pink. He wanted to see those eyes, cloudy with pleasure as he fucked him senseless. He visibly shuddered at the thought.

Sebastian licked his lips as they stared. He watched as Ciel's gazed fell to his mouth as that sinful tongue glided across his lips.

"I want you to fuck me." Ciel whispered, the phrase almost inaudible.

Sebastian's eyes flashed red as Ciel bit his lip with a smirk. He gestured to the waiter for the check.

Once they had paid, they walked quickly to the carriage awaiting them outside. As the carriage took off, Ciel moved to the bench across from his own and sat on Sebastian's lap, straddling him. He ran his fingers through the pitch black hair, pulling his head back, Ciel crashed his lips onto Sebastian's. Teeth clicked against each other as they kissed.

Sebastian pulled away first, looking into his master's cloudy eyes. "You can't take it anymore, huh? You're so close to cumming, I bet even the lightest touch could get you off. How badly do you want to cum? Tell me, my slave."

"I want to cum. I can't take this anymore. It's been on high for the entirety of dinner, it's taking every ounce of my willpower not to cum. Please, master...let me cum."

"Does this mean you admit defeat? If you cum before we get home, I'll have to punish you. Do you really want that?"

"I'll take any punishment! I don't care! Just let me cum! Oh please! Touch me!"

Sebastian immediately slipped his hand into Ciel's pants, wrapping his hand around his leaking erection. He gave him a few long strokes before sliding his other hand to his ass. He groped and squeezed at his ass cheeks before placing three fingers at the boy's mouth.

Ciel greedily sucked on them as Sebastian pumped him slowly. He rocked his hips, begging for more of that wonderful friction. The fingers were pulled from his mouth and placed at his entrance. Sebastian tugged on the cord to the vibrator, moving it slightly inside him. "Ahh...ohhh-mm!" Ciel moaned as a finger was pushed inside, pressing the vibrator against his prostate.

Sebastian held the small toy against his sweet spot, moving it only slightly, making Ciel writhe in pleasure. He moved his hand a bit faster, swiping his thumb over the head. "Ahhh! Fuck! I-I'm...I'm...oh fuck, Sebastian!" He shouted as he came, his seed covering Sebastian's hand.

Ciel relaxed against Sebastian, breathing hard.

"Is that all you got? Or would you like to play a little longer?" Sebastian whispered in his ear as he pressed the vibrator against his overly-sensitized prostate.

Ciel shuddered, eyes snapping open as he realized that Sebastian never removed his fingers. He felt the toy rub against his inner walls, making his quiver and cling to the broad shoulders in front of him. He rocked his hips back against those long digits, wanting more, deeper, harder.

"I want you to fuck me already. I want you to make me scream and show me who I belong to." Ciel whispered in his ear.

Sebastian growled deeply. Pulling his fingers out, he gave his ass one hard slap as the carriage came to a slow stop in front of the manor. He slipped the boy's pants back on and pushed him off his lap. He opened the door and stepped out, holding it open for Ciel.

The two walked silently into the house, Sebastian waved to the other servants, silently informing them that they were no longer needed. They arrived quickly to Ciel's room and barely got the door shut before they were on each other again.

Sebastian lifted him up. He felt skinny legs wrap around his waist and fingers weave into his hair as they kissed. Tongues heatedly dancing around each other.

Before he knew it, Ciel was being placed on the bed as Sebastian wasted no time removing his clothes. As Sebastian worked on his shirt, he kicked off his shoes and began unbuttoning Sebastian's suit jacket. His shirt came first as it was tossed across the room, Sebastian's joining it soon after.

Ciel allowed his hands to wander across his back and sides as Sebastian made his way down his chest, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses in his path.

As he reached the waistband of his pants, Sebastian slowly, teasingly, pulled them off his hips and onto the floor. He licked along his thighs, nipping and biting at the soft skin. "H-Hurry up…" Ciel whined. "Just fuck me already."

Sebastian growled as he sat up. He removed his pants and grabbed the lube. "Get on your hands and knees." He ordered.

Ciel did as he was told, holding his ass in the air for him. He felt cold, wet fingers press against his entrance, spreading the lube inside and out. He looked over his shoulder as Sebastian stroked himself, covering his cock nicely with the rest of the lube.

Once the vibrator had been pulled out, Sebastian pressed himself against his ass, rubbing his member across his twitching hole. "You will call me master unless I tell you otherwise, got it?"

"Yes…just hurry up. Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please, master."

"Good boy." Sebastian whispered as he pushed forward, stretching the boy. He waited until he was completely inside before pulling out, only to thrust back in hard.

"Ahh! Oh fuck! Nghh.." Ciel moaned as Sebastian mercilessly pounded into him. He arms shook underneath him, struggling to hold himself up.

"That's right, fucking moan for me. Who owns you?" He asked, gripping his hips tightly as he pounded into Ciel, fast and deep.

"You do! You own me, master!" Ciel screamed.

Sebastian reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Ciel's hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. He leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder, bringing his other hand down to his cock. He wrapped his hand around the base and gave him a few slow strokes. "Who's cock is this? Who owns this cock?" Sebastian whispered into his ear.

"Ahhh! Nghh...Y-You do. My whole body is yours to use how you please! So please, use me master!"

Sebastian licked the shell of his ear. "Good boy." He whispered.

Sebastian stroked him faster, matching the rhythm of his thrusts, sending Ciel over the edge quickly. "Ahh! Oh-mmm! I-I'm...Master! I-I'm cum-cumming!"

"That's right, cum for me, my little slave."

Ciel arched his back as he came hard onto the sheets.

Sebastian pulled harder on his hair as he neared his own climax. He bit down on his shoulder once again as he came, groaning into his skin as he filled him with his seed.

Ciel collapsed onto the bed as Sebastian rolled off of him. He turned his head to look at his butler and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Sebastian asked, his breathing still uneven.

Ciel just shook his head. "I don't know. I just couldn't help but smile when I looked at you."

"Don't say stuff like that, you're going to make me want to go again and we both know I won't be able to stop."

Ciel leaned over, running a finger across his chest. "Would that really be such a bad thing." He said with a smirk.

"Alright, you asked for it. Just don't complain when you can't sit tomorrow." Sebastian replied, rolling on top of him again.

"I don't want to be able to sit tomorrow." He whispered seductively as he bit his lip.

"I'm going to take that as a challenge. I just hope you don't regret your decision because I'm not going to stop."

"Good."


End file.
